Candidate Rebirth
by Kithrin
Summary: A boy dies, and has been reborn. A goddess gets what she always wanted, so does the boy. What they get, isn't what they expected. Fem-Harry, no pairings yet, but probably a Neptunia character/Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Death and rebirth

Candidate Rebirth.

Prefic area.

"VERT!" Kithrin yelled. "you were supposed to PREVENT my muse from running away/being kidnapped! Not do it yourself!"

"Not my fault you read the fic " **Hyperdimension Null Rebirth"** and it inspired you!" she shouted back angrily.

"Yes but your job was to kill the plot bunny!"

"Why would I do that? I finally get a sister!"

Kithrin narrows his eyes, then sighed, "well it won't be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Wha.." Vert started.

"You'll see... you shoulda read the 'script'. Anyway, FIC START!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter 1: Death and rebirth.

An eight year old Harry was thirsty and starving, as well as smelly as he had been locked in his cupboard for the last three days without food or water. He was approaching his limit of time he could last without water, and combined with the severe ammonia small, and the smell of his own feces, he was loosing the battle with biology.

This was made worse by the fact that the Dursley's had turned off the AC and a heatwave was hitting the country.

His pounding went unheard, as there was nobody to hear it, so he had stopped after the first day.

He soon reached his limit, and collapsed in his own filth, unconscious. He would never wake.

Nobody saw or heard the black mist come from the boy's scar, then scream before dissipating.

The wards over the house collapsed instantly, as well as spells that were placed over the whole area. Spells that were intended to prevent the boy from being taken from the house. (EN)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In an old man's office, far away, dozens of instruments stopped working, or malfunctioned. Only two seemed to still work, but were showing such abnormal readings that their owner, when he finally notices, would take years to decipher.

But that is a story for another day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Five days later the police were busting down the door as people passing by had reported a bad smell the cops searching the house found the source of the smell, a young boy, dead in his own filth, and locked in a cupboard under the stairs with two padlocks three deadbolts, an a latch.

Six days later, the family that lived in the house was arrested for murder upon pulling into the driveway.

Their protestations about the 'freak' deserving it went unheard.

Thus ended Harry Potter's story... or did it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Souls are funny things. Some pass on to the afterlife, some are reborn, and some cease to be.

A new being being born/created may receive a fresh, never used before soul, or may receive a reincarnated soul.

Reincarnated souls usually are scrubbed clean, with only faint hints of dejavu accompanying them.

In rare cases, weather it be due to the intervention of fate, destiny, or just bad luck...

…

…

the soul remembers everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In another place, in another world, a world ruled by four goddesses, and their sisters.

Well except for one goddess that didn't have one, until now.

A room was spontaneously generated in Leanbox's main basilicom, it was tastefully done in greens and whites, lay the body of a fourteen year old girl, well she looked like one at least, but in reality she had just been 'born'.

She was dressed in a plain green and white nightgown, and had long ankle length blonde hair with a slight curl at the end, a rather well developed figure for her 'age', brilliant green eyes hidden beneath her eyelids, and an almost angelic looking face.

Looking in at the door was a very developed blonde woman, whom was eagerly awaiting her long awaited sister to wake up.

Looking closely, she saw her sister's eyelids start to flutter, and slowly open, but she wasn't ready for the first reaction of hers.

She screamed loudly and scrambled until she fell off the side of her bed. Dhe didn't even whimper as she hit the ground, not only due to her being in a panic fit for a level one novice facing a level nine hundred and ninety-nine boss monster, but due to the very thick and soft carpet. She retreated into a corner, and then her panic, nearly impossibly increased. And she started trying to tear both her clothes, and her skin off.

Vert started panicking and hit her new sister with a sleep spell to stop her from hurting herself. She would admit to being slightly hurt that she hadn't been noticed, and if she was she was part of why her sister was panicking. She needed help, and while her own oracle was great, as well as being almost a sister to her, she needed Histore.

She was the only one that could potentially figure out why her sister was in such a panic upon waking.

Calling for a healer, to not only heal the scratches but to keep her asleep for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Three days later Histore called back, and she had the answers. Well some of them.

"Vert, I have some answers for you, but I wasn't able to get them all," the oracle of Planatune started out, looking like she always did, a fairy on top of a large book.

"how is that possible? You are the record of everything that happens in Gameindustry!" Vert shouted in shock.

"Some of the answers are beyond my authority, and purview. What I can tell you is that your sisters soul is a reincarnated one, and her reaction is based off her last life, possibly in how she died," Histore explained.

Vert sighed sadly, but perked up, she had a sister, now she just had to bring her out of her fear. "Any suggestions on how to proceed?"

"Just take it slow, you'll need to overcome her past to help her future, but be careful, she's in a delicate state right now, and will need your support."

Vert nodded, and cut the connection after giving her thanks.

She then moved into her sisters room, and opened the curtains, letting in the late day sun. She sat on the edge of the bed, and after dismissing the healer, removed her spell.

Her sister woke immediately, and started scrambling away again.

Vert didn't move, she just sat there, waiting for her sister to calm down, as long as she didn't start hurting herself again that is.

The sister started clawing at her body again in a panic, which caused vert to act. The panic seemed to be slightly less than it was before.

Unknown to Vert, it was the fact that the room was well lit that took part of the edge off the panic.

Enveloping her sister in a hug she whispered, "It's okay, please calm down, I won't hurt you."

The new girl struggled against the soft, but with the strength of steel bands, arms holding her,then something in her snapped, and she returned the hug, sobbing.

Soon the girl fell asleep again, not due to a spell this time, but due to her emotions draining her.

Vert moved her sister onto the bed, and stayed with her, holding her, throughout the night.

Vert woke as the body in her arms started shifting, at dawn.

Then her sisters eyes opened and blue met green, and she let her sister escape this time.

"Who, who are you?" the girl asked nervously, and at the point just before panic.

Vert smiled at the fact that her sister was talking, but was cautious, she could tell that the girl was only a step away from another panic attack, and answered, "My name is Vert little sister, and what's yours?"

the girl was edging even further towards panic again and she became once again aware of her body, "Sister? but I'm a boy..."

Vert wrapped her arms around the other girl again, and held her gently, and with her face hidden she frowned at how the other female stiffened in her arms. "Sorry, I asked somebody to find out why you were panicking, and she informed me that you had died and reincarnated as my sister, I'm so very sorry..."

The girl shuddered, as memories of her last moments hit her again, and she started clutching the older woman like a lifeline.

Then she stiffened again, as her stomache gave an almighty roar, and flinched expecting to get hit for the action.

Vert giggled, she should've expected this, her sister hadn't eaten since she came into existence. "Would you like to eat here? Or in the dining room? And you never did tell me your name."

the girl shrank away, but nor enough to seem to be trying to get out of her new sister's arms, and replied, "Here please, and I was only referred to as Freak, before I... sob... died..."

Vert struggled to keep a pleasant smile on her face, while on the inside she was feeling murderous, "How about Chloe (EN2)?" she asked as she let go of her sister, and then stood up to walk to an intercom. Activating it she contacted the kitchens, "I need two full breakfasts delivered to my sister's room," she paused as she heard the roar again, "Make that three," she finished in amusement.

The newly named Chloe accepted her new name easily, it was much better than freak. And now that she was calming down she looked around, and there were devices that she didn't recognize, but knew what they were anyway. It was an odd experence.

She was desperately ignoring the feeling of her alien feeling body. The body felt familiar, but at the same time very wrong.

The food soon came, and she tried to only eat a couple slices of toast, like she was allowed in her old life.

Vert frowned, then said, in a commanding voice, "What do you think your doing?" she ignored the flinch her sister gave before continuing, "I know you need more than that, finish your breakfast, and the juice."

Vert was regretting that those that hurt her sister were out of her reach, as she watched her sister slowly eat the rest of her meal, like she was expecting to be punished for doing so.

After the two finished their meal, Vert was actually amused that when she had switched out a few plated full of the third meal for empty ones of her sister's that she had eaten them as well. _she must have been really hungry_ , Vert thought.

Vert while Chloe started to stack the dishes decided to pull out some clothes for her, so she could be shown around. Mindful that her sister used to be a boy, she pulled out some jeans and a modest T-shirt, that was advertising one of Leanbox's newest games. Setting them with a set of underwear aside she turned toward the girl on the bed and said, "What do you say I show you around your new home? You can come back as soon as you feel overwhelmed."

Chloe looked at her sister with tears in her eyes, and nodded nervously.

With some help from her sister Chloe got dressed, the some help was because of the bra, even though she was embarrassed to be wearing girl's underwear, not so much about being naked, as her aunt didn't really give him privacy to dress when she was a boy.

Almost hiding behind her sister, she stepped outside of her room for the first time.

She made it to the end of the hall before her nerve broke, and she ran back to her room.

Vert sighed, and shook her head, it would take a while before she could be officially introduced to her people.

She could wait though, after all she waited this long to _get_ a sister, so waiting and building up her confidence before showing her off... she could do that.

She just had to remember to keep Neptune far away from her sister until she was ready, for Chloe's sake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: there HASTO be some sort of spell, no teacher worth their salt wouldn't notice that one boy being malnourished in a house with the other being a baby whale. The bulling would've gotten Dudley expelled as well.

EN2: French name meaning Green Sprout. The goddess names, except Neptune were french so... I thought it appropriate.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the road to recovery

Candidate Rebirth.

AN: I don't own an Xbox, and never have, so I'm going to use games that I DO know, just pretend they are on the Xbox systems.

AN2: after this chapter I'm going to do some time skips, but not terribly large ones, to accelerate recovery in fic, just so I don't spend the next ten chapters with every detail of Chloe's recovery.

Chapter 2: Starting the road to recovery.

It had been a week since she had become Chloe, and in that time she had made it to around one hundred feet away from her room before panic set in. A week filled with spending the majority of her time with her new sister, and getting to know her. Vert was patient to her, at least to her face, but she could tell her new sister was beginning to become frustrated.

So today... today she decided that she _will_ eat breakfast with her sister in the main dining hall, even if she had to run back as soon as she was done.

So she dressed in what her normal outfit currently was, jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers, she took a deep breath, and snuck out her door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Vert was waiting for her breakfast to be delivered, she needed to spend time with Chika, her nation's oracle, as they had business to discuss, and Chika was pretty much Vert's sister, even without being a candidate.

Both of the woman were surprised to see a blond head peek out from around the doorway.

Chika was slightly pissed because she was looking forward to some alone time with Vert, but quickly hid it, as she could tell there was something truly wrong with her nation's new candidate.

Vert was shocked, although as the girl started to make her way to a chair, she could tell her sister was pale and shaking, along with being in a cold sweat.

The girl made it to her chair, and then nearly bolted as she saw the second person there.

Remembering her sisters description of the Leanbox oracle, and how for the longest time Chika was considered to be a sister to Vert, spoke up in a voice that barely carried to the other two, "Good morning sisters..."

Chika's eyes widened as she heard herself be referred to as a sister by the candidate, and slowly stood up and walked to where she was seated. She then gave the girl a big hug, now knowing that that her position as family to Vert wasn't going to be usurped, only added to.

This proved too much for the girl as she passed out in the oracles arms, only kept upright by the older woman.

"Chika..." Vert almost growled.

Chika was sheepish, she didn't expect her new sister to collapse like that. "Sorry, I didn't think that would happen."

Vert sighed, and responded, "Well at least she tried, and so did you. Let me get her back to her room with a tray of food, then we can start today's business."

Suiting action to words Vert picked up her sister from Chika's arms, and brought her to her room, and ordered a tray of food to be brought. Giving the unconscious girl a kiss on the cheek she then headed out to do her job, the duties of which, along with the paperwork, she had put off for a week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later a old man had a heart attack as a scream of frustration and self loathing sounded from Green Sister's room as he was passing by. The scream was loud enough that Vert and Chika rushed to her room, only to find her crying into her Pyramid head plushy.

After calling for some medics for the downed man, Vert sat on the bed with her sister and pulled her into her side.

The girl's sobbing increased, and Chika was, at this point, feeling very guilty about her actions, and was about to leave when Vert motioned her to take Chloe's other side.

The girl didn't even stiffen when the second person put her arm around her, as she was too deep in self loathing, at how Vert waited so long for a sister, but got someone almost to terrified to leave her room.

Vert frowned, Chika being added into the hug should've gotten a reaction.

Chika, having been filled in on what little Vert knew of Chloe's past life realized that something needed to be done.

Vert was the loving patient sister, but what Chloe needed now was some semi-tough love. Without asking permission, she gave Chloe a soft slap, not enough to do more than sting, but enough to snap her out of her current depression cycle. When the girl looked to her, in a kind of shocked betrayal, Chika spoke, "Listen, you did nothing wrong, it was my fault for pushing you. I'll help you, just like Vert will. You did good to try and make it to breakfast, it was just bad luck I pushed you a little too far. Now dry your tears, and I'll stay with you while Vert catches up on her paperwork."

Chloe's eyes watered as she put her hand to her cheek, and Chika realized she might've made things worse, only for Chloe to abandon the plushy and latch onto her while sobbing.

Chika motioned Vert to leave, and put her arms around the crying bundle.

Vert was slightly upset at the slap, no matter how gentle, but the results she couldn't argue with. She didn't think she could do that right now, so she left her sisters to their time together, and went back to her towering stacks of paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

After twenty minutes of tears Chika convinced Chloe to help her break in one of Chloe's new game systems. Playing Portal 2 helped calm the younger girl down as she got used to the controls, and having some laughs at the characters inside. Chika smiled as she played the two player mode with her new sister.

Chloe soon conked out as night started to fall, and Chika tucked her in, and left the nightlight on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day, Vert and Chika were shocked to see Chloe trying again to have breakfast at the table with them she was still pale and sweating, but she looked less likely to bolt, at least before the meal ended.

The meal was delivered by some servants at the basilicom, and while Chloe flinched when they came close, she managed to stay in her seat throughout the meal, and listened to the details of her nation as Chika and Vert discussed them. They would normally have tried to keep Chloe in the conversation, but they didn't want to scare her off when she finally made it to the meal without passing out.

They politely ignored how she took off like a bat out of hell as soon as she was done eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe looked at the game box she had in her hand, and frowned. Chika had recommended she try it, so that she could try to get used to talking with others, even if it's not face to face.

Setting her face, she booted up her system, and after setting the voice scrambles so nobody could recognize her voice, she put the disk in, and the headphones with mic on her head.

Starting the game "4 Goddesses Online" she created her character.

She had decided on a ninja, one that had the same general figure as she did, but with some alterations, such as blood red hair, gold eyes, and red nail polish, and used the name 'Crimson Night'.

As soon as she logged in and entered the primary town, she was almost run over by another player. A player named Green Heart.

"Apologies," the other player said, and then the player looked closely at her, and then asked, "Are you new?"

Crimson Night nodded, tongue tied as she hadn't expected to see, what was most likely her sister within minutes of starting.

Green Heart smiled, and said, "I'm meeting with some newbies of my guild, to give them some tips, would you like to come along?"

Crimson Night shook her head, as she didn't feel up to meeting a large group.

Green Heart smiled and simply said, "Let us exchange member addresses, so if you have questions, I could answer them for you.

After they did, Crimson Night wandered the town for a bit until she found her first class quest. It was a simple one, kill ten Dogoos, with an optional reward for keeping her damage below a certain point.

On her way out of the town she crossed paths with another new person, named Uni, whom was a thief.

"Heading out?" Uni asked, and upon getting a confirmation smiled and asked, "Want to team up for a bit? I have only an hour or so of playtime today."

Crimson Night thought for a second and nodded shyly, she was choking too much to really speak, but that seemed to be enough for the Thief, and the she offered a party invite, that was quickly accepted.

The two departed, and a half hour in, as they had both finished a few quest, and Uni was chatting about how she admired her sister, and how she wanted to be like her, then turned the conversation towards Crimson Night, and asked, "What about you? How are you with your family."

the game graphics then, in a moment of irony, started to storm in the area they were in, but Crimson Night answered anyway, perhaps talking to somebody not connected with the issue would help. "I feel like I'm causing nothing but problems for my sister, ever since I became her sister I've been too scared to really leave my room, and while she's been patient I know she's getting frustrated."

"Adopted, huh? Don't worry about it, as long as you keep trying, I'm sure you'll be fine, I'm sure she knows of the reasons why you're like that. Just take it slow and steady."

Crimson Night frowned, she hadn't fully confided in her sister on why she was scared, in fact she was scared to, and she told Uni that.

Uni Frowned as she filled another Dogoo up with bullets, and responded, "You need to tell her, and soon. It'll make it easier if she knows the full story, and might be able to help with overcoming the problem."

Crimson night frowned as she used her giant shurikan to bisect a Tulip that was trying to hit Uni from behind.

What Uni said made some sense, but she was still scared, what if her sister abandoned her because she was too weak to be a candidate? She couldn't stop a human from throwing him into a cupboard what if she started calling her a freak because of the incidents he caused? What if...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she got hit from behind, and she heard Uni shout, "Head in the game Crimson!"

Putting the thoughts out of her mind she reengaged the hostile mobs, and finished off the set.

The time for the two to be together was at an end after the battle, because Uni had to leave, and so they exchanged member addresses, and Uni logged out, giving food for thought to the new player of 4 Goddesses Online.

She decided to log off for lunch... and to see weather she could make a second trip to the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

She did, and while even more skittish than in the morning, she managed to stay for the entire time.

She noticed the looks of concern the other two females gave her and she decided that she couldn't talk about her life before she was reborn, but she could write it down.

After lunch she asked for some pens and notebooks over the intercom, and after they were delivered, she started writing.

She wrote of her treatment by Harry's aunt and uncle, although she used the name 'Freak' instead of Harry as she didn't know her original name.

She wrote of how she was forced to do chores that only someone more than twice Harry's age when he died should do.

She wrote of the abuse, and constant near starvation.

She wrote how nobody in the neighborhood helped him, weather adults or children, in fact his cousin had a gang that helped to beat him up.

Lastly, she wrote of his death.

With the final part of her last life put down on paper, she closed the notebook, and on the cover she wrote, "My last life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

After breakfast the next morning, she nervously walked to Vert, and put the notebook on the table, and ran off before she could change her mind.

Vert looked at the notebook and saw the title, and her eyes widened, and she smiled, as it looked like her sister was starting to open up to her. She decided to read it later, in the privacy of her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

To get her mind off what she had just did, Chloe logged onto her online game, and was pleasantly surprised that Uni was on, and the two went monster hunting.

Uni approved of Crimson Night's action of writing it all down, and complemented her on her bravery, in how she decided to come clean about her past.

Well it would've been braver if she had told her sister to her face, but to do it at all was a step forward.

After their time was up, Chloe decided to try some other games.

Chika peeked in to the varied cursing of Chloe whom had died for the seventy-second time in Dark Souls.

Chika smiled as it was a step forward to have Chloe having fun and not crying like she had been too often these past days.

She closed the door as Chloe hit death Seventy-three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3:Recovery continues and setback

Candidate Rebirth.

AN: Chloe will eventually go to Hogwarts, but there will be some characters missing. You can probably guess them, if you apply logic to the books, and what would happen if Harry wasn't there.

Chapter 3: Recovery continues, and setback.

It had been two months since Chloe had written out her past life for her sister, and her sister was even more patient than before. She also suggested that Chloe keep a diary, if only to keep her thoughts in order, and vent her frustrations.

She decided to use the one that came with the Dark Souls 3 guide (EN).

 _Entry 7:_

 _It has been over two months since I became Chloe, and I finally feel like I'm starting to adjust. I no longer feel like I'm going to faint simply going to breakfast, or any meal. I'm also getting used to the staff, as I can pass them by in the hall with barely a flinch now._

 _Later today, a real test will happen. I will be introduced to the goddess and candidate of Laststation, a rival nation. Those two, according to my sister, would be the least likely of the goddess/candidate pairs to set me off again. She also said that she will be keeping Blanc/White Heart, Iris Heart, and Neptune far away from me for now, as she believes that they would set me back to how I was before._

 _I see no reason to doubt her._

 _I have also started studying so that I could start helping my nation. My nation... two months and I already call it home, despite living, no surviving in another world entirely for most of my life. I will start moving onto the other nations in a few months._

 _I_ will _recover, I_ will _protect it, I_ **will** _defend those that will come to count on me as a Goddess Candidate... as soon as I can get out of the building without panicking, and become trained to do so._

 _It's a work in progress._

 _The good news is that my body is finally starting to feel like mine, instead of a too large meatsuit, and knowledge that I probably should've had from the start is settling in._

 _I still won't wear skirts and dresses yet._

 _I'm ending it here, because it's time to get ready to meet the two that are coming, I wonder why my sister didn't tell me their names..._

 _End entry_.

Chloe closed her diary, and stood up to get ready, and dressed in a nice semi formal blouse and slacks, and gave a little shudder at the more feminine garb she had in her closet. She promised her sister that she would eventually wear some, at least some of the time, just not yet.

She then left her room, giving a nod of acknowledgment, and a smile to a passing guard, whom accepted it with a set of his own, and graciously ignore her small flinch.

The staff had been informed not to take it personally.

The girl made her way to the meeting room that they were going to be meeting with the other goddess and candidate, and when she opened the door, she stared in shock, one of the two was a dead ringer for her 4 Goddess Online friend.

"Uni?" she asked by accident.

"Yes, and who are you?" Uni asked shrewdly.

"Um... I don't suppose the name Crimson Night means anything?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Uni facepalmed. Of course her online friend would be here, she would like to talk to her, but she had to meat her fellow candi...

Her thoughts where interrupted when Vert said in a slightly disappointed voice, "Sister, don't be rude, come in and introduce yourself."

Taking a deep breath, she walked in and said, with a bow, "Hello, My name in Ch... Chloe, and I'm the... the Goddess Cand... candidate for Leanbox." She was proud that she finished her introduction with only some stammering.

Uni kept her facepalm going, of course her online teammate would be a combination of nervous wreck, and by the way she was dressed, tomboy.

That made the conversation she had about her sister really, really odd.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Vert said, "Chloe, why don't you and Uni hang out? Noire and I need to discuss the joint military operation we have planned."

Chloe nervously nodded, and asked, "Would you like to hang out in my room?"

Uni was torn, she wanted to help with her sister's planning, but the look Noire was giving her, as well as Vert, made it seem like they had intended her to be around the other candidate from the start.

She followed her online friend to her room, and was unsurprised to find it decorated in Leanbox colors, although the fact that it was neat and clean, and didn't have game equipment on every surface like Noire claimed Vert did was a surprise, not that there weren't any counsels around.

The two spent their time speaking, and playing games, and part of the misery was reveled when Chloe mentioned the bare bones of her reincarnation.

It definitely made Uni think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two more months passed, and Chloe was moving freely through the building, both the public parts and the privet. It was at this time that Vert decided it was time to start training, so one day after breakfast she dragged her sister to the armory.

"Chloe, today I'm going to start your combat training, so I brought you here to pick a weapon. Try out however many you need to, and pick one." Vert explained.

Chloe, whom was nervous because she had never fought before, asked, "How will I know what I'm suited for?"

"Some people choose for preference, some just pick a weapon that just _feels_ right, and others just pick whatever to just choose one. I recommend the second. Just pick some and give them a few swings," Vert explained.

Chloe took a deep breath, and tried to pick up a buster sword, which was the closest to her.

It nearly cut her in half as her grip was so wrong that it slipped towards her edge first.

The hammer she picked up knocked her out for an hour.

After the hammer Vert made sure she had a trusted, non gossipy medic on hand.

She stabbed herself in the foot with the spear she tried.

Shooting a gun... she missed the practice target so badly that the bullet ricocheted so badly she shot herself in the ass.

She tripped over her own feet when she tried some punching with knuckle weapons.

After lunch she tried an axe, and nearly lost her head.

She managed to not hurt herself with the daggers, but they still felt wrong.

She broke her leg swinging a mace.

Weapon after weapon she tried, and she ended up hurting herself with every type of obvious weapon in the armory.

She leaned against the now empty weapon rack, as Vert didn't want her sister hurting herself trying to put them back. She then noticed a ratty old book, hidden behind the rack. Curious she picked it up, and she felt a warmth that no weapon had given her.

Just as Vert turned towards her sister to call it a day, and to have someone bring in some more unusual weapons for Chloe to try, the book fell open in her hands, and a giant blue arm jumped out of page twenty-one, and swung the sword it held. (EN2) Then it changed pages to seventy-three, and the same arm came out, this time holding a spear.

"I think I found something sis!" Chloe chirped.

Vert nodded, she was slightly impressed by the choice, and how it worked. More how it worked than the choice to be honest though.

They still had a few hours before dinner, so they decided to spar a bit, and Chloe found out the disadvantages of her new weapon.

It attacked relatively slowly, meaning that a fast opponent could easily dodge.

Chloe was frustrated as they neared the end of their allotted time for training, as she felt so weak compared to her sister, and useless. Then it happened, the book opened up, and words engraved themselves on page one.

Pointing her hand at the slowly charging Vert she intoned, "Flame burning bright, _Firebolt._ "

The ball of fire was such a surprise that it struck Vert in the chest, doing minimal damage.

Vert smiled, and brushed off the small amount of soot from her dress as she addressed her sister, "Good shot, let's call it a day. Don't be too frustrated, you're just starting out while I've been doing this for a while. Now, let's get some dinner."

Chloe opened her mouth to protest, when her stomach made itself known. She blushed and made to put the book back, when she was stopped by her sister.

Clutching the book in her arms she departed to her last meal of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later the cleaning staff was looking at the mess left in the armory in dismay. Almost all the weapons were scattered on the ground, and it was done by the only two they couldn't bitch out.

With a sigh they started the cleanup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was the next day that it happened, something that proved that Vert was right to keep certain goddesses away from her sister.

White Heart visited without warning.

Correction, a _pissed_ White Heart visited without warning, as a shipment of material that she ordered and paid for was delivered to Leanbox by accident, and forwarded to their factories.

It was bad luck that Chloe was in the room when she stormed in.

"Thunder tits, how dare you steal from me?" she demanded in a loud voice, her volume, anger, and insult causing Chloe to shrink back. The motion drew White Heart's attention, and she continued, "And who's the fucking brat? I would've thought you would be more concerned with running your nation or your damn games then helping a useless brat like her!"

White Heart, while having a foul mouth, and a dislike/friendly/unfriendly rivalry with Vert, was not cruel, nor would she have said anything like that if she had even the slightest inkling of the effect it would have on Chloe.

The problem is she didn't know, and misinterpreted the motions Chloe made when she had barged in.

The next thing she knew, White Heart was slammed aside, as the now crying girl barreled through the doorway she was in. White heart hit the wall hard as the girl ran towards her room.

"What's her Fucking pro... ACK" White heart started, only to be interrupted by Green Heart Gripping her by the neck with a pissed look on her face.

"You better not have set my sister's recovery back. I never want to hear you insult her again, do you here me?" Green Heart snarled.

White Heart had the word 'sister' rattling around in her head, and the fact that said sister was trying to recover emotionally from something. Rattled she replied in a tight voice, "Sorry, I didn't know, please let me down."

Green Heart simply growled as she dragged the smaller struggling goddess towards the exit of the basilicom. Then, with a snarled, "Get out." she bodily threw the goddess of Lowee out of the building.

Vert sighed as she changed back, she knew that she would have to deal with whatever brought Blanc there in the first place, but that could wait, she had a sister to comfort.

Opening her sister's door gently she noticed that her sister was fast asleep, apparently having cried herself to sleep. Her diary was opened to the most recent entry. Vert resisted the temptation to read the entry, and snuck in to close the book. It was a shame, because she would've had more insight of the damage the other goddess caused if she had read it.

 _Entry 18 (EN3):_

 _Today started out well, today started out well, I helped Vert with a few petitioners, and then sparred with her. She claims I'm improving but I'm not so sure._

 _Then it happened, she came in._

 _A person that was apparently another goddess, she came in and insulted my sister, and then she agreed with what I always thought of myself._

 _I'm useless to my sister. I barely started to walk around this ONE. BLOODY. BUILDING! At this rate it'll take years, if not decades before I can actually help her!_

 _Even my combat abilities show I can't be a help to her. I can't even hurt her when I can catch her by surprise!_

 _Why she, and Chika have been putting up with me I don't know, I just don't._

 _End entry._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

One and a half days later Vert broke down the locked door. Her sister had stopped coming to meals, and worse the kitchens haven't had orders from her.

Vert became furious at White Heart as she looked into the dead staring eyes of her sister. A sister that didn't look like she had really moved except to sit up with her plushy Pyramid Head. It also didn't look, or smell like had bathed in the time since she had been last seen.

Vert reached out and pulled the unresponsive girl into a fireman's carry. She will bring her to the baths, and call Chika to join her. Chloe needed her family if she was to recover.

She cursed the Goddess of Lowee for doing this to her sister, or more precisely for bringing the insecurities of her sister back to the fore.

She smiled as her sister started to react as she was being cleaned, and by the time they started soaking in the bathes Chloe was dozing in Vert's embrace with a small smile.

Chika soon joined them, and joined in the cuddle.

It was a cleaned and dressed girl that started to move semi autonomously, if woodenly.

Vert knew she could get her sister through this with Chika, and her's help, and her sister would be back, stronger than before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: It's true the guide came with a journal.

EN2: Inspiration, Leon from Star Ocean 2.

EN3: she only writes when she has something to get off her chest, not everyday.

Character Analysis: Dumbledore.

He is a horrible leader, non stop. He doesn't believe anybody needs information, or is clever enough to use it. Much of the horicrux hunt in book 7 could've probably been avoided if he let others know both what they were, and what objects they look like.

The locket for example.

His information hoarding kept getting people either killed, or nearly killed. If he had a second person when he went after the ring he probably wouldn't have needed to be killed.

Bill worked in Gringotts, and probably could've found the bloody cup.

Harry saw the tiara in book 6, but didn't have a clue.

And I wonder how far he actually looked to get rid of the shard in Harry? Did he just read some books and declare he couldn't do anything? Or did he ask in various magical cultures? My opinion? The books.

In short he kept need to know info from people that needed to know. He also seemed to be assured of his immortality until he was dieing from a curse, as he made no provisions for others to get the information if he died.

So does his second chance philosophy. His group should've been launching lethal attacks, not stunners. There is no excuse for one side in a war to be hamstrung.

There was also the fact that he has three jobs, each a full time job. If head concentrated on one he could do a better job.

Example, if he was in charge of just the Wizenmot, he could've caught the fact that some people were sent to prison without a trial.

Rowling also wrote the books as if he actually was an idiot. The first book had traps that three first years could get through, making it look like a test for Harry.

How the HELL did Dumble NOT connect Moaning Myrtle to the Myrtle that was killed fifty years before book 2? unless it was another Harry test.

Book 3: he let a child have a time turner, nuff said.

Book 4: only an age line? Really?

Book 5: Can't do anything about a teacher forcing students to carve words in their hands?

Book 6: really? No combat training? Not even some unusual and powerful spells to study on his own time?

Book 7: sending 3 barely adults that haven't even finished education on a cross country trek for powerful dark artifacts? With some really crappy clues.

These are just how I see him, and so how I write him.


	4. Chapter 4: Trial and trial by combat

Candidate Rebirth

AN: There will be, within a few chapters, ONE more MAJOR setback in recovery, but not as bad as White Heart, so angst level will soon be dropping.

AN2: It has been pointed out Chloe's name doesn't quite fit pattern of the other candidates, and all I can say is whoops, too bad! I would like to point out that Chloe wasn't fully mentally formed into her body, which is why she didn't already HAVE one at the start unlike the others.

AN3: any objections if Chloe's HDD is quite a bit different from standard?

Chapter 4: Trial and trial by combat.

Four months had passed on Earth, and a trial was just starting.

A trial that had caught the attention of the media, as they don't often find a case of child cruelty and murder this bad.

Unknown to most in the audience, an old man with eye-watering robes was also in the audience. He was concerned. Most of his devices had died, and later exploded in the most spectacular fashion, except two. The two that had survived were created using soul magic, a branch of magic he tended to despise, but had it's uses to do good. One was a tracker, and the other was something to detect the physical health of the subject.

The blood based versions had either exploded or stopped working. The simply enchanted ones had as well.

With a sigh he turned towards the trial. (EN)

The prosecution had stood to start her case, and did so by stating the charges "Vernon and Petunia Dursley are charged with multiple counts of child abuse, and one first degree murder charge, all in relation to the young boy found dead at their house."

The judge turned toward the defense, and in a somber tone asked, "How the defense plead?"

"Not guilty your honor," the solicitor replied uncomfortably.

He knew he his clients were screwed.

"Very well, would the prosecution call their first witness?"

The coroner that had performed the autopsy took the stand. He was a middle age man, whom was wearing his scrubs.

After being sworn in, the questioning started, "Would you state your name and occupation for the court?"

"Timothy Smith, Coroner."

"Your report stated that the boy died from thirst, and infections from various wounds, what wounds were there? And in your professional opinion, where did they come from? And are there any other injury's on the boy beyond the cause of death?"

The man on the stand was serious, and he replied, "yes that's correct. The wounds that were infected were a patch of missing hair and skin on the scalp that had burns surrounding it, this was most likely caused by being hit by a hot hard object."

The prosecution interrupted, and said, "People's exhibit two your honor, a frying pan with a bit of flesh and hair stuck to it, which are consistent to the boy's.

Vernon Bellowed out, ignoring his lawyer's suggestion that he be quiet, "It was the freaks fault! He shouldn't have burnt our breakfast!"

"Enough Dursley! Further outbursts will cause you to be in contempt of court," the judge declared.

"Sir, could you retract that? That could easily be taken as a confession, and he might make more."

The defense was about to insist that the judge uphold it, when the judge agreed.

Petunia paled as she realized that if her husband didn't shut up, they would be found guilty on all counts.

The coroner the continued his testimony, about the broken ribs, and arm. The hand shaped bruises.

More evidence, in the form of pictures of the injuries was submitted, as well as measurements comparing Vernon's hands to the hand bruises.

And through it all, Vernon wouldn't shut up. He was eventually removed as he started insulting everybody involved.

Petunia by that point was sobbing in her hands at her husband's temper.

After the coroner stepped down, the police investigator that did the actual investigating at the house took the stand.

There was more evidence of child abuse, from the roughly carved "Freak's room" in the cupboard, obviously carved by the child, the bloodstains, the lack of toys, books, or other possessions, to the fact that the bed was made out of slabs of cardboard on the floor and a thin blanket, and finally to the fact that there was no less than five locks of various types on the outside of the cupboard, all of them had been needed to be broken to get the body out.

The evidence of murder was self explanatory, the fact that they left the boy in a boiling hot house locked in a tiny cupboard, without food, water, or a place to relieve himself.

The solicitor tried to argue for his clients, but he really had no arguments for any of the evidence.

So he tried to bring in a character witness to help, and he really only found one willing.

Marge Dursley.

It was a disaster from the defense perspective, she was rude, overbearing, and blatantly said they should have killed him when they found the boy on their doorstep.

The defense attorney decided to throw in the towel at that, as the judge ordered an investigation on the woman he had brought in as a witness. He had known from the start that the case was virtually hopeless, but his clients wouldn't allow him to attempt to strike a deal, and his male client acting out just made it worse.

The jury was out for a record breaking thirty seconds.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked, and inside he was pissed at the defendants.

"We have your honor, Guilty on all charges," the leader of the jurors said.

The judge nodded, and ordered Vernon brought back, with a warning that additional charges of being in contempt of court would be brought upon him if he starts acting out again.

The judge stood up and slammed the gravel to settle everybody, and said, "Petunia, and Vernon Dursley, you have been found guilty of an unknown number of child abuse counts, and First degree murder. I personally am disgusted at how you treated the boy, whether or not he is related to you. As we don't know the full extent of the emotional and physical abuse you two have heaped upon the boy, combined with you leaving him to die, I am sentencing you to seven consecutive life sentences, with no possibility of parole. Your son will be given to child services, in hope that the damage you have caused him can be reversed. Case dismissed."

Vernon started shouting that it was all the freak's fault, and jumped out to attempt to attack the judge, and Petunia just started weeping. She had lost everything, her home, her freedom and her son. At least she isn't getting tasered like her husband she realized.

The recently tasered Vernon, and Petunia were led to the vehicle that would send them to their new home.

Dumbledore left the trial, which was a rather quick one all things considered, worried that he wouldn't be able to reestablish the bloodwards when he found the boy, a boy he _knew_ had to still exist since two devices said he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Vert marched to her sister's room a day after she got her sister moving again. She needed to help her sister, and she decided to push her.

Her combat abilities at least. Chloe needed confidence, and the best way she could think to build it, is to show her that she, while not strong already, can _become_ strong, and with the fact that the combat fields don't have too many people, and those that are there would understand beginner mistakes, it shouldn't be too hard for her to be there.

In Vert's left hand was a green hooded cloak, and after knocking on the door, and being called to enter, she tossed it at her sister.

"What?" Chloe asked in shock, and fell silent at the stern expression that her sister had, the current turn of events had shocked her out of her wooden state.

"Get dressed, and put the cloak on, it should help with your nervousness about being around strangers. Today we are going to get you some practical experience with some enemies of your own 'weight class', instead of myself whom is above your current level," Vert commanded.

Chloe complied, as she hadn't seem her sister in this mood before, and was befuddled by it. After she was dressed, Vert went into her HDD and flew her sister off to the closest field.

Upon landing Chloe took a look around. There were blobs with dog ears and tails, walking flowers, and even some monsters that looked like they came from Dudley's Space Invaders game.

"Chloe, I took some missions for you to complete, and I will only jump in to help IF and only IF you need help. This is your time to show _yourself_ that you have potential. _I_ already know you do. Now in order to complete the missions, you have to kill ten dogoos, which are the blobs with dog ears and tails, five tulips, which are the walking flowers, and find three medical herbs, which I will show you what to look for. Any extras you kill would be great and give you some extra experience," Vert explained.

Chloe was nervous, but didn't say a word of protest, as she realized that her sister was simply trying to help, and to break her of White Hearts words, and so she cast a quick firebolt at the closest dogoo.

It went strait through the first one and exploded on a second, killing both. Looking at her hand in shock, she didn't see another spawn behind her until Vert skewered it.

"Pay attention sister," Vert admonished a sheepish Chloe.

Confidence added, Chloe used her weapon for the first time in actual combat, and found it was less tiring, but also less powerful, taking two or three blows to kill the dogoos.

Ten dogoos pass before she knew it, and was actually starting to have fun, when one hit her from behind. It staggered her a few steps, and into the path of a tulip. Which knocked her down. Vert was about to help when the tulip was blasted by a firebolt, and the dogoo by what looked like a blade of wind.

"That's new," Vert muttered to herself.

Laying on the ground, in an area temporarily cleared of enemies, Chloe muttered, "Ow..."

Placing a Nepbull by her sister's head Vert commented, "You need to pay attention to your surroundings, nice recovery though."

"Agreed. Hello Lady Vert," a new voice pitched in. "Taking a day off to help a new adventurer?"

Vert smiled at the young woman approaching her, and nodded. "You could say that Iffy, but it would only be part of the story."

IF looked at the downed girl, whom was trying to catch her breath speculatively... until said girl got up, and her hood fell, and before she could put it back up her face was exposed.

IF gasped and asked, "Is she your...?"

Vert nodded, and said, "Yes, but keep it quiet for now. Chloe, here is a good friend of mine, her name is IF, Neptune and I simply call her Iffy though."

"Ummmm," Chloe said nervously, then continued, 'Ni-nice to-to meet yo-you I gue-guess."

IF looked at Vert in askance, and during that distraction Chloe grabbed the Nepbull and ran to finish her quests.

Vert sighed, and simply said, "Long story, and its hers to tell."

IF nodded, and then both turned upon hearing a loud scream.

They saw Chloe running from a giant dogoo.

A very pissed giant dogoo.

One that Vert took out in one blow.

Chloe leaned against a tree and caught her breath, but Vert could tell by the smile on the girl's face that the excursion did its job. It gave the girl self confidence, with the added bonus of teaching her caution.

She had also gained five levels, and that was actually pretty impressive since she started out a bit stronger than Vert had expected.

Vert looked at Chloe, whom was apparently so tired now she fell asleep against the tree she was resting against and smiled. Now, she felt, she was on the right track.

Gathering her sister in her arms, Vert transformed again and, after giving IF her farewell, flew back to the Basilicom.

Chika, waiting for her sisters to come back smiled at the wiped out form of the younger, and the small smile that adorned her face, and relaxed.

The two dressed Chloe for bed and tucked her in. They hoped that this would be the last major setback in their sister's recovery.

They were wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: low knowledge of legalities in America, much less Briton, leads me to improvise.


	5. Chapter 5: HDD

Candidate Rebirth

AN: no AN!

Chapter 5: HDD

It had been two months since Chloe had first entered real combat, and she had made over a dozen excursions since, mainly in the company of her sister, but there were a few times she was dropped off with IF, and she had been making good progress, in both skill, and levels.

She had also made progress at leaving the basilicom, and now could make it both to the guild next door, and to the city borders, although she needed to be with her sister to do so.

She still hadn't entered the city, but was edging towards doing so. Vert decided that she would put off the official announcement until she was semi confident walking the city. It was looking like it would take six months more, or perhaps more in the event of a regression.

Today the two were going to a slightly higher level area than normal Halo Mountain, because Chloe wanted to test herself. She had her own guild license, and was starting to take quests using it.

She also decided to try some more obviously feminine clothing. She was wearing a knee length green skirt, a white blouse, with a green non-constrictive corset, and white stockings. She was also wearing her now standard cloak, and a pair of sensible boots.

She was doing well, killing wolves, and other monsters. Even when some went viral increasing their stats she still managed to with, with Vert only providing support with items.

And then it happened, seven Fenrir Wolves spawned. The two were surrounded, and they were just high enough level that Vert couldn't kill them as quickly the rest of the monsters in the area. And she was set upon by four of them, which while within her capabilities, took time to defeat.

That left three for Chloe.

She found that she couldn't deal enough damage to the three to get one to back off enough to switch targets before being hit.

Within minutes, she hit the ground bleeding, and her clothes pretty much shredded.

She panicked when the one directly in front of her snarled and Lunged at her mouth open for a fatal bite. Then it happened, a bright flash illuminated the clearing, and the Fenrir was sent flying back.

The flash of light, when it cleared drew everybody's attention to the now reveled figure.

The girl, no now woman, was floating several inches off the ground. She, instead of having a figure that was well on the way to matching her sister's, now was that of a tomboy with minimal curves, her now leaf green hair complemented her now blue eyes.

Her outfit consisted of a skin tight spandex bodysuit in whites and greens a M.C. Escher type pattern that seemed to move when she stood still, and she had a pair of metal boots, and gauntlets, as well as a chestplate. On her back she had two pure white mechanical angel wings.

She also had two huge metal arms, that looked like they only started from a little above the elbow. (EN) One of which was floating by her left arm, the other was pointing in front of her fist forward.

One of the fenrirs she was facing shook off the effect first, only to be met with a backhand from the left 'arm'. As if it was the signal, that battle recommenced. Green Sister's third Fenrir met a double fisted downward smash, that finished it off.

Now Vert was facing two badly inured fenrirs, and Green Sister had two moderately injured.

Green Sister grabbed one of the two using her arms and smashed it into the other, knocking the two down in a heap.

At this point Vert had finished the last of her set, and was about to go help her sister when Green Sister intoned unemotionally, "Shadow Blow." and one of her metal fists glowed black, and smashed into the piled up wolves, killing them both.

"You unlocked your HDD, good, sorry about not helping, these things don't normally spawn in such numbers," Vert said.

Green Sister turned towards Vert and Vert took a step backwards. Her sister's eyes, they were emotionally dead. "Are you okay?" Vert asked cautiously.

"I am moderately injured," came the monotone reply. "It would be best if we head back."

Vert was disturbed and horrified by this HDD, and she really didn't do a good job hiding it. Even more so than Iris Heart. Iris still had emotions, likes and dislikes, but her sister... she seemed dead inside.

Vert shook her head, and said, "Agreed, I need to report this to the others, do you feel up to flying back? Or do you need to change back and be carried?"

"I am unsure I have the energy to fly back," came the reply, but before Vert could say anything, she continued, "But it would be advisable to try."

Vert looked at her sister in confusion, before changing to Green Heart. Why would it be advisable to try, and possibly fail?

"Very well," she said, then entered into her HDD form, and the two headed back.''

Green Sister's transformation dispelled five feet above the balcony, and Chloe hit the floor hard.

She then looked at the now untransformed Vert and ran back to her room.

"Dammit!" Vert yelled. She was not expecting her sister to run from her. She ran after her sister, she would NOT let an issue fester. She wasn't quite sure what the problem _was_ but she had a suspicion it was response to her...

Fuck, it was her response to Green Sister. She didn't hide her emotions well enough.

She ended up at the hall that contained both her sister's and her rooms, just as Chloe's door slammed and the click of the lock could be clearly heard.

Walking up to Chloe's door, she knocked.

All she got was a muffled, reply, although Vert could guess what was said.

"Sister, open up. We need to talk, I'm not angry at you, nor am I disappointed, but we _can't_ let this fester."

Five minutes passed...

Ten...

At fifteen she Knocked again.

At thirty she was about to break down the door... when the lock clicked.

Two minutes passed and Vert sighed, and took the door unlocking as an invitation.

Looking into the room, that had the lights off, and the light from the windows dimming due to the setting sun, she saw her sister sniffling in her bed, while dressed in her nightclothes, with tear tracts down her face.

Vert climbed into the bed, and without a second thought, took her sister into her arms. Her sister teared up and started crying into Vert's chest, and Vert just held her while rubbing her back.

"Why?" Chloe sobbed. Vert braced for the condemnation, when Chloe continued, "Why did I turn into that... that... that... THING? I hate it!"

Vert sighed, and rubbed her sister back some more before answering, "That was your HDD, or Hard Drive Divinity, in short your Goddess Candidate form. I'm sorry for my reaction, I just wasn't expecting your personality change to be similar to Plutia's. Not that your form was like Iris heart, but more the super extreme personality change. Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I reacted so badly in my surprise. It was just seeing my sweet shy sister turning into..."

"A monster?" Chloe said softly.

"No, more like a robot. No emotions, just logic," Vert answered soothingly.

"I'm not going to use it again," Chloe said snuggling closer to her sister.

Vert sighed, and said, "You will." Chloe looked at Vert in shock, and her next words made Chloe think, "There will come a day, maybe not soon, that someone important to you will be in danger, and you will use it to save them, because you have no choice. It may not be tomorrow, or even in many decades, but the power boost will be needed someday."

Chloe wanted to deny it, but the thought of Chika dieing because she was too afraid of her other form made her vow to only use it if absolutely necessary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day saw Chloe waking up in her sisters embrace, and while in the comforting embrace she thought of the previous day, and she frowned. It wasn't just the look her sister gave her that drove her to run, it was almost as if...

She started cursing loudly, which woke up Vert, whom cuffed her to stop the foul language.

"What caused you to start that this early?" Vert demanded, upset that she woke to her sister cussing.

"I just realized a problem with my HDD," came the apologetic answer, and at Vert's look she continued, "All the emotions I SHOULD have felt, hit me all at once when I changed back."

Vert's eye's widened, and Chloe, whom had been doing so much better running like that made sense, if all the fear, both of the combat, and of being rejected, hit her at once... she probably couldn't handle it yet.

"I'm suspending your field training for now. I need to hold a conference with the others. That many high ranked, for the area, enemies spawning at once, in the same location, is _not_ normal. I will also be putting out a APB to the guild cautioning hunters of the event," Vert said, and then continued, "I will allow you to go to the lower ranked areas, but you will be accompanied by someone that I will select since this is going to be a time killer."

Chloe nodded, and stood up to collect her bath stuff, and her clothes for the day, which disappointed Vert because it was back to the tomboy style outfit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two weeks later the person Vert contacted to accompany her sister came.

The door to the meeting room opened and she came in.

The young woman was wearing a white and green vest, shorts, gloves, and shoes and a black and white hat. The hat let her dog ears show, and her shorts let her dog tail out. Her tanned skin had yellow lightning bolts on it.

"Chloe looked at the girl with a great deal of curiosity, and then Vert spoke, "Cyberconnect2, I was wondering whether you would mind being a semi-permanent partner to my sister, so that she won't be alone when she hits the field, she's growing quickly in experience but she's still a beginner."

Cyberconnect2's eyes widened at the offer, and then the implication of the statement hit her, Leanbox finally had a candidate.

"Of course! Leave her to me! Come on, let's hit a field so we can get a feel for each other's abilities." Cyberconnect2 said.

"Ummm sure,' Chloe responded, "Just let me get ready."

After getting dressed in what she had made into her current standard for combat outfit, she followed her new partner out to the guild to get some low level quests.

It was looking to be the start of a good friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter end.

EN: Plachta'a weapon from Atelier Sophie: Alchemist of the Mysterious Book

EN2: what did everybody think of Chloe's 'combat outfit' (AKA what she wore at the start of the chap) and her HDD?

EN3: Shorter than planned, but I did all my goals for the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Dumbledore arrives

Candidate Rebirth,

AN: is it bad I see blitzball as less ridiculous than Quidditch?

AN2: current ideas for Chloe's pairing, Cyberconnect2, Adult Neptune from V2, C-sha, or S/E-Sha. Or just for giggles, Histore.

AN3: I wish you could delete a signed review. I just got one from a religious nutcase, whom made a rant about his religion, the same rant on his profile, and every single one of his 58 'stories'. Only looked at one, but since all of them have the same bloody word count, I would like to warn people they should block pen name Live-to-forgive user ID 4385886, as he will probably start spamming your reviews. It might be a good idea for people to start reporting him.

I don't call religious people nutcases normally you understand, but when you post the same thing on your account 66 times, plus spamming the same bloody thing as reviews, you probably qualify.

Chapter 6: Dumbledore arrives.

It had been exactly four years since Harry died, and Dumbledore had finally figured out a way to use the sole tracking device left to reach 'Harry'. He wasn't quite sure where the boy had ended up, or why the other devices had stopped working, but today was the boy's birthday, and so the connection was the strongest it would ever be.

Activating the ritual he had found, using the device, and the Hogwarts quill as a focus, the quill started writing in a jerky manner, like it was fighting itself, at least for the name.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Chloe's privet quarters._

 _Leanbox Primary Basisicom._

 _Leanbox Capital, Leanbox_

 _Gameindustry._

Later, hindsight would have him admit that he should have used just the quill.

Looking at the address in confusion, one reason being that Harry is apparently living in a girl's room, as well as the rest making no sense to him.

"Can you get me there old friend?" he asked his phoenix Fawkes, as he really didn't want to use the other ritual he found, as it required him to sacrifice animals.

The self roasting bird trilled and landed on the old man, and delaying only to allow him to grab the acceptance letter before flaming him to another world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

He landed on the ground and looked around. He was confused, this place looked like nowhere he knew in the world, with the closest place by how people were so oddly dressed being Akibahara in Japan. He winced when he realized that hundreds of people saw him arrive... and was also shocked when nobody seemed to care.

He looked at the shops around him and saw a bookstore. A bookstore with a book Titled 'Colored Magic for Beginners. Black, White, Red, and Blue' next to a book titled 'Hardware and Software, Building Your Own Computer' in the window display.

He completely disregarded the large building he appeared in front of, thinking that Basilicom was the local word for an apartment building, so it wouldn't be that fancy.

He continued looking around, and saw magic being used openly, right next to technology far more advanced than he has ever seen in his rare forays into the muggle world, for example a magic user wandlessly healing a child's scrapped knee, and nobody looking shocked.

He walked towards a food vendor and asked, "Can you help me find a place called Basilicom?"

The food vendor looked at the man oddly, and pointed at the rather large building behind the man.

Dumbledore thanked the man, all the while grumbling at missing the obvious, he entered the building, nearly being run down by a green cloaked figure and her companion, whom were on their way out.

"Sorry sir, we weren't paying attention," said the cloaked figure. "Let's head out CC.

The mentioned CC nodded and with a "Sorry," of her own followed her younger companion.

Dumbledore chuckled and commented, "Such a polite young lady, I wish more had her manners."

He walked up to the receptionists desk, and said, "Hello, I'm looking for Harry Potter, I have information he lives here.

Chika, whom was manning the desk since the regular woman was sick shook her head and answered, sorry sir, I know everyone whom lives here, and there is nobody by that name."

Dumbledore was irritated. He had proof he was here. And after a moments thought, he showed the woman the envelope. "this was written by magical means. It has never failed to write the address of a student."

Chika took the envelope, and looked at the address before giggling. She continued for more than five minutes before calming down and answering the old man, "Sorry, the very thought of Chloe letting a boy live in her room is just so funny. That her sisters would allow it is even funnier."

Taking the envelope back, he tried again, "Can I at least look?"

The oracle snorted, and replied, "You are free to look around the public areas, but nobody is allowed into the private rooms without the express permission of their owners."

"Could I speak to Chloe?" the old man asked.

"You were nearly run down by her," came the amused reply. "She probably won't be back until dark."

"You let a young woman go out that long?" Dumbledore thundered, only to stop when the woman across the desk was looking at him oddly.

Chloe had been introduced publicly three years ago, and by now she was as well known as the rest of the candidates. The fact that he didn't recognize her bumping into her, would be rare, but nor unheard of. The fact that he didn't recognize her name, or that she would be perfectly okay being out that long with her partner... that was more than odd.

"Where _exactly_ are you from that you don't recognize her name, looks, or power?" Chika said slowly.

The old man stopped, he didn't want to answer that he was from another world. "Scotland."

"Never heard of it," came her answer. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Can I talk to her sister? It's important." the old man tried.

"No, she's in meeting all week, and at one of her sister's big games the day after her last meeting. I can set up an appointment for eight days from now if you want, barring an important one cropping up, or an emergency."

Dumbledore sighed and replied, "That will be fine." He knew he didn't have the authority or reputation to press the issue here, he also left a description of the boy he was looking for. Calling for his transportation he headed home after setting up a one pm appointment eight days from the day he made it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was unfortunate that he decided to go back seven days, after doing the tracking ritual again.

It was the season finale of blitzball, and Chloe was facing her opposite in the game. Leanbox vs. Lowee, a rivalry that has existed for quite some time.

Just as the ball was about to launched in... a man with a bird appeared in the middle of the sphere of water, without the enchantments the players have on them to allow them to survive the game.

Thinking fast she called a time out, grabbed the choking man, plus a bird that was now a chick, and swam with them to the edge of the water globe, and chucked him at the medical staff on duty, whom started giving the man CPR immediately. Seeing the thumbs up the staff gave her, she returned to her spot.

The game was fast, and it was as brutal as it could get within the rules, with at least three players tackled outside the globe per half of the game, with Chloe being one that was kicked out.

It was the cleanest game ever between the two teams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the medical section, a quarter of the way through the game, an old man, formally in hideous robes, was waking up. He was confused as to why his chest was bare, and why he had small circles glued on it, with wires heading to a machine that was making a most irritating beeping sound.

"Ah, your awake!" said a really chesty woman in a pink nurse outfit. "My name is Compa, and I'm the nurse currently assigned to you. Why did you teleport into the middle of a blitzball game?"

"Blitzball?" asked the old man asked.

In response Compa gave the old man a look, one that showed that she wondered what he was on, and turned on the TV, that was on the station showing the current game.

The old man blinked at the under water game, and watched in fascination as a teenage blonde girl nailed a goal with a vanishing/reappearing ball.

"You're in a bit of trouble," a new voice sounded. "Only team members, or maintenance crew are allowed in the main part of the stadium."

"Cave?" Compa asked a bit surprised.

The woman named Cave had red hair in twintails. A skimpy red, black, and red dress, a maid like black and white headband, white boots, and black knee high socks. She also had a well developed figure.

The old man looked at the woman and responded, "I was using a ritual to allow Fawkes to... where is Fawkes?" the old man started panicking.

"Fawkes?" Cave asked.

"My phoenix!"

"Oh the bird, we put the chick in a cage, we will bring him to you after you are cleared to leave by both myself, as the head of Leanbox Security, and Compa as a medical professional."

The old man leaned back and sighed, he would be stuck here for at least two weeks until his bird reached an age that he would be able to carry him back.

He was forced to answer the questions to the best of his abilities, and even the fact that he came from another dimension came out... a fact that Cave just nodded to and noted down, after all they had experience with such a thing before.

After the interview they brought in the baby phoenix, and let the man get some rest, although they wondered what the man would do for money as he had no local account.

A fact that he would soon find out after being released.

But for now, he decided to fool around with the TV controller, and accidentally accessed something called the internet.

He managed to avoid the two most common things found on the internet, and started a three year old news video file by accident while typing the name 'Chloe' in.

The file name?

"The Big Reveal! Leanbox has a Goddess Candidate!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

News file Plays:

 _Two reporters seem to start fighting over camera space._

" _This is Famitsu!"_

" _And this is Dengekiko!"_

 _Together: "And today we are reporting on a surprise announcement by Lady Vert!_

 _Famitsu: "She has given to indication on what the announcement is, is it a new game? New hardware? Or some new project?"_

 _Dengekiko shoves Famitsu out of the camera: "stop talking it's starting."_

 _Vert walked upon the stage, flanked by her oracle, and a cloaked green figure. The figure, who's face was hidden appeared nervous._

 _Vert then started speaking, "People of Leanbox, I am holding this event to introduce to you a very special someone, or more precisely to have her introduce herself!"_

 _The green Cloaked figure took a deep breath and walked up to the microphone, which was in the middle of a spotlight. Lowering her hood, she exposed her face to her nation for the first time in public, and spoke for the first time to her nation, "Hello everybody, m... my name is Chloe, and I'm your CPU candidate. I pledge to do my best!"_

 _there was a giant "aww" from much of the crowed at the shyness of their new candidate, which caused her to blush, increasing her 'cute' factor. She then withdrew as her part was nearly over, she just had to stand in the background and pretend to be a piece of furniture._

 _Her atomic blush wouldn't go away though._

The rest of the story was entirely Vert fielding questions, about how long she had a sister, and why she kept it secret so long, as well as speculation about what Green Sister looked like, and how she acted.

The general consensus was that people were hoping she kept her shy and sweet personality.

They would be in for quite a shock when they found out.

…

…

Then he accidentally found the porn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day saw a very hungry old man apperating to the basilicom for his breakfast appointment with Lady Vert.

He noticed a different 'secretary' than last time, (in reality the old one whom had recovered from being sick) and checked himself in. He was then led to a meeting room, in which two blonde females, one of which he recognized as the blitzball player on the marvelous muggle device he saw while being in the medical center, another which looked like an older version of her, and the original 'secretary' he met.

"Mr. Dumbledore, My name is Vert, the Goddess of Leanbox, and this is my sister Chloe, and our Oracle, and unofficial middle sister Chika, whom I believe you met when the secretary was out sick," Vert started out.

Chloe meanwhile, in her jeans and T-shirt combo, since she wasn't out for battle, narrowed her eyes, that was the same man she bumped into over a week ago, and whom interrupted the game.

"I have to ask before we start, are you stalking me? I find it odd we keep bumping into each other." the little sister asked.

"No young lady I'm not, the ritual just seems to keep dropping me by you for some reason," came the slightly confused reply.

Shrugging her shoulders she leaned back to wait for her sister to continue.

"I heard you are looking for a Boy named Harry Potter, and would like to search some private rooms. We have done a thorough search of all the records of our nation, both for the name, and the appearance, and I can guarantee there is no such boy here," Vert started off. "Why Don't you tell use why you think he's here?" She then paused hearing his stomach rumble, and continued, "we were about to start breakfast, would you like to join us?"

The old man blushed, and pulled out his bird from his pocket and set him on the table before answering, "Please, I'm stuck here, and I don't have any local currency."

Chloe shook her head and said, "If you wish you can accompany me on some low level quests to earn enough for a cheap hotel, and once you get used to it, we can set you up with a E rank provisional guild license. It would just be for some easy quests, but you should be able to earn enough until you find a way back."

"Thank you for the offer young lady, I would only need the help for two weeks while my phoenix regrows. I can also use the time to search for Harry, I probably should never have left him with the Dursley's..."

"Excuse me, did you say Dursleys?" Chika said in a voice that made liquid nitrogen feel like the sun.

At the same time Vert went grim, and Chloe flinched, and went blank faced, then her temper went nova, and she barely restrained herself from jumping across the table and tearing the old man's head off.

"How exactly did you track this 'Harry' here?" Vert asked coldly.

Dumbledore flinched, the power radiating from the three females across from him was more than either him or Tom put out, and that was for the weakest of the three, the strongest was putting out more power than both of them put together, and they were all focused on him.

He needed to talk... FAST. "I used soul magic to track him, and yes I said Dursleys, why?"

"I think I know hat happened to this 'Harry Potter' but I have to ask, what would you do if you found him?" Vert asked.

Dumbledore, despite the obvious threat from the girls replied, "I would have to get the boy's relatives out of prison, and put him back with them for his safety. I set up a bloodward that would protect him if he lived in the same place as his aunt since she was the closest blood relation to his mother."

Chloe was about to lunge at the man when Chika grabbed her and led her out of the room. If looks could kill the man would've been atomized.

"Then I won't tell you, after all you are going to put the child back in a murderous, and abusive home. So no, you won't get the location, and by how Chloe was acting, you won't have her help either. I will have your meal to go, better stretch it out," came Vert's reply.

"Please, It's for his protection! At least let me move his cousin to the same home as him!" Dumbledore pleaded. "He also needs to attend Hogwarts, the wizarding world has been eagerly expecting his return for a decade!"

The door opened again, and Chika returned, accompanied by... Green Sister.

"Sister," the transformed Chloe said in her creepy monotone, "I will tell him."

"Why did you...?" Vert asked.

"Someone needs a clear head, I will head out to a dungeon or field to let Chloe vent after this meeting," came the reply.

Green Sister explained, about how Harry, although the boy didn't know his name at the time of death, died and was reborn as Chloe, as well as all the issues that she needed to deal with after the rebirth.

Dumbledore was disturbed and horrified. Both by the story of abuse, and the person speaking about it.

At the end the old man took out the letter and sighed. There wasn't a Harry Potter to attend. He then had a thought, why not have Chloe attend instead. He could conceal Harry not being there by saying he's getting special training. That would keep everybody off his back, and have him technically still attending.

"How about Chloe attend instead? We can keep her reincarnation a secret as long as possible, and let her meet some friends that won't be intimidated by her position."

Vert Shook her head and replied, "Impossible, without enough share energy present she couldn't survive."

"Share energy?"

"It's the energy our followers give off, either through worship, or more commonly playing games on our counsels."

"What if I could get enough generated?" Dumbledore asked. "As it sounds like if I set up enough of these... counsels, and enough people play them, it would solve the problem of her attending.

Vert shut her eyes and took a deep breath, now that the initial anger was depleted, she was thinking clearer. She activated a computer counsel built into the dining room table so she could work while eating in an emergency, and quickly created a account for the old man, and transferred a few thousand credits in.

"I have created a account with some money for you, it should last you a few days. Come back in three days and we will talk."

The old man nodded, and after getting instructions on how to use the account, he left. Green sister left right after him, dragging her partner out of her room, and flying to a field to allow Chloe to blow up some monsters for stress relief, and to vent her anger, as well as the backlash from transforming.

It would be two years before she set foot in the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Status: Chloe

Lvl: 34

Stat rankings (since making the actual numbers I would screw up.)

Hp D

SP S

Str C

Def D

INT (spell power not IQ) S

MDEF A

AGI B

Spells Current (Source of spell).

Will take Suggestions for more.

Low Level:

Fire bolt (Star Ocean 2)

Wind blade (Star Ocean 2)

Mid power:

Ice maiden (Valkyrie Profile)

Sacred Lance (Valkyrie Profile)

High Level (currently locked by not being high enough level):

Indignation (Tales of Abyss Jade chant)

Judgment (Tales of Symphonia Kratos Chant)

Status: Green Sister

HP S

SP B

STR SS

Def A

MDEF A

INT F

AGI S

Skills:

Still in development.

Shadow Blow: Dark element strike, range single target, unless targets are in a pile.

For LVL comparison.

Dumbledore 25

Voldermort 23

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: longer than expected.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

Candidate Rebirth

AN: someone mentioned how Vert agreed to consider Hogwarts so fast, and what I can say to this is, Chloe used her HDD which she HATES to have a clear head for the conversation, if that's not something to cool down tempers I don't know what is.

AN2: this is early for this, but I plan on altering, in a way that it doesn't matter in the Wizarding world, how the killing curse works. It can't affect those ten to twenty levels, depending on MDEF, higher than caster, since average for an adult wizard is 15, and no wizards have high MDEF (MDEF ranked between F and D+), an adult wizard could kill anybody in Wiz world.

Chapter 7: Shopping.

Three days later the old man returned to meet the goddess of Leanbox, and he hoped that the meeting would go better than last time.

The meeting was in the same room as last time, with the same participants, although the mood in the room was more hostile than the start of the first meeting, but far less so than when he left the last time.

He couldn't look any of the three in the eye though... he had found on the internet some drawn pictures, and comics, of them in rather... intimate positions...

Shaking his head he banished those memories to a deep and dark corner of his mind, hoping he didn't stash them where they would mix with something else to be truly horrifying.

Breakfast was delivered to the four, and they started talking over the meal.

"We have spoken about your offer," Vert started off. "and while we think that your idea has merit, if for no other reason than to bring in new ideas, there are a few major problems."

"Such as?" Dumbledore asked.

"First, there needs to be enough share energy for her to survive, and if necessary, fight, as we stated before. Next she has obligations, both as a CPU candidate, and her sports team, you would need to allow her to return for both the responsibilities, and practice. Also I wouldn't dream of sending her without her partner," Vert explained.

"We can give you a device to indicate when you have enough shares, and will work on a way to get her there, and communicate with us, but until we succeed you would be responsible for both," Chika added.

"What I want to know, is how will we know whether you will try and force me back with _them_ ," Chloe hissed venomously.

The last one to speak made him flinch, and he took a deep breath, and answered the comments. "I am headmaster of the school, I can easily add a game room... and it might be useful for discipline, assuming these... counsels work at Hogwarts. Yes, that would work, make them want to behave unless want the privilege of using them taken away. Transportation I can arrange through Fawkes, and the partner is no problem, there are provisions for bodyguards for VIPs, and the sister of a goddess could easily qualify. As for the Dursleys... there's no point since you no longer seem to share any blood with them. I would ask that you consider bringing Dudley here, he has been in an orphanage since his parents and aunt were arrested."

"Why should we? I remember him being quite the bully to Harry," Chloe commented snidely.

Dumbledore frowned, he had thought that the time, and separation would've blunted the emotions toward the family, at least the cousin. His thoughts were interrupted by Vert.

"I can't agree to letting him live near my sister, but... if he's willing to face the work, and the danger, I could call in a favor to apprentice him to a guild member. But I would expect him to work hard, and be respectful of his fellow guildmates."

"What is this... Guild you keep mentioning?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

Chika took up the explanation, "The Guild, is a place where people place requests, from culling the monster population, a never ending task, to gathering various materials and drops. It's a dangerous, but rewarding line of work, and very respected too. There isn't any other options for someone his age, since I'm assuming he isn't older than Chloe's physical age."

Dumbledore frowned, he really couldn't accept putting a child in danger like that. On the other hand, he had checked up on Dudley before coming here, and the boy was being severely bullied. The headmaster shook his head and responded, "I can't accept putting a child in danger like that, but I will think more on it."

The next five hours, were taken up with ironing out the details, as well as arranging for some of Dumbledore's gold coins to be converted to credits, based off the value of the gold, and to arrange for a large amount of counsels, games, TVs, and a nice magitech generator to be delivered to the basilicom. They also taught him how to hook one up, something a five year old child from Gameindustry could do.

Well except for the generator, which was just a case of placing it somewhere and turning it on, and plugging in some extension cords and powerbars.

Lunch had come ad gone by the time he was finished. He also decided to leave a red stone in a bank deposit box for safe keeping.

When his phoenix was fully grown, he left the world of Gameindustry richer in knowledge, and much poorer in pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two years later, as well as another six levels,(EN2) Chloe was waiting at the Basilicom entryway with Cyberconnect2, for they had just received a message that the share energy at Hogwarts, and to a lesser extent Great Briton, had reached the required level. Leanbox, with the help of Planitune had upgraded their LeanPhone (EN) to allow the ability to talk between worlds, theoretically at least. It works between the Hyperdimension and Megadimension at least.

Chloe had grown even more confident in the past two years, she was still shy at times, but no longer needed to hide behind others at all times. Although she still liked the pretend anonymity of her cloak. Pretend, because everybody knows she wore it.

Vert _wanted_ to come, but there was a meeting between the CPUs scheduled for today, about the increasingly unusual spawning. The casualties were fortuitously still light, but they didn't want to count on it continuing. Plus the share energy, while it had gotten to the point that it was sufficient for Chloe, was insufficient to support them both.

Next year Vert planned on using a sharcite crystal to go if the shares themselves aren't high enough.

Back to the duo whom were starting to get impatient at the author being sidetracked, and wanted to meet their guide, they noticed a ball of fire disgorging a greasy haired man and a bird.

"Are you two the one's I'm escorting? The so called goddess, and her partner," the greasy hared man said. His mouth then snapped shut, as he realized that the entire street was looking at him with a great deal of hostility.

"I assume your the professor Dumbledore sent? Here's a word of advice, do not insult a goddess or candidate in their own nation, especially in public, it tends to piss people off. I am Chloe, Goddess candidate for Leanbox, and you are?"

The man gulped as he noticed the number of people starting to pull weapons, or cast spells, only to halt when the cloaked girl in front of him raised her hand in a stop gesture. They respected her too much to not listen to her, as she was devoted to her nation and worked hard for them, while at the same time had hobbies that made her seem approachable. She then continued, "If you can't remain civil, leave, and tell the headmaster to send someone else."

The man stopped and considered how the girl was able to stop the angry mob with a single gesture, and decided to play nice, besides there was something about those eyes that caught his attention.

Not to mention the power that was starting to leak from her and her partner, power that made the last dark lord look like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"My apologies, there are no goddesses where I come from, so my doubts took over. I am Professor Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I will be taking you shopping for your school supplies. Do you have everything you need? Such as items from the list I know Dumbledore gave you to trade for galleons?"

After getting the assent he ordered the two to hold onto him while the flying self roasting chicken flamed them to Diagon Alley, more specifically, Gringotts.

"Professor Dumbledore recommended we also check weather you have any accounts, seems pointless to me," Snape said, mumbling the last part, which was caught by the two females in the party.

It took them nearly an hour to find a goblin free enough to perform the tests, and to convert the saleable items, mainly some elemental gems, into galleons.

The results would have shocked only the male in the group, if he had been allowed to see them, but as he was forced to stay outside the room, although part of the results surprised Chloe.

Name: Chloe

Date of Birth: July 31st 1981

Age: Full magical maturity due to unaging status of body. 6 (13 due to full reincarnation)

Level: 40

Status: Reincarnation, complete.

Previous Incarnation: Harry Potter

Date of Death: July 31st 1989

The goblin was confused at the level, as that particular 'stat' had never appeared in this test before.

Due to the reincarnation being complete, with all memories intact, Chloe is eligible to inherent the Potter Vaults and family name.

Chloe looked at the goblin and asked, "Do I need a key or something to access those vaults? I would also like to make a new vault for myself under the ID Leanbox, and fill it with the proceeds of these items.

Chloe then dropped the large bag of saleable stuff on the goblin's desk.

The goblin looked through the bag and nodded, the amount of money from these unique, on Earth at least, gemstones and minerals would be substantial.

"That is no problem, we can recall all the copies of the vault keys, they should have been retrieved after the potters died anyway, we will also perform a full audit to make sure no funds were unlawfully removed," the goblin they were speaking to said. "It will take time to appraise what you brought, in the meantime We will send you to the Potter trust vault. GRIPHOOK GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!"

A younger goblin came in, and asked in a surly voice, "You called sir?"

"Take this child, and her companions, to the Potter trust vault, and open it for them, we are going to need to retrieve all the keys, and a full audit," commanded the older goblin.

The trip to the vault was mildly interesting to Chloe and Cyberconnect2, but not extraordinary, unlike the rocket powered rollercosters in the Planatune theme park.

Yes, Plutia and Neptune made a rocket powered roller coaster, one that went between both dimensions and even past the stratosphere twenty minutes of pure adrenaline.

The only thing better for Chloe was her private jet... the fastest, most maneuverable, and most advanced military model in all four nations.

Vert refused to go on the roller coaster, or fly with Chloe, she's that insane while flying.

Shaking her head, Chloe gathered a few hundred of the gold coins, and departed back to the surface.

A quick discussion between the three had them split up, Chloe to get her wand, since she refuses to wear the uniform, and Dumbledore surprisingly agreeable to it, since Chloe could be called upon at any time to duty, and her clothing is as much an identifying mark as her face and abilities, hence why most goddesses tend to have closets full of the same, or similar clothes.

They also get damaged in combat quite often.

Snape went to get the Potion stuff with money provided by Chloe and asking to get a cauldron made of a material that doesn't have lead, even if it cost more, Cyberconnect2 went for the trunk, with instructions to make sure it has enough room, and some of the miscellaneous stuff, such as parchment, telescope, and other supplies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Inside the wand shop, Chloe was sheepishly standing over the concussed form of the wandmaker, thankful that she had held back, otherwise she might have splattered the man's head all across the wall.

She kneeled down and pulled out a couple of Nepbulls, and forced the man to drink them.

"Sorry about that," she said as she helped the now healed man up.

"It's fine young lady, I should really drop that habit, now let us see what we can do for you... actually what happened to your old wand? Your old enough to have had one before," he asked.

"Never had one, I'm starting slightly late."

"Very well, Let's start with this, Oak and Dragon Heartstring," He said handing said wand to the girl whom gave it a wave...

…

…

 _ **BANG**_ the wand exploded with such force wooden shrapnel flew all around the room, only missing the old man because he was standing behind Chloe.

The old man frowned. This little girl had overloaded the wand, and it was one of the sturdier ones.

"I'm afraid that I might not be able to help you, you overloaded that wand so easily," the old man said.

"Could you try and craft one out of these materials?' Chloe asked, handing him a long blonde hair, and a wooden bone.

"Hmmmm..." the old man said as he looked at the materials. The hair _looked_ human, but the power coming off of it definitely was not. The wood also had some latent power, enough that a wand crafted from the two would be able to survive much more power going through it. "Yes, this would probably work, may I ask who, or what that hair came from?"

"My sister, and I expect that either the entire hair be used, or the remaining be returned."

The old man nodded, and said, "Come back a few hours before you catch the train to Hogwarts, I will have it ready by then."

Chloe nodded, and left.

The old man looked at the hair, then pulled another hair down, this one long and purple, and comparing the feel of energy between the two started laughing maniacally.

The muggleborn that was about to enter the shop slowly backed out upon hearing him cackle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe was the first to reach the bookstore, which was the meeting place, and start browsing.

She collected all the books on the list, and put them in a basket that had a space expansion charm, and a lightening charm on it, then started looking for supplementary books.

She avoided the biting books, wondering whom was stupid enough to make them, it was much worse than the stupid "Invisible Book of Invisibility", which was invisible until it was opened.

She picked up a copy anyway when she accidentally found it.

She picked up the books for the rest of the years, and the electives, except for the biting books. She scowled at the Harry Potter books, but didn't raise a fuss as he was no longer that boy.

She was hoping that she would be better at potions than she was at cooking, if not, she will insist she be banned.

Like she was from cooking anything more than scooping out ice cream from a carton. This was after her peanut butter and jelly sandwich tried to eat her, or was it the salad that started spewing toxic fumes after she added the lettuce, or it could've been the tea kettle that started spewing fire when she was going to try to make hot water for instant ramen... and that was before she started the stove.

The scoop she used for ice cream was quarantined and only she was allowed to use it... just in case.

Anyway, she had finished with her shopping just as Cyberconnect2 came in with a three compartment bottomless trunk, which was promptly loaded in with the books, and Chloe didn't realize she got the invisible book for free... because the teller couldn't see it.

The professor arrived soon afterwords, and after loading the second compartment with the potion ingredients, and finding out that neither of them were currently interested in pets, left the store with them, and called the phoenix to take them back to Gameindusry.

 _'I'm getting sick of this,'_ the bird thought.

After the bird and man left, Chloe went inside to put away her trunk, and look over some of the books, and spend time with her sister. She had only a month left until she had to leave after all... so she was eager to spend as much time with her as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: Think i-Phone

EN2: they currently are not in 'crisis time' level up situations, so they level up a lot slower in the games.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning after and training

Candidate Rebirth

AN: Should the goddesses be able to grant longevity to their favorite humans, as a side effect of fighting next to said goddeses? If people hate this idea I'm gonna have to drop a plot idea.

AN2: I wonder whether I should have Dumbledore suggest Chloe confront Petunia, perhaps with Vert later for both closure, and his belief in forgiveness.

AN3: slight bit of bashing of two chars I honestly think don't have a brain cell between them.

AN4: I'm putting Gameindustry tech quite a bit higher than ours.

Chapter 8: Morning after and training.

It was breakfast the day after the shopping trip, and Cyberconnect2 had joined the sisters for breakfast, as she often did.

"So sister, what was your first impression of your new school's world?" Chika asked.

"Primitive," Chloe answered. "I didn't see the non-magical side, as the magical side seems to be separated from it, and we weren't allowed to explore, but I would assume that they are pretty far behind us as well. The magical side seems to have no technology, not even a speck of magitech."

Vert frowned, and replied, "I got that impression from the old man, I had simply hoped that it was his age giving him trouble adapting to new technology, but to hear his society has none, it explains a lot."

"I picked up a lot of books as well, oddly there were no books on laws there. It was almost as if they were setting up newcomers to fail, and possibly get arrested. I will contact the law enforcement offices to see whether I can obtain one."

Cyberconnect2 chipped in, "I concur about Chloe's observations, and would also like to point out, that they don't seem to have much medical knowledge, simply throwing magic at things to make them better, they still use pewter with _lead_ in it for Green Heart's sake! For _potions_ that people _drink!_ "

Vert was amused to the expletive that came from her friend's mouth, and then asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes, The man Dumbledore sent was rather rude, in public. I had to stop a mob from lynching him. I also seem to have inherited my previous life's wealth, and have the same birthday, so funding there will not be a problem, when I get my keys I will hand them to Chika, so she can pick up stuff for you to look at or read," Chloe said, finishing her observations, or at least she meant to, but something else occurred to her. "The bank is run by goblins, and monsters seem to be either nonexistent, or very rare. I will need to come back often to keep my level up, and to get stronger."

"Dumbledore said he would allow you to come back as needed, so that shouldn't be a problem." Vert replied, waiving concern away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Fawkes gave a birdy frown, the amount of work he sensed in his future was going to be troublesome...

Wait, there was that one weird sister of his, the one that managed to be able to become a kind of girl/phoenix hybrid. She's been really board lately, and was looking for someone to bond to for a bit. He could ask her to take care of that odd girl, after all, humans only live for one or two hundred years, it would alleviate the boredom his cousin has, and give the girl transportation, that he would only have to take over after burning days.

He flamed out to ask the other bird brain that's on his mind if she's interested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A wandmaker was cackling, the wand he's making would be _legendary_ in the right hands.

The same muggleborn from last time wet his pants and ran away... again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Enough with the sidetracking Kithrin, get back to the story," Neptune admonished, and wondered why she hadn't made an appearance yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A month later, Chloe was looking for platform nine and three-quarters with her partner. Both of them were getting some really odd looks, and lots of muttering about cosplayers. Chloe's eyes locked on a family of robed redheads, the apparent mother of which was shouting about the platform she was looking for, and about muggles.

Chloe was fortunate that she saw another redhead, a female that didn't look related to the others, walk through the pillar between platforms nine and ten.

As she passed the red headed woman, her arm was grabbed, and Chloe said, "Let go, or else."

"Young lady, you shouldn't make threats like that, I'm just trying to YARG!" the woman started, only to end in a scream of pain, as Chloe grabbed the arm that was on hers with her other arm, and started to apply pressure. The woman soon let go before the bones in her arm was crushed.

"Thank you, let's go CC," the candidate said as she carried her trunk through the barrier.

CC or Cyberconnect2 glared at the other woman before following her partner of nearly five and a half years.

The red headed children were glaring at the back of the two attractive girls, upset that they had hurt their mother.

Of course neither of the two females had even noticed the glares, or would've been particularly upset if they had.

Of course the issue was compounded when a police officer approached the woman holding her hurting arm, and asked, "Why were you, someone obviously not related to the child, grabbing the child's arm?"

The thought of the woman, _Well Crap..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Finding an empty compartment was easy, as the train was never more than half full, and both of them pulled out their state of the art, as of last week anyway, gaming laptops, with attached dimensional wireless, and booted up Four Goddess Online to play until they reach the school. They decided to play without the VR headsets so that they could pay attention to what's around them.

They were joined later by a fellow blonde that started reading a magazine upside down.

The compartment door opened an hour later to reveal a blonde boy, that was close to Chloe's physical age, whom looked at the occupants with a sneer, as he didn't anyone that was close to looking like what he assumed the girl he was looking for would look like.

"More mudbloods," he commented as if he smelled something particularly unpleasant.

Chloe, engrossed in her game ignored the very rude person whom just insulted her, until he tried to knock her computer away, and then she simply swatted his arm lightly, for her anyway.

The boy was about to order his minions to attack, when another voice interrupted, saving the trio from broken bones, and possibly worse.

"What are you doing here deatheater?" the voice sounded, it was coming from a redheaded boy around the same age as the blonde.

"If it isn't the now youngest weasel, still mourning the death of your blood traitor sister?" the blonde boy sneered.

Chloe snapped her computer closed. Her temper roused she was about to put the boy in his place when the other boy told of a plan that pissed her off more, something the blonde boy claimed that HE was going to do. She also started recording using her Leanphone, following her instincts.

While she was distracted setting up the recording devices she missed some of the boy's conversation, only registering the words when she had finished setting up her Leanphone.

"I'm going to marry a goddess, well she will be once her sister is dead, and then I will rule her nation, as I'm obviously more suited for it!" the redheaded boy said.

"Why would she marry a person from your worthless family? I will be the one to rule this... Leanbox, my father will be departing to speak with the candidate's sister as soon as possible to arrange it."

Chloe narrowed her eyes and put in her two cents, to try and get a handle on the two, and to get enough evidence to have them banned from Leanbox at the very least, "And why exactly would she marry either of you? I mean she lives in an entirely different dimension, so neither of you has wealth, or influence that could convince her, or her sister, to consider marring you."

"And what would a mudblood know? The Malfoy family is both rich, and influential. Another world or not that will always be true."

"My family has close ties to Dumbledore, that alone will be worth more than the Malfoy family."

Chloe sighed, and said, "Then why don't you argue elsewhere? Your disturbing us," Chloe said sternly while unpacking her computer, again, and restarting her game, ignoring their scuffle outside her compartment, that was broken up by some older students.

It was two hours later, when something else happened. The windows started frosting over, and the blonde girl with the magazine started whimpering. Chloe herself was starting to feel colder as her buried insecurities, that she had pretty much got over, came to the surface.

The door opened and some _thing_ in a cloak, started to come in.

at this time Chloe was pissed, and started chanting a spell, that she hadn't mastered quite yet to the point of not needing a chant, like she did for her lower powered spells, "Lances of light, impale and purify, _**SACRED LANCE!**_ "

As she finished, fancy spears of light impaled the thing, causing it to give off an unholy screech... and then collapse into a foul smelling puddle of slime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Outside, in the corridor, a middle aged ragged man had finished chasing off several dementors, and was turning around to do the same with the one behind him, when he saw it impaled by spears of light, and then melt. A ball of fire then hit the slime causing it to briefly burn, until there was nothing left. A green hooded head poked out and looked round, and upon finding nothing else amiss, went back in and slammed the door.

The man just stood there scratching his head in shock, he had just seem a girl less than half his age kill a dementor, something that to his considerable dark creature knowledge, has never been done. Just who, or what, was she?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Upon reentering her compartment she saw that the girl whom had joined them was still shivering, and moved next to her with an inviting crook of her arm.

The girl almost leaped into Chloe's lap and started cuddling like her life depended on it due to the memories that thing brought up.

The door opened again and a well worn man poked his head in. he then chucked a bar of chocolate at each of the girls telling them that it was the best thing after dementor exposure.

It was unfortunate that Chloe hated the stuff, so she gave the crying girl in her lap a double bar.

The rest of the train ride proceeded smoothly.

When they arrived at their destination, the trio had to separate, with Chloe and Cyberconnect2 having to go to a boat, with them having their own. CC was relatively dry because Chloe had handed her one of her spare cloaks, which it only made sense to her for them to be waterproof, and have as high defense as possible. With her shrunken trunk around her neck, as she had, when she went to get her wand, had the feature added.

Chloe was also on alert for more of those monsters she killed on the train, and wasn't that a shock, a actual steam powered locomotive. She was used to high speed international bullet trains that could've made the trip in less than a quarter of the time.

It baffled her that the purebloods thought they were the peak of civilization.

The boat ride was uneventful, unless you count an excitable boy falling in and getting rescued by a giant squid. The water-bombing poltergeist was rather irritating but the cloaks kept the two that were away from their reality relatively dry, much to the envy of the other first years.

After they were let in, the ghosts came, and put the two on guard, until they determined they were harmless. Chloe took this chance to send an audio file to her sister.

Then they were let into the great hall, and the new students were told to try the hat on one at a time, and were sent into different houses.

After the eleven year olds were sorted the old man in charge of the school stood up and said, "Today, out school is receiving a unique student, a Goddess Candidate from another Dimension. I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to the Goddess Candidate of Leanbox, Chloe, and her Partner/bodyguard Cyberconnect2. They don't expect you to treat the differently than any other student, but due to their greater age some of the first year restrictions have been lifted, Now will Chloe come up and be sorted?"

Chloe walked up, and two boys started choking on air, as they realized that they had admitted that they were planning on killing the Goddess of Leanbox, in front of the very person they were both claiming that they would marry.

The blonde girl on the other hand was happy, she had cuddled a goddess! She then wondered whether if she had groped said goddess whether that would count as a heaven's feel?

Chloe put the hat on her head and she heard a voice in her head.

" _Well, what do we have here? A potential Goddess? No more like a lesser one, despite your title._

 _Now where to put you. Your studies are focused on learning so you can use the knowledge, not looking into it for knowledge's sake._

 _Brave? Oh my yes, fighting monsters, but then you are very powerful, and cautious not to bite off more than you can chew._

 _Friendly? Yes, still shy, but you make friends relatively easily, and are very loyal to those whom you think deserve it, and... wow you are really hard working aren't you?_

 _You are pretty cunning, but you have nearly no ambition."_

" _So, where are you going to put me?"_ Chloe asked, getting a little tired of the psychoanalysis.

" _Well there's only one place for you..."_ the hat sent back, then opened it's 'mouth' and said...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dark lord Cliffy strikes again!

And yes I'm serious, but not Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9: First day of classes

Candidate Rebirth

AN: anybody wonder how that have one year a night up in astronomy tower, but there are 7 years and 5 school nights?

AN2: Looks like nobody wants Chloe to face Petunia and call her the ultimate freak.

Chapter 9: First day of classes.

"... Hufflepuff!"

There was silence, then two houses started laughing, and mocking her. This was because she went into the house that more than half the school considered the 'leftover' house.

the Ravenclaws were disappointed that they couldn't grill the candidate for info, at least as easily and with direct access. They would have to pin her down later.

The Hufflepuff's were ecstatic on the other hand. They rarely got such a high profile person. Many doubted the goddess candidate thing though.

To be fair to them, so did over ninety-nine percent of the school.

Also to be fair, both Chloe and Vert were hoping this to be the case, to give Chloe a chance at a relatively normal childhood, well beyond her duties of course.

A little uncomfortable with the fact that she was being mocked for loyalty and hard work, she let out a bit of her power.

The hall went silent as she emitted, just for a moment, enough magic to intimidate Dumbledore. And she was still holding back much of her power.

There were still mocking thoughts of the students, but her obvious power made them leery of taking direct action, or mocking her openly.

Who knows how long that will last?

Chloe looked at the food that appeared with distaste, so did CC. They started looking for stuff that wasn't too greasy, or over cooked. They found more than enough, although the quality was far less than the two were used to, well what CC was used to when spending the night at the basilicom.

Soon enough the meal came to an end, and Dumbledore made his announcements, the fact that dementors were set up to patrol around the castle, and that there was a new defense against the dark arts professor.

Soon the students were dismissed after a horrendous rendition, of an even more horrendous song.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the basements, the Hufflepuff house met, and entering was as simple as walking through the door, if you were of that house. as soon as a student was sorted in the house their magical signature was taken, and the student would be allowed entrance.

The Hufflepuff common room was tastefully done in yellow and black, with the shades of yellow being muted so that it wasn't overly bright.

A portly woman was waiting for them when they entered, and began the welcoming speech, "Welcome new students, and bodyguard! My name is Professor Sprout, and I'm both the Head of Hufflepuff, and Professor of Herbology. Out house had rooms that fit two in each one, three if you don't mind being cramped. This is to allow you a chance to be friends, and to provide a semblance of privacy.

Now in other news, three years ago, Professor Dumbledore set up a game-room with devices from Gameindustry, and this has had a great effect on grades and behavior. If you don't behave, or keep your grades up, we will ban you, either until your grades improve, or a certain amount of time. I will be even harsher on you than the other professors, be warned."

Chloe wasn't disturbed, by the thought of being banned, after all she was her sister's sister, she had her personal state of the art system, computer, and TV, as well as a miniature magitech generator. All a hundred years ahead of the cheap units the headmaster purchased.

Chloe and Cyberconnect2 ended up, as they expected, sharing a room, after all, a 'bodyguard' that is forced to stay in a different room, isn't a very efficient one.

Both set up their gear, counsels, computers, and generator to keep everything working. Then Chloe cracked open her books, to read the first couple of chapters.

She didn't know what classes she had the next day, so she wanted to be prepared.

She fell asleep drooling into the history book.. it was just too boring and irrelevant to her nation.

Cyberconnect2 chuckled and put her to bed, and then turned in herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

They woke up the next day at five am, and headed outside to practice. Only to run into their head of house.

"And where are you two going?" She asked.

"Practice and sparring, so we don't get rusty," came Chloe's reply.

Sprout was about to reply, and then she stopped. Taking a good look at the book wielding candidate, she realized something.

"Cyberconnect2 isn't a bodyguard is she?" came Sprout's slow reply.

Cyberconnect2 shook her head, "I'm more her partner. I cover her weaknesses since they are my strengths, bodyguarding is my job in only the sense that I'm her backup and a second set of eyes."

Sprout closed her eyes, and sighed. The thought of such a young girl learning the art of war to the point that she practices daily didn't sit right with her, but with a motion she indicated that the two could go.

Ten minutes later blades and spells were being exchanged. Cyberconnect2 wasn't lieing when she said her strengths were Chloe's weaknesses. She was physically faster and stronger than Chloe, but the fact that Chloe could use her easier spells without a chant allowed her to score some hits.

Three hours later, the two walked in to get breakfast. Much of the conversation in the great hall stopped upon witnessing the two, dirty and bruised, with torn clothing, but not in anyway that compromised decency, and acting like it was nothing special as they took their seats to eat breakfast.

After everybody recovered, there was a lot of sneering at the two, and muttered insults. After all it looked like the two had been in some sort of physical confrontation.

Looking at the schedule, she noted she had potions first thing, and then history of magic. It seemed to be a very short schedule, as the classes would take about three or four hours total, leaving the rest of the day free.

The regular schools in Gameindustry would have between six and eight hours of classes a day, especially Gameindustry Academy, which Chloe convinced her sister to convince the other goddesses to reopen as an elite school, and to expand it to include a military officer school.

The militaries of the four lands have never been more at peace with each other in joint military operations... nor as fiercely competitive in the biyearly war games.

Anyway, back to the patiently waiting... or not so patently waiting as she had already headed off to potions while the author went on his tangent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Potions had started and the professor had just finished praising the subject, and hitting the students with questions nobody could answer since they were from further on in their education.

Then he put the burn salve recipe on the chalkboard, and set them loose.

He looked at how Chloe and CC were looking at the cauldron wari

ly, and suddenly had a bad feeling.

It was worse than Longbottom.

His feeling was vindicated as Chloe pored the water into the metal container... and the water came alive in the form of water tentacles that started attacking the clothes of anybody that came close to it. Fortunately the students scattered as they realized it. It was also fortunate, due to Chloe's actions, that nobody had gotten past their first ingredient.

A rapid stream of firebolts not only evaporated the water but melted the cauldron into slag.

Snape looked at the cooling metal, opened his mouth, closed it, thought a second, and then said, "Chloe, get out of my class, come back at seven pm to clean up your metal. You are also banned from class, I will give your head of house the written assignments, and I expect them to be done on time, and turned in to your head of house. now get out."

Chloe and Cyberconnect2 left the room with their heads held high... then ran as every cauldron around her came to life, followed by every other student and the professor.

The professor cast fiendfire at the room, thankful that everything in their was easily replaceable, to eliminate the newly spawned monsters.

Turning to where the girls had vanished he glared, and vowed to make sure she was banned from the dungeons entirely.

She wasn't in his house anyway, so it should be easy enough.

He liked the girl, but he wasn't willing to put up with her ability to screw up potions that badly.

Her eyes looked so familiar though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hours passed and then it was history of magic.

Both of the other dimensioners were out like a light within five seconds of the professor's voice. If it was Gameindustry history they would've paid attention, or at least tried, but this world's history is irrelevant to them.

At the end of the class Chloe was woken by one of her housemates' and she woke Cyberconnect2, and they went on their way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On their way out from history, they met the redhead from the train again. He was upset that she had 'lied' to him, by not telling him that she was the one she was looking for.

He decided to have some payback, and have a 'feel' of his 'fiancee'.

He grabbed her chest, and while she was so chocked by his audacity, he gave her a kiss.

Unfortunately, for him at least, she recovered quickly, pushed him back, and threw a punch.

Now while her strength growth rate was only a C rank, she was level forty, facing a level three, and as such her punch, which she managed at the last second to lower the power, was still enough to shatter his jaw, and have him make an impression in a nearby wall, and break five ribs, as well as give him a concussion.

Through bleary pain filled eyes he looked at the candidate whom was thunderous in fury.

Her arm slowly came up and a fireball appeared in it, she was about to launch it when a old but still strong voice sounded behind her.

"What is going on here?" the voice said.

The fireball guttered out as Chloe turned to the voice.

Upon seeing Dumbledore Chloe explained, "This asshole molested me, and when I was stunned by his actions kissed me."

Dumbledore's face darkened, and said, "so you were going to kill him?"

Chloe took a deep breath, and snarled, "if he was willing to do this, how long until he tried to do more?"

Dumbledore looked at the pissed off face of the candidate, and replied in a soothing way, "I take it his current condition is due to your initial reaction?" at Chloe's nod he continued, "We will leave that as his punishment for now, and I will explain to him, that if he attempts it on _anybody_ else, he will be expelled, his wand snapped, and his magic bound. You will have a single detention with me, tonight, since I have some questions for you. The password is gummy worms."

Chloe was about to say something, probably unnecessarily hurtful, when CC put her hand on her shoulder. "That's fine sir, but we will be contacting Lady Green Heart and having him banned from Leanbox upon pain of death. And keep him away from Chloe, since they are in different years and houses he really doesn't have an excuse to be near her."

the old man nodded, and levitated the boy, while heading towards the hospital wing. When the boy wakes up he will be having a stern talking to, and he will be telling is mother about his actions.

He didn't know it, but that decision would ruin any chance of the Weasely's being allies with Chloe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore walked back to his office, after leaving instructions with Pompfry to not let the boy out until he spoke to him tomorrow, and was surprised at the pissed looking werewolf at his office door holding a newspaper.

He put young Ronald out of his mind, the boy was still in the second year, despite the fact that he should be in fourth. He was finally maintaining a grade average that would allow him into third year.

He had half an hour until Chloe was supposed to arrive so he waved the man in after he gave the gargoyle the password.

After they entered the office and Dumbledore sat down, threw a silencing spell at the door, and then Lupin threw the paper in front of the desk.

Curious, he opened it, and paled, it was an old paper, and on the front page was the story of a murdered green eyed child.

"Explain," the werewolf said.

The old man sighed, and spoke, with a voice laden with regret, "I made a mistake. I had used powerful protections, protections that required Harry to live with a relative, and he had only one living one. I was just not expecting them to kill him, or allow him to die. I can't say much, but I can say that he was reborn, with all Harry's memories, but I promised not to tell anybody who the new person is."

"And the reason why you wouldn't tell me where he was? I would've checked on him, and told you if he was being abused."

"I had somebody there, but she didn't report that it was too bad."

Remus's eyes narrowed as he locked on to two words, "Too bad? _**TOO BAD!?**_ You mean you knew he was being abused?!"

"It was the only way to guarantee his safe..."

"SAFETY? Being abused is not SAFE!" came the interruption.

"If you would let me explain, I was led to believe that it was just swats, and mean words. I later found out by asking the source that it was much worse!" came the man's hot headed response, "and I didn't tell you because I thought it would make his treatment worse if you kept dropping by!"

The two men glared at each other only to turn to the door as it opened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe, whom had calmed down from murderous rage, to merely annoyed, looked in the room, and noticing the very angry men said, "I can come back tomorrow if you want."

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at his professor, "Can we continue this tomorrow? I will try and get permission to tell you later. I am very sorry about what happened, and if I had known just how bad it was, he would've been removed immediately. How she called broken bones 'minor boo-boos' I don't know."

The other man nodded thoughtfully and left.

"Now Chloe, we need to talk about today, I understand you are stronger than Humans," he paused at how Cyberconnect2 turned her chuckle into a cough, but then continued, "but you need to remember that as well and hold back, a little bit more and you would've killed him, not to mention the fireball you were about to hit him with."

Chloe leaned back in her chair until it was on two legs and replied offhandedly, "I did hold back, well at the last minute. If I had hit him full force, I would've torn his jaw right off. And the firebolt wouldn't have killed him, neutered him yes, killed no."

Dumbledore paused as he digested the information. He then uprated the girl's danger level upwards.

His musings were disrupted as Chloe continued, "and as to being stronger than humans? CC here is much stronger physically than me, my Strength growth is rated a C hers is an A, and it's an absolute scale, applicable to both humans and goddesses. She's also twenty levels higher than me, which makes her even stronger. She was chosen to be my permanent guild partner for two reasons, one is that her strengths cover my weaknesses, and the fact that she is highly trusted."

The old man went nearly transparent. He had simply assumed that this Cyberconnect2 was simply for companionship, as a goddess candidate he thought that she wouldn't need protection, but if the other female is stronger... another thought hit him, "what are these levels, and what is mine?"

"Levels are a measure of strength, and tend to increase the most from going out and fighting, we generally fight and kill monsters. Training can increase it as well, but at a much slower rate. The stronger the opponent, the more you gain towards your next level. Your level is twenty-five," Chloe answered offhandedly.

Dumbledore sighed, he had let two people into his school, that apparently was much stronger than him, but at least don't seem to be causing much trouble... intentionally.

"Now there is one more issue, it's about what you did to that dementor."

"Sacred lance, a holy element spell I discovered in the basilicom archives. It looked useful, so I learned it," Chloe explained.

"Could you teach it to others?" came Dumbledore's question.

Chloe giggled as she responded, "No, not at this school, it would kill anyone under level twenty-eight by the strain it put's on their body, and that's _if_ they have my level of magical potential which is S for skill points, what I spend to use them, and S for Intelligence, aka magical power."

Dumbledore was disappointed, a way to kill those things would be invaluable when Tom returns, but if it takes getting a large number to above Chloe's level it isn't practical.

The conversation continued, as he probed the laws of Gameindustry and discovered that he needed to warn whomever would be the ambassator that spells that are common here would be a death sentence there.

Specifically mental manipulation, and memory erasing spells. The laws were clear that such things, weather by technology or magic, were illegal in the extreme, beyond a few of what they call 'status effect' combat spells, and even then they are mostly used against monsters, and are very limited in duration.

Other crimes had worse punishment than he expected, but upon further reflection since the goddesses are female, executing rapists makes sense from their point of view. Premeditated murder was also an executable offense.

He thought the laws were harsh, but they were applied fairly. In fact Chloe expressed interest in veritaserum, a truth serum that would speed up trials immensely and allow great accuracy. She would Guess that an exception to the mind control laws would be made, allowing suspects to be questioned about their crimes.

It was late when the conversation ended, and the two were given a pass in case they ran into a professor, and set off for bed.

The next day would prove to be the nail in the coffin to having a good relationship with a red headed family.


	10. Chapter 10:Human howler monkeys are loud

Candidate Rebirth

AN: if you read the last chapter the first day it was posted, sorry, I forgot to save edits pointed out to me by proofreader before uploading it.

AN2: Question, isn't it odd that the Monetary situation of the Wesley's doesn't improve after Percy gets a job, and is pout of Hogwarts?

Chapter 10: Human howler monkeys are loud.

It was the day after the... incident with Ronald Weasley, and Dumbledore was stalking into the hospital wing before breakfast. The conversation with the boy's mother last night did _not_ go well, wich made him even more irritable.

Ron had just finished getting dressed when Dumbledore came in.

"Sit," the old an said.

Ron was about to protest when he noticed the expression on Dumbledore's face, and so he meekly sat on the bed.

"What were you thinking!?" the old man roared.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong! She just hit me nor no reason!" the redhead whined.

"What about you Groping her? Or kissing her against her will? Or how about saying you were going to kill her sister and take over her nation?" Dumbledore replied.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"For some reason you seem to believe that you had a right to do these things. Let me say right now, you don't. The idea of you marring her, especially after what you did is ludicrous. You have been banned from her nation upon pain of death, and she said she won't hold back next time."

"But you said..." Ron started.

The old man shook his head and replied, "I said I would _try_ to get you engaged to her, not that I would succeed. You, by your actions, made it pointless even to try. I have told your mother about your actions as well."

"What? Why? All I did was try and get to know my future wife better!" Ron exclaimed, paling.

"You groped and forced a kiss from the sister to a leader of a nation! One that you had no business even touching! You are not engaged to her, and I'm not going to even bring up the idea. If you touch her, or any other female, like that again you will be expelled. You are already on thin ice after being held back, so don't push me on this," with his piece said, Dumbledore left for his morning meal.

Ron quietly seethed for a few minutes before he realized that he might miss breakfast, and ran out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Breakfast soon started, and Chloe along with her friend were eating, and then an old owl flew in, dropped a red letter in front of her, and flew out after taking a dump in a redhead's food.

Curious, the candidate ignored the warnings that were getting sent to her by the rest of her house.

The letter tore itself from her gentle grip and formed a pair of lips, that started shouting:

 _ **HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON YOU WHORE! AND HOW DARE YOU GET ME ARRESTED! YOU SHOULD FEEL...**_

At that point Chloe grabbed the letter, crushed it, threw it in the air and shot it with a firebolt, a pissed expression on her face.

At the head table Dumbledore had his face in his hand, he wasn't expecting that Molly Weasley would do this, after all it was the reflexive action from what her son was doing that caused it. The fact that Chloe destroyed it before it could make thins worse was a blessing, until Chloe spoke, and her words set the family against her, "How dare that bitch scream at me for what's her son's damn fault, assuming that her son is the asshole from yesterday." she then turned to Dumbledore and formally asked, "Can we meet later headmaster? I would like to discuss what would be the appropriate response to this, as the younger sister of the goddess of Leanbox."

"Very well Chloe, come to my office tonight at seven, I will also discuss this with the one who sent the Howler."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Classes went oddly for Chloe, as she kept overpowering her spells. Instead of turning a matchstick into a needle, she ended up turning it into a metal spear a foot thick and twelve feet long, almost skewering the professor.

She ended up with a detention and the loss of ten points, despite it being and accident.

She didn't know it but the incident was just an excuse McGonagall used to punish her for injuring one of her lions.

It was a grumpy Chloe that made her way to charms, after a quick lunch.

It was a mortified Chloe that ran to get the mediwitch after she blinded her entire class with a light spell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

At seven Chloe made her way with Cyberconnect2 to the headmaster's office, and they both started working on some letters. Normally Dumbledore wouldn't do this, but Chloe is also a high ranking member of a foreign government, which meant that a response would be needed, if only to sooth ruffled feathers.

Dumbledore recommended two letters, one to Molly Weasley, and one to Arthur.

After bouncing wording off each other for an hour they had two letters.

Chloe and CC made a trip to the Owlry before heading back to the dorms. After all tomorrow was the fist weekend, and they planned on heading home, so that they could get some questing done ,and Chloe had blitzball practice, they would leave right after breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Breakfast at the Weasley residence was a quiet affair, with their children either at school, or work. Two school owls flew in and deposited letters in front of the two occupants.

They both opened them, and both went red in anger, although the anger was directed at different people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Arthur read the letter with increasing anger, both at his son, whom he taught better than that, and his wife.

 _To Arthur Weasley:_

 _My Name is Chloe, Goddess Candidate of Leanbox. On the second of September your son accosted me in an inappropriate manner, that constituted sexual harassment and molestation. He grabbed my chest and as I was stunned by his audacity, he kissed me against my will. I reflexively took a swing at him, and at the last second held back enough not to kill him._

 _I am not sorry for this, as he should've known better than to do such things._

 _To continue, I had agreed to let the injuries be the punishment, but your wife sent something called a howler , which I destroyed before the third line came out, but heavily implied I should be_ honored _to have received such attention from your son, despite the fact that I'm technically the second in command of my nation._

 _This also doesn't take into account your son's plans, by which I got directly from his mouth. He planned to, assuming he could either marry, which will not happen, or complete his plan, which is not likely, kill my sister, and take over my nation._

 _On the first of September, your wife grabbed me while I was heading towards the platform. She then attempted to drag me off somewhere._

 _This is unacceptable, the same with the actions of your wife._

 _They have both been banned from Leanbox upon pain of death._

 _If I see that owl come with another shouting letter, I will firebolt the letter, and not care if the owl gets it as well._

 _I will be out of Hogwarts until late Sunday, if you have a reply, or questions, I will be available to answer them after I get back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chloe, Goddess Candidate of Leanbox._

"Molly, please explain yourself," he said tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Molly was shaking in fury at the letter in her hand, and was vowing to write another howler to the ungrateful girl.

 _To Molly Weasley:_

 _Your shouting letter this morning was_ not _appreciated. By what right do you have to send it? Due to a reflexive action that your_ **son** _precipitated? Your son had no right to touch me like that, or to kiss me, but you act like I should be honored to have had it happen._

 _Then came your actions the day before, what right did you have to grab me?_

 _You and your son are banned from Leanbox, upon pain of death._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chloe, Goddess Candidate of Leanbox._

She was about to stand up and get hew howler supplies, when her husband spoke, "Molly, please explain yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Molly Weasley, normally used to running her household with an iron fist, knew when her husband was in a take charge mood, and she could tell that he was in such a mood today.

"Arthur, she put hour son in the hospital wing," she explained.

"And the fact that you implied she should be honored that he molested her? Or that you grabbed her? I taught him better than that, and you had no right to touch her," Arthur's reply came out harsher than his normal tone. He then continued before his wife could speak. "You will write an apology, which I will deliver personally Monday, along with my own apologies, as well as an order that no revenge will be taken on the girl."

"An apology!?" Molly screeched. "Why? She attacked..."

"Molly," Arthur said as he slammed his fist on the table, bruising it badly. "that girl is high up in her nation's government. Molesting said person is bad enough, insulting her, and implying that she should be honored by the attention makes it much worse. You _will_ write the apology, and you _will_ be sincere about it, and you _will_ ignore the fact she exists from now on.

We have an emergency session today, about whom to send as an ambassador to this Leanbox. It was decided to push it to today so that Dumbledore could get a handle on how to handle the current representatives he has at his school, as well as talk to them. I was told that since I knew the most about Muggles I might be sent, but now that _promotion_ is out of reach because you decided to run your mouth. Ron could've started a _war_ and you think he was in the right."

Leaving a speechless wife behind he headed for the session.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two hours. They had been arguing on whom to send for two full hours.

Arthur, whom was their first choice because of the fact he worked with muggle objects, bowed out as he explained that his son and wife weren't allowed in Leanbox.

Some others like Lucius refused to go because of personal reasons.

Mainly because of the loss of influence.

Eventually the minister put his foot down.

"Enough, I will send Deloris Umbridge to be our ambassador, at least to start with. That way we can take our time, combing through personnel files."

Dumbledore spoke up with an objection, "Objection, she isn't the most... tolerant of different people. We want someone whom won't insult them for being different. I also have a list of laws that the ambassador will need to read, and they need to understand that they don't believe in diplomatic immunity, since each nation has the same basic laws."

"Nonsense, she had my complete trust, she'll do fine, she's just temporary anyway," Fudge replied, not noticing the glare his undersecretary was giving him. "I think all departments should look through their files and submit between one and three for consideration. Now a Vote, Deloris Umbridge for the position of Leanbox Ambassador."

Wands were lit, and with a very slim majority she won the position, and went home to pack. An hour later she, the candidate, and her partner were taken by the phoenix, whom decided to step up his plan to get Chloe with his cousin, so he wouldn't have to transport Pepto-Bismol woman again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The day after Chloe left for her school, Vert started construction on a dimensional transporter, based off one that was in Histore's pages. The same one that Neptune and Nepgear used to return from Uzemi's world. She estimated that it would take two weeks to complete.

The fact that Histore had such a device made Vert smash her head into a wall... repetitively. As they could've had it made two years ago.

She was just glad the first week was a short one, so she wouldn't have to do too long without her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Back to the present, Chloe was talking a deep breath of her home air, and feeling invigorated by the much more plentiful shares present in her nation.

CC was happy to be home as well, she was also getting stiff from not smashing monsters on as near daily occurrence.

Umbridge had her face in a sneer as she took in the city, a city so unlike what she was used to.

The sneer deepened as Vert ran out of the Basilicom and gave her sister a giant hug.

After the hug Vert turned to the Ambassador and said, "Hello, My name is Vert, and I'm the goddess of Leanbox. W have a guest suite set up for you. I will lead you to it."

Umbridge opened her mouth and said...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

Dark lord Cliffy strikes again!

EN: about Ron failing a year, He didn't have anyone to mooch off of, and his self motivation sucks, so I could see it happening too easily.


	11. Chapter 11: Insults and Apologies

Candidate Rebirth

AN: somebody says I should stop with the dark lord cliffy attacks, since they seem obvious, but I like em -_-.

AN2 Some people think that Harry's death should've changed ALOT in the magical world, despite the fact that the magical world rarely pays attention to muggles, and the paper reporting on the nameless boy killed by his guardians would most likely go unnoticed by the vast majority, and thus making events from the first two books not happen at all.

I disagree, yes butterfly effect can do a lot, but on the other hand it could do squat to change stuff.

Chapter 11: Insults and Apologies.

"You expect me to stay _here?"_

"Is there a problem with that?" Vert asked with narrowed eyes. "After all me and my sister live here as well, as well as any diplomats from the other nations, and any visiting goddesses or candidates. So what exactly is the problem with you staying here?"

Umbridge snorted, and loudly relied, "It's an insult. I deserve to be placed in a better location."

Chloe sneered at the toad-like woman and said as she headed inside, "You are not better, or more important than us, no matter what you think."

CC snorted in agreement as she went to her room as well, a room that was given to her after it looked like the partnership was stable.

Vert took a deep breath and said, "I will take you to your room and show you how to contact the various services you have access to, and how to use the expense account I set up for you."

Umbridge snorted and replied, "Just show me the room, I can figure out how your inferior sociology works myself.

Vert was now getting seriously annoyed, she will be sending a letter with her sister to ask for a different representative ASAP, as this one seems to be trying to piss her off... quite successfully in fact.

"Very well, follow me, I have a welcome packet with the instructions, as well as some laws you need to know about, and some tourist information. Just so you know, we don't have diplomatic immunity here, so it would be in your best interest to read the laws."

Deloris snorted, after all, the laws couldn't be too different, and she would push to have anything different changed. After all she was the senor undersecretary to the minister of magic, and the so called goddesses' elder to boot, so her word should be enough.

She was moderately surprised that the room, with its attached bathroom was much better that she expected, but still, in her opinion, inferior as it lacked the magical accommodations she was used to, as well as a lack of house elves.

In actuality the suit was the equivalent of a four star hotel, with the only better rooms in the place belonging to the goddess and her candidate, as well as the goddess guest rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later had Chloe and CC in a field as she practiced her sacred lance spell. She wanted to get it to the point where she didn't need the chant. It also allowed her to blow off steam at the insufferable Representative of the ministry.

Three hours later she had the spell to the point that not only does she not need the chant, but quartered the cost of it and can cast it nearly at a thought.

The monsters had started fleeing as well.

CC was following a fair distance behind her partner. She had seen this before. It was a side effect of Chloe being in a body midway through puberty, her hormones are perpetually unbalanced, and when they hit her when she's angry, nobody is safe.

The massive amount of monsters destroyed in the three hours was proof of that. As well as the creators left by Chloe's new spell that she gained after she leveled up.

Saracco, a chain of mixed fire and wind explosions over a large area.

CC was grateful that Chloe had a wide range attack finally. Something she herself lacked.

Another chain explosion happened, killing a dozen bunny-vaders.

CC sighed, and hoped that her partner would get it out of her system before dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

She did, and hour before dark, or more precisely, she collapsed right about then. With a fond smile CC picked her up in a bridal carry and headed back home.

She met the cause of the cute bundle in her arms anger on her way into the building.

"And what do we have here? I'm sure that the so called goddess will be thrilled when I report somebody attacked her sister, or perhaps I should just do something to you both," the pink wearing witch said in a false sweet tone of voice.

"Oh really?" a voice sounded from behind Unbridge.

Turning the representative saw a green haired beauty that was, unknown to her, the oracle of Leanbox. The oracle continued with, "Tired herself out again Cyberconnect2? Please take her to her room please. And as for you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Chika, Oracle of Leanbox, and unofficial middle sister of the goddess and her sister, and let me give you a warning, try anything against our sister, and you will regret it."

Umbridge stood there shaking in fury at the woman whom had turned her back on her. In a deep dark corner of her mind she could admit that part of her problem with all three of the sisters was the fact that they were all three much prettier than she had any hope of being, as well as, in their own circles at least, more politically, and personally powerful than she could even dream of.

Another issue was that she hadn't eaten since she had arrived, since she didn't know how to get to the kitchens, how to use the intercom, or how to access the funds that she was given.

She refused to even touch the welcome packet, or eat with those she sees as her inferiors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

That refusal lasted until the next morning, when she was too hungry to care. So she joined the three woman and girl at to the table. All three of the government workers working on Leanbox business using holographic screens, and Chloe had a second one open, performing a search for a low level holy element spell she could both use and fork over to Dumbledore.

She found a couple before she finished her paperwork, and ordered hard copies delivered to her room, so that she could pick them up before returning to school that night.

She finished reading, and approving the development log for an upgrade for the current VR counsel, and turned to Umbridge whom was eating like a starving animal.

Putting aside her anger at the woman, an anger that she had pretty much burnt out the day before, Chloe asked, "Madem, did you not eat yesterday?"

Deloris paused and replied angrily, "Nobody told me where the kitchens were, and I didn't have any money."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Why didn't you use the intercom? Or the expense account my sister set up for the representative that would be sent from your world? I also, with Dumbledore's help made the welcome packet so that it could be understood from the point of someone with no technological knowledge, did you at least look at it?"

Umbridge went red in fury, that this little... slip of a girl was seemingly mocking her. She had no idea of what this... intercom was, or how it could've helped her, another point in the inferiority of the culture she supposed, but the fact that she could've _had_ money if she just red the little ten page booklet, it was embarrassing, and the goddess should have told her about it.

Of course she ignored the fact that Vert had offered to do so.

Even so, she planned on adding all of these 'injustices', ' insults', and 'inferiorities' to her report, and using those reasons as a justification of why the wizarding world should take over.

She was up to six pages so far.

Unknown to her, Vert was writing a letter of her own, detailing the reasons why they need to replace the current representative. Mainly the fact that she can't have a single conversation without insulting the listeners at least twice, and to all appearances deliberately.

Which is the reason why the people she tried asking where the kitchens were refused to help her.

Kinda hard to want to help a person whom insults you.

Vert's letter was three pages of typed font, and growing.

Today was Sunday, and Chloe was due to get back to her new school today, and Vert wanted to spend some time with her before her practice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Soon after Chloe and Cyberconnect2 left a figure approached Vert and asked, "Vert, I was wondering... would you object to me pursuing a relationship with your sister?

Vert literally looked down at the shorter girl, and smiled as she responded, "Well, this _is_ a surprise that it's _you_ asking. I have no real objection, but you realize that it won't be easy... right?"

The figure gave a radiant smile and replied as she left, "Thank you, and you know... nothing that is easy is worth having."

? Starts Romance Sidequest!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

When Chloe returned to Hogwarts, it was curfew, and she was thankful about it, because she wouldn't be bombarded by questions.

Well at least she would get less questions than by the Ravenclaws.

She remembered the incident with the claws vividly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe and CC were cornered by the students with blue and bronze highlighted uniforms shortly after the incident with Ron, and then they struck.

The students, numbering twenty, started babbling questions at a rate so fast that neither could answer them, even if they could understand them, due to the fact that there were at least three talking at once.

After fifteen minutes both of the Gameindustry girls lost their temper.

"ENOUGH!" Cyberconnect2 yelled. "Who gave you permission to crowd us and babble questions at us?"

One brave Chinese girl said, "But we just wanted some questions answered..."

"And that gave you the right to track us down, corner us, then babble at us?" Chloe asked.

"If you would just..." another students started.

"What? Answer questions we can't hear due to the fact you are all speaking at one, and at a rate we can't answer? Questions that are probably personal enough to not answer?" Cyberconnect2 scornfully said.

"CC, enough," Chloe said, then turned to the students, "I will make a compromise, send me a parchment with five questions from your house, and only five. If the question is too personal, you will have wasted the question, so choose wisely, now out of our way, unless you want me to report to the professors that you mobbed us?"

the Ravenclaws moved out of the way grumpily, all of them thinking of what five questions they think are most important.

A blonde girl looked on, and made her own plans, after all, Chloe was nice to her, and the people had harassed her. Besides most of those questions were short sighted and pointless, and would only give a few basic ideas of Chloe's world.

She had a better idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next morning saw over half of the Ravenclaws in the hospital wing, a blonde girl handing a piece of parchment to a candidate, and a redheaded man being let in the great hall.

Dumbledore stood up before the food was served to make a speech, "Students, due to a couple of incidents last week, Mr. Weasley here wants to speak to Chloe in front of the great hall."

Chloe stood up, and walked to the man, when she was five feet from him she stopped, and he spoke, "Miss Chloe, I wish to apologize for the actions of my wife and son, both of them were out of line last week, and I believed I had taught my son better than that. I also forbid any of my children from retaliating. I also have an apology letter from my wife."

Taking the letter Chloe broke it's seal and started reading. Her hands started clenching it in anger as she started reading it, and after she finished, she took a minute to calm herself, and asked, "Did you read this sir?" at his negative reply she silently handed the letter to him while commenting, "Your wife either had no intention of apologizing, or she thinks yelling at me and lecturing me is an apology."

His face went red in anger as he finished the letter.

"My apologies, I ordered her to apologize, and didn't think she would disobey me," he said, bowing to Chloe, his children were upset that their father was airing their dirty laundry though, and Ron was upset that their father forbid his brothers from 'avenging him'.

The twin pranksters were confused, as their father had both apologized and forbid them from retaliating when their brother was attacked, according to him, for no reason.

Chloe nodded her head politely, and replied, "You yourself have nothing to apologize for, as your son's and your wife's actions are their own. And neither are welcome in Leanbox."

Arthur smiled at the reasonableness of the girl in front of him. The pureblood families would have made a blood feud in this situation, and she just blamed the two who did the deed, and simply banned them from her nation.

As he left he smiled. She wasn't likely to do anything to his family, then his smile fell, unless the two problematic members did something else. He would have to try and prevent them from doing so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Turning from the man whom was leaving Chloe walked up to the headmaster, and held out her hands, in one was Umbridge's preliminary report, and in the other was a thick paper envelope, with Vert's letter.

"Professor, I was asked to hand these to you, one is from my sister, and the other is from the Ambassador that was sent to us, as I was heading back they gave it to me."

Taking the two proffered items, Dumbledore frowned, to have a letter after only a couple of days, that indicated that he was right to be concerned about their choice of representative.

He watched as Chloe walked off to get some breakfast before classed, and hoped that the goddess would manage to hold her temper together, and that Deloris wouldn't get herself killed by monster, law, or just pissing the wrong person off.

He gave her a 10 percent chance of survival honestly.

He was being very generous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe's first class of the day was herbology.

She was kicked out ten minutes in, as the plants seemed to just die whenever she tends to them.

She was still responsible for the homework, but there was no pint in her being in the greenhouses with how quickly plants die around her.

Chloe had already known that, but her head of house didn't believe her until it was proven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In Astronomy, Chloe just put in the minimal effort as it seemed pointless to her, since it had different starts from her world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the Ravenclaw tower a massive shriek of rage came from the house of the nosy, as they found out that five questions from someone in their house were already delivered to Chloe, making the entire fight they had the week before pointless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore sighed, Chloe wasn't making any progress in making friends with other students, but then again, she had only had a few days.

He started plotting, and an idea hit him if Chloe made little progress in forming attachments here, perhaps sending some children, and their families to visit her world could be used as an excuse to build up relations.

He would have to see, and make contingency plans, as he knew that Tom would be back, it was only a matter of time as evidenced by the fact that a possessed professor made an attempt on the fake stone he left behind some harmless traps, well besides the Cerberus, Hagrid would never understand the danger of many of his pets. It was unfortunate about the troll attacking a student, and crippling her for life before she was saved. The school was simply not meant for a paraplegic student, last he heard she was in a new American school that had amenities for her.

The next year he had petrifications to deal with, and a diary that killed a student. He had managed to bust through the doors leading to the chamber of secrets in time to see the life leave the redheaded first year.

It was unfortunate, for the soul in the notebook, that he didn't understand that his method of 'immortality' was NOT to be used to create copies of himself, and the book self destructed when it took a full witches life into itself.

He later researched what it could be, and was pissed, he had forbidden knowledge of them in the school for a reason. He had some memories from when he was researching Tom during the first war, and he kicked himself for not putting the pieces together sooner.

He managed to find a ring, that thanks to bringing along his transfiguration professor, he was prevented from wearing. He gave her the stone to hold onto, and to keep from him. He already planned to send the cloak to Chloe since she is Harry's 'heir'.

He was almost looking forward to see Tom try and take out Chloe, it would be worth a few laughs at least.

Something he had a feeling he would need later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: The fecal matter is about to

Candidate Rebirth

AN: I'm thinking of giving Chloe a theme song, and I have two that are 90% workable, an I want your opinion on which should be the 'official' one. (picking a perfect song is nearly impossible)

1\. This Life Is Mine (feat. Casey Lee Williams). I like this one because it starts soft and slow, with a depressed and beaten down tone, that as the song progresses gets more upbeat and willful, and mentions the family keeping her down. As the the song progresses it sings about her taking control of her life, which is basically what happened to Harry when he became Chloe.

2\. Tabi no Tochuu by AmaLee. It speaks of being alone and having no home to call her own until she meets someone, and that person seems to bring her hope and happiness, kinda like when Chloe met Vert.

Chapter 12: The fecal matter is about to...

It had been less than three days since Deloris Umbridge came to Gameindustry, and Vert was ready to strangle her. The constant insults, towards her sister, nation, world, oracle, and herself was grating.

This wasn't even counting the fact that she had been caught pointing her wand at people, without reason. She hadn't cast any spells yet, but Vert felt it was only a matter of time.

Without warning, Umbridge joined her at breakfast after slamming a book, that upon inspection was a law book, along with a stack of paper, next to the goddess, and sat down to join the goddess and her oracle for breakfast.

"And this is?" the stacked goddess asked.

"Laws that need to be repealed, altered or added," the under secretary said smugly.

Chika, raised an eyebrow and asked, "and by what authority does a mere diplomat have to demand we do such things?"

"It's to make your land better, those laws are inferior to ours, and you need to change them, and by what authority? I'm the senior undersecretary to the minister of magic, and I'm older than you, so my experience is greater."

Chika and Vert burst out laughing much to the anger of the toad like woman. "How dare you laugh at me?"

"Sorry," said Vert as she calmed down to a mere giggling. "But saying that your my elder, when all the goddesses and their oracles are centuries old, and have been in charge of their nations the whole time, so how exactly do you have more experience? Let us exactly see what you think we need to change, I could use a good laugh."

Deloris by this point was apocalyptic in fury as Vert, with Chika reading over her shoulder were giggling at the blatantly, in her opinion, superior rules, as well as what needed to be removed, and that was just the lawbook.

When they got to the papers, they stopped laughing.

On the papers were laws that would strip Vert of her power and hand it over to the British magical government, as well as an engagement contract.

"Miss Umbridge, these laws you are proposing, they would be treasonous if you were a citizen of our nation, but as it is, I already sent a letter firmly asking for your replacement. You have yet to have a conversation with anybody without insulting them. You have no authority here, so you will stop these attempts to take over, or else," Vert said in an ice cold tone as she destroyed both the modified law books, and the papers, before calling for a maid to dispose of them... with fire.

A thoroughly humiliated ministry toady left as soon as her meal was finished to do some shopping with her expense account. Something that she found ridiculous, as they should accept her world's money without question.

She hadn't realized that her previous shopping expeditions had already used eighty-five thousand (EN1) credits of the original one hundred thousand. Most of it on junk jewelry that some street vendors swindled her with.

This shopping trip would be her last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was Monday, and Chloe's first class was defense against the dark arts.

The professor started out with, "Hello, I'm professor Lupin, and today I thought we would do a dark creature that is easy to banish, as it takes only a bit of imagination, a few people, and a low amount of magical power. This will be a practical class so leave your books here, and just bring your wand."

the students followed him out to a room with a shaking cupoard.

"Anyone know what is in this? No? Well this is a dark creature that should be covered in your first year anyway. This is a boggart. It's a dark creature that takes the form of what you are scared of. The spell to repel it is Rediculus, and imagining it becoming something amusing. Now we have several advantages, we are in a group, which will confuse and weaken it, and we won't all fear the same thing, now who would like to go first?"

A student volunteered, a Ravenclaw, and he made the carnivorous rabbit a windup toy.

Some fears were more mundane, and or horror movie inspired, such as a zombie, Jason, a tremor, spiders, a Xenomorph, and smurfs.

Then when everyone else had gone they turned to where Chloe was watching with CC, and she said one word, "No."

Professor Lupin looked at her in suprise, then said, "Miss Chloe, everyone else has gone, so you will need to.

"Professor, I know my worse fear, and it is too personal. To show it would tell people more of myself than is acceptable for near complete strangers, so I refuse to face it."

The grumbling of Chloe's house was loud. After all they had shown their fear, why shouldn't she show hers? Even if it was personal.

The Ravenclaws were also disgruntled, as they were curious, but could also understand that keeping one's personallife secret is acceptable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that since everyone else went, now get up here," the professor commanded.

"No."

"Very well, fifty points and three nights detention, starting tonight."

"I have detention with McGonagall tonight," Chloe said wryly, to the frowns of her house, but those frowns were, this time, directed at the head of Gryffindor as they didn't think detention for overpowering a spell accidentally was right.

"Very well, Tomorrow then."

Chloe shrugged. She didn't feel it was right to be punished for not wanting to face something that would spill her secrets, but she knew she could punish him in turn, and her way would last much longer.

Upon leaving the room she saw the Ravenclaw that gave her the question list, and flagged her down, "Luna! I have the answers to your house's questions!"

The blonde turned to look at the two approaching blondes, and smiled.

"Lets see, Question one, would I get you a book about Gameindustry's history, and yes here it is. Next would I get you a book about the goddesses, yes here it is, and a book about the candidates that takes care of two and three. A book on our laws was your fourth. A book on magic was your last, and I chose a basic primer," Chloe finished as she handed the five books to the other girl, whom smiled at the candidate radiantly.

The other Ravenclaws were speechless. The one they had bullied, then raged about her stealing the questions just obtained more information than any of their questions would've gave.

Most of their questions were short sighted ones that would've gave small snippets of information, unlike hers that gave a lot of information for little effort.

As Luna went to be the first to read the books, Chloe and CC went to start Chloe's homework.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After supper Chloe met with Dumbledore, and told him that he was not to inform Lupin about whom Harry's reincarnation is.

It was her revenge on the professor for the class. To know that the 'boy' he was looking for, rejects him entirely.

Dumbledore had a feeling more issues from Ron's attack would happen so he had a copy of the event to show others in his pensive.

Upon watching it himself, he knew the boy was out of line, and couldn't truly fault her instinctive reaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was time for detention with professor McGonagall, and Chloe wasn't looking forward to it.

A minute after she knocked on the door she heard a word, "Enter."

After she did, the professor looked up from her paperwork and said, "Mrs. Chloe, I see your on time. Today we will talk about your problems."

"Problems professor?" she asked calmly, while her partner took out a portable game system.

"Yes, problems, such as what happened in my class," the professor said with a false calm, and then continued in a growl, "and why you attacked one of my students for no reason!"

"So sexual molestation isn't a good reason?" Chloe asked calmly. "the only person I 'attacked' groped and kissed me against my will, and I held back, are you saying you _approve_ of him assaulting me _?_ "

"He told me of the incident, that you came onto _him_ ," the professor snarled. The boy in question had been, for the days following the incident, been spreading how the candidate was a violent maniac, one that attacked him for no reason after coming onto him.

"That's a lie," Chloe answered annoyed.

"Twenty points for lying Mrs. Chloe, and another twenty for setting up a student. You will also have two more detentions."

"No," Chloe responded. "I have already talked to the headmaster about this, and _he_ believes me, why don't you?"

"You will attend or be expelled. Now about your class issues, you will practice the match to needle for the next hour."

"Fine, but just so you know, the headmaster has a copy of my memory, and I will be protesting this punishment," Chloe said as she stalked to the table. That had matches on it.

The transfiguration professor paled at the fact that the headmaster had the memory. She started to seriously consider that she did something wrong with her punishment.

 _ **THUD**_.

She looked over at the giant metal needle shaped shaft that had just thudded into the floor, and shook her head. That girl needed some control before she hurt someone.

That at least was a legitimate reason for the detention, giving her a place to practice without interruptions.

 **THUD!**

It seems like this would take a while, let's look elsewhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the Weasley home.

" **Why the** _ **hell**_ **did you disobey me? And why in Merlin's name are you writing letters to Ronald encouraging his behavior? And** _ **WHY**_ **ARE YOU BREWING LOVE POTIONS?"** the normally placid head of house was roaring, and setting ingredients that aren't used for much more than love potions on fire.

"Arthur dear, this is our chance..." Molly started.

"Our chance to what? Start a bloody _war?_ Tell me, what do you think would happen if her sister found out that she was drugged? And worse, if she was found to be drugged then impregnated? You will write an apology, one that I will read this time, and you will stop encouraging our son to lie about this issue. I will have _all_ owls redirected to me to make sure of it."

"But Arthur..." Molly started, as she was becoming angry that her husband wouldn't _listen_. She was sick of being poor, and this looked like a chance to marry upwards. All that was needed was for the candidate to marry one of her sons.

She would need to buy more ingredients.

Unknown to her, her husband was going to write to the apothecaries in Diagon Alley to prevent them from selling more of those ingredients to his wife. He loved her, but he was sick and tired of his wife going behind his back to ruin his family further.

This needed to stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In game industry, a slightly tipsy representative apperated into the basilicom. One of the cleaning staff, some of which like to be known as maids, and dressed that way, and some didn't, witnessed it, and so, in the tipsy mind of the representative, she felt she had to cast a spell.

On a related note, it was one of the maid set.

A spell that was caught on a security camera.

"Obliviate."

The computer in charge of the security system immediately flagged the event, and sent a copy to the head of Leanbox security, the goddess, her sister, and Chika.

Tomorrow would be a very bad day for Umbridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Fudge had finished reading both his representative's report, and Vert's letter, and the fact was that the two matched up so well, the complaints that Umbridge made, actually made HER look bad when Vert's letter mentioned the incident, and he couldn't actually deny that his undersecretary would make those insults. 

The fact that his undersecretary made her report, the first part of which was dated the same day she arrived, which meant she hadn't given the place even the slightest of chances, meant he couldn't really trust the report.

He _knew_ the woman was wrong for the position, but he trusted her to keep it together for a week, perhaps two, while they found another candidate. It was too bad about Arthur's wife and son being banned, he'd be nearly perfect. It was also too bad that there weren't alot of muggleborns or halfbloods, that are at least partially muggle raised, being selected for consideration.

Someone like that would be ideal.

With a sigh, he started looking for a replacement with the files he had on hand. The DMLE and the unspeakables had already submitted a few people they think would work well there. He needed advice on whom to choose. He had a bad feeling that he needed to get Deloris back... FAST, before she broke the law against mind control, and manipulation. Not intentionally, mind you, but by habit to try and protect a law that doesn't exist there.

Too bad for him that he was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe sighed as she fiddled around on her computer, she had managed to get her needle down to sword length in the hour she had. Tomorrow she had more classes in her very thin schedule, and another detention. She was going to ignore the extra detentions she obtained from the transfiguration professor, as they were given because of another student lying about the incident.

She hoped that the detention she had to go to the next day would be less emotionally charged.

She also will refuse to have anything more to do with the man, outside of school related issues.

Turning off her bedside lamp she turned in for the day, not seeing the urgent E-mail that had popped up.

It wasn't going to be an issue though, three others received the same one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: I'm going to make 100 credits = $1.

EN2: I'm going to start accelerating the fic pace soon. The single days at the start of the week, are just because they are at the introductory phase.


	13. Chapter 13: to hit the rotating air

Candidate Rebirth

Authors rant! I'm getting very annoyed about people just deleting their fics, ones that I enjoyed reading, for no reason, or moving them to different sites that are less user friendly. (example: archive of our own, it's registration is needlessly complicated, as in you have to request an invite from the site, and that can take a week for it to arrive). I have had several favorites vanish because of this, including some that are over 30 chapters and 400k words. Yes author said they stopping it, but that's no reason to delete it so people that DID enjoy it can't reread it.

AN: I had people talking about McGonagall being unreasonable. In her defense she had ONE point of view about the incident, one of her lions whom had every reason to lie. She'll get better when she sees the memory.

AN2: Some mentions were made in reviews that the amount of unreasonable people were high. That's kinda cannon. The lions don't like Chloe because of the lies Ron spread, and him spreading that his father was just doing politics. The badgers because Chloe refused to do the boggart after everyone else did. The snakes are neutral, for now. The ravens are sharing the books.

Chapter 13: to hit the rotating air circulation device.

The next day had a slightly hung over Umbridge's sleep interrupted as the door was slammed open, and members of the basilicom security rushed in, placed her into handcuffs, and led her to the nearest jail cell.

The whole time she was screaming about them not having the right to do so, and about her ministry position.

The whole time she was ignored because her 'position' meant nothing to the arresting officers. A redhead woman that was in charge of Leanbox security simply shook her head as she directed the officers to collect the woman's personal possessions, and pack them up. She herself picked up the small, untouched booklet that Vert gave the arrested woman.

Shaking her head, Cave had the place packed up in less than a half hour, leaving the room empty for the cleaning staff to clean.

Considering the law the insulting woman broke she wouldn't need the room ever again, and the personal effects would be sent back to her world. Cave just wished the trial would be soon.

That it was unlikely to be within the next week was due to Vert contacting Noire, so that the other goddess could try the woman, as all capital crimes needed a goddess or Candidate as the judge, so that nobody could claim prejudice, as Vert had been insulted by the soon to be on trial woman almost constantly. Noire needed a week or two to clear a day on her schedule, as it was it looked like the trial would be sometime after the dimensional transfer device would be completed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In a room in another nation, a figure was setting up the first part of her Sub-quest.

Making some phone calls, she set something up to be completed.

She would see the result when Chloe came for the next weekend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe and Cyberconnect2 was pulled aside by professor McGonagall as she was heading to breakfast.

"Chloe, I wish to apologize for my actions. I saw the memory you left Dumbledore. Ronald Weasley had been spreading lies about the incident since the day after it happened. He was claiming that you came onto him, then hit him, and all the punishments, including his father's apology was due to your position. This wasn't helped by the apparent favoritism by Dumbledore towards you. I admit there was some favoritism towards my own house as well, you will find out that most heads of house favor their own house. Oh, and your extra detentions are canceled as well. I gave Ronald several weeks because of his lies."

Chloe nodded and replied, "Apology accepted, but please get both sides next time. I promise that I will _not_ start something, but I _will_ finish it, and I will _try_ not to respond to words with violence, but everyone has a breaking point, remember that."

Chloe and her partner left for breakfast, leaving a contemplative professor behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The classes went normally, with Chloe being either bored, or overpowering her spells, and then came detention.

She had been informed, via a letter at breakfast to report to the same room that the boggart was, and still is, in.

As she entered she leveled a disdainful look at the professor, grateful that he would most likely be gone after this year, as she had heard of the DADA curse.

The professor ignored the look, and started talking. "You are going to face the boggart, and refusal will just give you more detentions and lost points."

"My greatest fear is personal professor. I don't know you, and I certainly don't trust you, so bring on both. Actually, on second thought..." Chloe tilted her head and made a decision to try a new spell. "Arrow of light, impale and purify, Holy Arrow."

A bolt of light crashed strait through the cabinet that held the boggart and it instantly stopped shaking. Well after it settled down from the impact of the spell at least.

"There, the issue is solved, there is no boggart to face," Chloe remarked, as if she was talking about the weather.

Lupin grit his teeth, at least all his classes had faced it, but the issue was a student both disrespecting his authority, and the fact she damaged school property. Before he opened his mouth she spoke again.

"I'll pay Dumbledore to replace the furniture."

Lupin's mouth snapped shut, as he glared at the girl. He was already angry with her for telling the reincarnated Harry 'lies' about his unreasonableness. Dumbledore had informed him earlier about the reincarnation's decision not to get to know him.

Dumbledore was very careful to use gender neutral terms for Chloe, so as not to give hints to the reincarnation's identity.

Lupin snarled out angrily, "I'll get you expelled for that, and whomever Harry became turned into my company. I will also purge whatever lies you told him. I know you know whom he is now, so tell me!"

Chloe shook her head and replied calmly, as CC moved into position to intercept the angry professor if he made a move.

Not that Chloe needed her help against a level seventeen, but they had talked about it, and decided to try and keep the fiction of Cyberconnect2 as a bodyguard as much as possible, and keep Chloe's true power under wraps.

Fortunately for the werewolf, he was smart enough to not attack a student, although Chloe's next words pissed him off more.

"Wow, you would take the reincarnation from the reincarnation's happy family for your own selfish reasons. I refuse, for the sole reason that you only cared about the boy after he died, you might've prevented it if you had cared enough to find and help him. Now what do you have planned for the rest of the detention now that the boggart is kaput?" Chloe said with a combination scowl and smirk, after all it looks like Lupin has at least one assumption preventing him from finding out her past life's identity.

The angry professor just snarled, "Leave, and don't come back for my help."

Chloe was about to leave, when she started giggling as an idea hits her. A way to drive the man crazy. Especially with the initial assumption the man had. "Let's play a game, you have three guesses, and I will inform the headmaster about the rules. I will give you three facts to help you find Harry's reincarnation, if you get it right within the three I will be truthful, if not I will say no no matter how many other times you ask. First the reincarnation is attending Hogwarts. Next it is not in a grade level above where Harry should be. Lastly, remember I would have to be close enough to it to advise staying away from you." with those words she left with her friend, and left a confused werewolf behind.

One that made three separate wrong assumptions immediately. One of the wrong assumptions he has since the beginning.

1\. The reincarnation is male, this he had from the start.

2\. the reincarnation is in his third year.

3\. the reincarnation would be either in Gryffindor like his James, or Ravenclaw like Lilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe was giggling, as she believed that the professor would never guess that it was her, when she got a text.

A text that killed her good mood, and caused her to run to the headmaster's office.

She was fortunate to meet him going the other way, as he was taking a brief walk to clear his mind, as one of his staff brought up an issue with the girl in front of him, and upon seeing the glum look on Chloe's face he sighed and brought her to his office, again. It seemed like she was there nearly every day so fat that she was in Hogwarts.

As soon as the door closed Chloe spoke, not noticing that Snape was in the room. Cyberconnect2 did, but kept her silence, as she thought that Chloe just didn't care.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, we have a problem," Chloe said formally.

The old man's eyes widened at the formal tone and being addressed by one of his titles. "What is the problem Leanbox Goddess Candidate Chloe?"

"Your representative, Deloris Umbridge was caught on camera performing the memory charm. As per our laws she is being held for trial, a trial that will almost certainly be a guilty verdict, as she was caught red handed, and with it she will be executed. She is also demanding a lawyer from your world, and refusing one from ours. Her trial will be in a month, and we request you send the lawyer to her as soon as possible," Chloe informed the old man formally.

Snape's eyes rose as he saw a physically fourteen year old discuss the death of another person without loosing her cool.

On the other hand he had met Deloris, and she irritated him as well.

"Is there any way to avoid this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, the law was broken, a law which she had full knowledge of, and the modification to the law that the truth serum can be used on all suspects to avoid false accusations went through already. The law is perfectly explicit in the punishments for certain laws as well. We did warn you that we don't _do_ the diplomatic immunity nonsense your world does."

Dumbledore started massaging his temples to try and stave off his headache.

Chloe started to leave, and then paused. She informed Dumbledore of the 'game' she was playing with Lupin.

"Mind if I 'play' too?" Severus asked acidly, and he realized that the son of his hated rival was dead, and reincarnated. He would be satisfied that he would never see a Potter spawn, and perhaps the ones that raised the reincarnation made him/her a decent person.

Chloe winced, she didn't realize that the other man was in there. With a sigh she gave the clues to the man, and the man looked thoughtful.

He had no clue about whom Harry is now, but it wouldn't be to hard to figure out, all he would need to do is piece the pieces together, such as someone old enough to attend, but still born after the boy's death, and...

He smacked his face, the answer was obvious, as he had also snuck a book about the goddesses and candidates from the ravens long enough to duplicate it, and he couldn't blame the arrogance of the reincarnation on Potter genes, as she is mostly humble, except when dealing with her duties as goddess, or insults to her position.

Also, by the slight deference Dumbledore gives her, personally powerful as well.

"You are the reincarnation," he said calmly.

Chloe smiled, and replied, "Congratulations, you figured it out in under five minutes, Lupin won't figure it out, as he made bad assumptions. Please keep it quiet, I don't want the annoyances of fans, or people trying to take me from my family, as the DADA professor said he would, even if I was happy."

"What..." replied Dumbledore in a flat voice. "I will talk to him, and tell him I'd oppose any such attempt. Now get to bed, or at least the dorms."

Chloe headed out then paused, laying five Galleons on the headmaster's desk she said, "for the damage to the school's furniture I created in my detention today." she then headed back to the dorms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On the way to the Hufflepuff dorms, Chloe heard some music coming from the game room. She poked her head in and saw someone using the new internet function, and it was showing a clip of a charity event. The goddesses, and their candidates, do something different every year, it helps both those in need, and gathers shares.

The next clip was starting, and it was her solo song(EN1).

 _The lights focus on a single figure, whom was dressing in the relatively modest, (in comparison to her sister's) attire of a idol singer, as were the rest of the divinities. She then spoke, and said, "This song I dedicate to my sister to whom helped me become who I am today."_

 _The systems that are used to show every one, even in the cheap seats, what was going on start up at this point._

" _Thank you, my love, I thank you from my heart_  
 _You filled my life with melody and song_  
 _You are the one I tell my story to_  
 _It's just begun, our lives will last forever_  
 _We'll share our lives as one."_

 _The giant hologram, that made the participants visible to all in the giant stadium focuses on the face of the singing candidate._

 _"We have shared the laughter and tears through all of the years_  
 _We will say good-bye just for now till we meet again."_

_A Goddess in green and white had the starts of tears of happiness in her eyes, as she saw her sister sing a song for her._

 _"Thank you, my love, thank you over and over_  
 _It warms my heart just to say it again_  
 _Thank you, my dear, it's so hard just to say good-bye_  
 _But I will do it with a tear and a smile_  
 _Thank you, my love, with all of my heart_  
 _You gave me a reason to believe."_

_A short figure had a blush on her face as the outfit, while modest in comparison to all the others, still showed more than usual, and she thought the song was appropriate._

 _"Thank you, my love, I thank you from my heart_  
 _You filled my life with melody and song_  
 _You are the one I tell my story to_  
 _It's just begun, our lives will last forever_  
 _We'll share our lives as one."_

_A Goddess had a slight bit of guilt that she had made things worse, but was happy for the girl. She had finally blossomed into a CPU candidate to be proud of._

 _"We have shared the laughter and tears through all of the years_  
 _We will say good-bye just for now till we meet again._

 _Thank you, my love, thank you over and over_  
 _It warms my heart just to say it again_  
 _Thank you, my dear, it's so hard just to say good-bye_  
 _But I will do it with a tear and a smile_  
 _Thank you, my love, with all of my heart_  
 _You gave me a reason to believe."_

_A goddess was pouting, as she had been kept far away from the girl. She barely had enough images to make a doll of her._

 _"Lessons learned, you have taught me through time_  
 _And they will stay inside my mind._

 _Thank you, my love, thank you over and over_  
 _It warms my heart just to say it again_  
 _Thank you, my dear, it's so hard just to say good-bye_  
 _But I will do it with a tear and a smile_  
 _Thank you, my love, with all of my heart_  
 _You gave me a reason to believe._

 _"You helped me find the courage to be me_  
 _You gave me a reason to believe."_

 _as the song ended, Vert walked over to her sister, and engulfed her in a giant hug. The song was fitting for her, but everyone knows that it wouldn't catch as the candidates theme, simply because it was a dedicated piece, and not one she was singing for herself._

"I remember that event," Chloe said, and all the eyes in the room, all five pairs, turned toward her.

The applause toward her was welcome, but unnecessary, although she could feel a few extra shares being added, so with a bow she said, "Thank you. I'm not the enforcement, but curfews coming up."

the students looked at each other and scrambled out, Chloe sighed and shut down the system they left on, and headed for bed.

She will admit, that while that was embarrassing, next summer's event as decided by Neptune since Niore made the decision last time, will be worse.

The group would be running a maid cafe.

As Chloe and CC walked back to their dorm room, Chloe wondered weather she'd survive without quitting, considering how many professors seem to dislike her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In a Leanbox cell, a woman in prisoner clothes was fuming. How dare these barbarians arrest her over a simple memory charm, no matter what their laws state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN1: I had planned these charity types events for a while, and on a whim added in a clip from the last one they did. The song is "Thank You" from the game Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure.

I have made a max level chart, so you know what the max potential of every 'type' of character, and it also gives various goddesses and candidates higher potential. Not that they necessarily REACH said potential. Also the higher the potential, the faster they level, in part because they tend to fight more.

Earth Human/Wizard: 50 (with lack of monster attacks this seems reasonable to me)

Average Gameindustry Human: 99

Human that participated in Major Issues (aka problems equivalent to the games) with goddesses: 199 (Aka IF, Compa, Cyberconnect2, ect)

Oracles: 399

Candidates: 699

Goddesses: 999

the levels of the divinities:

Vert: 132

Neptune, cause she's lazy: 50 and dropping.

Nepgear: 97

Niore: 170

Uni: 101

Plutia: 57 and falling, same reason as Neptune.

Blanc: 149

Ram+Rom: 91

Uzume: 194 (No real nation for her, so she dedicates more time to fighting)

Peashy: 75


	14. Chapter 14: Blitzball

Candidate Rebirth

AN: People say McGonagall should have immediately taken Ron's word with grain of salt, and believed Chloe. Possibly, but on the other hand when you combine Bias, and the fact that Chloe left within a day or two to go home, and was unavailable to give her side, and the fact that Ron hadn't been caught in a lie, along with his families reputation for being light... vs a complete unknown, in lineage and action, it's not so unbelievable. Also Chloe doesn't dress like McGonagall thinks a proper lady should.

AN2: I have had complaints about length, I aim for between 2000 and 2500 words as I have an attention span problem, and it prevents me from being bored. I set a goal to reach and usually stop when I hit it.

AN3: population of British magical world. In a word? Low. My high school graduating class was around 135, for a population of a little over 8000 people in the town. There wasn't ANY mention of any British school other than Hogwarts. Harry's year was around thirty children, a good section of them muggleborn. Even if all of the children were purebloods, if using the school population as an estimate in comparison, that would put the population at around 1778... for the ENTIRE nation and that's assuming all students purebloods with full families, when you consider a chunk are muggleborns, orphans, and halfbloods, that number drops sharply. I bump that up to around 5000 because people might not have been breeding as much with the last dark lord.

Chapter 14: Blitzball

Chloe's week went quickly, with her detentions turning into teaching sessions where she attempted to teach her DADA professor the level eight holy arrow spell. It was an odd reversal from the norm of the professor teaching the student, but it was welcome to Chloe since the professor remained civil, and it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Dumbledore had spoken to Professor Lupin and told him bluntly to tone it down.

Remus had also wasted his first guess. He had guessed that Harry was now Seamus Finnigan, which he automatically knew he was wrong by the fact that Chloe, and her ever present companion, laughed their attractive butts off. He wondered if he was on the right track. He at the end of the last detention managed a weak holy arrow, and it tired him out quickly.

Snape's class, the day after he found out that Harry Potter was dead, and he decided to ignore the reincarnation bit, was treated to a badly hung over professor. He had drank an entire bottle of firewhisky the day before, in celebration of the ending of the Potter's accursed bloodline. The reincarnation of the Potter brat had an arrogance to her, but she had both earned it, and her position almost demands it.

Snape decided to treat the Candidate with the respect any diplomat deserves, and ignore the soul of the Potter brat, and to keep her away from the labs, besides, if the dark lord comes back, maybe he can simply escape to Gameindustry... and now that he thought about it, moving there would get him out of teaching brats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ron's week was becoming horrible. With the fact that his head of house 'turned' on him, and at a house meeting she told the entire house that she saw the memory of the incident, and while the Candidate was rather violent in her reprisals, his actions made the violence justified.

He still didn't think he did anything wrong. Professor Dumbledore had said at one point that he would arrange the girl to marry him, giving the boy all the wealth and prestige he felt he deserved. The fact that Dumbledore was going against his word, made Ronald Weasley angry, but there was nothing he could do.

He felt that three weeks of detention was way too much, but he was unable to argue with his head of house.

He would find some way to have his revenge, he swore it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe's week was going slightly better, as her house was calming down about the Boggart issue, not enough to invite her to join the bi-daily game nights, but enough to stop actively snubbing her. Again, her head of house had called a meeting, because she felt that people have a right to privacy, and in fact had been pissed at the DADA professor for using a live boggart, no matter how 'harmless' and 'easily dealt with' they are.

She had to deal with at least three of her students reliving trauma, and was happy that at least one student was smart enough to decline rather than relive trauma, or encounter something to make a past trauma worse.

Chloe had a few ideas about games to bring, the top of her list was one called "Cards Against Humanity."

There were other gamed she was thinking of bringing, many that don't exist on earth, like Atmosphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Soon enough it was Friday again, and Chloe was heading back home. She had the first blitzball game of the season on Saturday.

She was looking forward to the grudge match.

She was glad that she didn't have to deal with the woman from last time.

An unfamiliar phoenix grabbed her and flamed her home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe, now standing in front of the basilicom was glaring at the new bird.

"And you are?" Chirp! "Ok I don't speak bird, where's Fawkes?" Chirpy Chirp. "sigh, let me guess, he got tired of bringing me back and fourth, so he conned you into doing so?" A birdy nod. "Great... well lets go in."

the confusion of a Candidate walking in with a bird was squashed as Chloe explained, and had the kitchens bring up some fruits for her new companion.

Catching up with her sisters, Chloe relaxed, and made her schedule for the next day, which included the thirty minute blitzball game. One of two that take place that day, one is a legendary grudge match, and the second only a little behind.

The night passed peacefully, and the next day dawned warm and clear.

After an hour of monster hunting, Chloe headed to the arena, and began to get ready. Donning her Green and White skin tight Blitzball uniform, she allowed the magic that allowed the players to breath underwater for the game to to be cast upon her.

It was time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In Hogwarts, Dumbledore had set up a projector in the great hall, as he had gotten requests to show what the sport Chloe was going to play, to be shown. Upon finding out that there was to be a 'live stream' he decided to just set it up in the great hall using a projection TV.

He had finished setting it up just in time.

 _XX Bombastic music plays XX._

 _Huge jets of water were sent into the air, the jets curved majestically, until it hit the inside iof what appeared to be an invisible sphere, which caused the water to slowly fill up a sphere, one bigger in diameter than an American football field._

" _Welcome to the new Blitzball season!" the excessively flashy announcer declared. "today's First match is the Grudge match of the season! The most amazing thing about these two teams clashing, is the fact that there hasn't been a foul called in the last fifty years! That's right folks, not a single foul in fifty years despite the grudge. Now let's introduce today's teams._

 _In the red zone, from the land of White serenity, are the Lowee Berserkers! This team has undergone some restructuring since the last time they played, but will it be enough to secure victory? The new team manager, and offensive Player Tidus, as well as the new offensive player Wakka, have recently joined up, and have good records in training._

 _In the blue zone are the Leanbox Knights the team is the same as last year, so we will see whether it's still a winning combination. The goddess candidate of Leanbox has once again taken the field._

 _Now that the the field is full, and the holographic markers are set, let the match... BEGIN!_

 _Leanbox wins the tossup, and they head towards the goal, ooh, nice venom tackle by the defense, Lowee now has the ball. The ball is passed to Tidus whom is in the clear, and he now has the perfect setup, and he shoots! Nice catch by Candidate Chloe, she fires an invisible shot from her position at the goal! The shot, as expected vanishes midway to the goal, wait for it, will the goalie be able to guess where it will end up? He lunges to the upper left, and... SCORE the ball flies through the goalie's original position unimpeded!_

 _The score is now 1-0 in Leanbox's favor!_

 _By the look in the eyes of Lowee they won't take that lying down!_

 _The match is heating up! Tidus uses a sphere shot, and he SCORES! Tie game!_

 _Leanbox, Lowee, ouch, that tackle sent Wakka strait out of the water, he's okay, and coming back in!_

 _Things are heating up. Lowee scores again! With the infamous Jecht shot knocking two pf his blockers out of the way!_

 _Leanbox blitzes the defensive positions... and scores! Tie game again 2-2!_

 _Lowee Wins the tossup, and they start passing the ball around... Wakka Scores!_

 _Lowee, no Leanbox, no Lowee, nice catch by Chloe! Another invisible shot! SCORE! 3-3._

 _Half-time folks, we will see what happens in the next half!"_

The watchers at Hogwarts had WTF expressions on their faces. That was a CLEAN game? The special tricks, the physical contact, with poison, draining, and temp paralysis effects? Vanishing balls? How are those considered legal?

They were interrupted from their thoughts when the music started again, showing that the game was about to resume.

" _Welcome back! The second half of the game is about to begin, and here's the toss up! Ooh, brutal takedown by Leanbox, Tidus will feel that in the morning! He also seems to be shaking off the paralysis effect._

 _This is one of the most brutal games I have ever seen. Each side has scored twice more in ten minutes, and both sides are getting rather battered._

 _An equally brutal takedown by Lowee sends an offensive member of team Leanbox out of the field, and knocks the man out with five minutes left in the game._

 _A time out is called by both sides. And it looks like a substitution has occurred on Lowee's side, replacing Wakka, whom by the way he has been clutching his side for the last two minutes indicate that he might've damaged them, and it looks like on Leanbox's side there was a combination of a substitution and reshuffle. Chloe has been moved up to offense and the spare goalie has been called in._

 _Wait, that form, it looks like the Goddess of Lowee has taken the field herself in a bold move! What effect will the goddess being on the field have?_

 _Here's the tossup! Chloe manages to get it, and she rockets down toward the goal. She is tackled by Blanc! Managing to hold on the ball, Chloe uses sphere shot! And she scores! 6-5!_

 _Blanc counter attacks, and after seven passes through various members of her team, she manages to slip a shot past the Leanbox Goalie! 6-6, with one minute on the clock. Remember folks, there are no ties, if a tie game is in place when the clock hits zero, the game will continue until the next score!_

 _Lowee wins the tossup, and Blanc gets tackled from behind, causing her to loose the ball, Leanbox recovers the ball, and kicks it over to Chloe. Whom in a surprising move boots it higher! It looks like she's going for something flashy!_

 _Chloe starts swimming upward, end hits the ball up with her full strength! This caused the ball to leave the water! Chloe swims after it!"_

" _Get back here!" Blanc screams as she swims after the candidate._

" _No Lady Blanc! Let me take care of it!" Tidus shouted to deaf ears._

 _Chloe broke the surface first followed by Blanc._

It should be noted at this point, that in combat Blanc would smush Chloe like a bug, but in Blitzball, Chloe was much higher level, and more skilled. So the results should be obvious as Chloe met the ball coming down in perfect position for her sphere shot, while Blanc's timing was off.

" _Chloe is starting her shot, and so is Blanc! Chloe's foot hits the ball! Blanc's foot hit's Chloe, sending her rocketing towards the ground in a blatantly illegal maneuver! Chloe's shot... it has reentered the water, and is rocketing towards the goal with three seconds left on the clock!_

 _Two!_

 _One!_

 _Zero and SCORE! Leanbox wins! 7-6!_

 _It looks like Chloe is okay as well, if a little dazed. We have a message from the candidate."_

" _What happened was the result of an amateur attempting an advanced maneuver. I was up there so I can tell she was trying to hit the ball, but her timing was off."_

" _Well it looks like the fifty year streak of being clean games continue! Next up is the Lastation Punks vs the Planatune Pirates! The game will start in half an hour.(EN2)_

The watchers were wincing at the battered players, when one unlucky student mentioned at least they didn't have iron cannon balls hitting them.

The student would wake up in the infirmary two days later, after being beaten by rabid Quidditch fans.

But who cares about him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the Infirmary under the blitzball stadium, Chloe was getting patched up. She had a headache where her head had destroyed a section of bleachers. Then a visitor came in.

Blanc shuffled her feet before opening her mouth and saying, "Sorry about the kick."

"No problem, first time you try something, you tend to make mistakes, just promise that you'll practice more before retrying that particular trick," Chloe replied with a lopsided grin, her bare torso being treated for the large amount of bruising. Much of them would go away after a Nepbull, but others she'd have to deal with for the rest of the day.

There wouldn't be any monster hunting for the rest of the day.

So she spent it with her sisters playing some games, and ordering some overnight delivery of some games for the game room at Hogwarts.

Soon enough it was Sunday evening, and Chloe had to take the new phoenix express to Hogwarts.

She was dropped off literally in the middle of the head table, during dinner.

Looking at the mashed potatoes oozing over her boot, she and CC jumped off the table, and made their way to their own, completely ignoring the mutters and snickers.

After dinner, as she was heading through the common room, when she encountered the rest of her house.

"Explain!" a student said much to Chloe's confusion.

It would be a long night for the Candidate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: I will not do another game unless it becomes story relevant.


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontations

Candidate Rebirth

AN: Some said Blitzball chapter was filler, and are probably right, but it sets the stage for some interactions.

AN2: anyone else have problems believing student population is around 1000 like Rowling claimed?

AN3: Someone mentioned that Chloe should fail because she's unable to do two practicals, sleeps through history, and skips Astronomy since Ron failed two years straight. The difference in Chloe was excused from the practicals BY THE PROFESSORS and will do well on the theoretical work, and she got the agreement to allow her to skip because the last class is absolutely pointless where she lives. In history, she can just read the book. Ron, on the other hand, failed EVERY class. He didn't turn in a single paper his entire school career for the first two years, hence his failing. 

Chapter 15: Confrontations.

"Explain what?" Chloe asked confused.

"That game! All the dirty tricks the teams pulled! It wasn't a 'fair' or 'clean' game, now explain why you resorted to such dirty tricks!" the student demanded.

"And who are you to judge? Besides, every move was legal, and nothing was life-threatening. Even the poison is temporary and simply saps stamina. The only 'illegal' maneuver, was when Blanc accidentally kicked me. Besides you play a ridiculous game that has iron cannonballs trying to unseat people dozens or hundreds of feet in the air, and you complaining about some tackles? Now out of my way, I'm tired," Chloe said scornfully as she pushed through the mob with the help of her friend. 

There was a lot of grumbling, especially with her insult towards the wizarding sport, but some admitted she had a point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day had a Wizenmot meeting, where they finally decided on a replacement for Umbridge, and the grumbling that she will soon be executed was high from the darker families, but they couldn't argue as the woman had been warned of the laws. Had read them herself in an attempt to get the goddess to change them, and still broke them.

They went through some files and decided on a young Auror in training. She was young for such a responsibility, but her youth also meant that she didn't have the same ingrained reflexes as a older wizard. Which meant that she would be less likely to suffer the same fate as her predecessor. The fact that she was a halfblood that had been raised in both the muggle world and the wizarding world also helped. She would be more likely to be able to muddle through the technology of Gameindustry better than a pureblood or a wizard raised halfblood. 

The fact that she was a halfblood automatically made her more trusted to the traditionalists than a muggleborn. 

The name of the new ambassador? Nymphadora Tonks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Deloris was sick of waiting. She had been told that her trial, for simply removing a few memories from a muggle, was in a month.

She didn't believe that she had done anything wrong. What was wrong was the laws of this world. If she wasn't released soon, she would try apperating away. Surely one of the other nations would be more understanding, and let her go back home. She would just have to be patient.

She was also vastly underestimating the information network of Gameindustry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next night after class, was another game night, and Chloe set up a portable DVD player and brought out a few games. 

This time he was joined by a few students, including Susan Bones, who decided to try and get to know him. 

Although the game they played, Atmosphere, creeped them out, after the first time they found they enjoyed it, and the randomness of the DVD added to the experience, and they were soon joined by their head of house. 

They then had a great laugh with Cards Against Humanity. While they were slightly disturbed by some of the cards, they had great fun making some funny combinations.

Professor Sprout ended up winning the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two weeks later, Umbridge apperated out of her cell.

She was quickly killed in the level seventy area that she ended up in. The veteran guild members that happened to be nearby couldn't get to her in time before the dragon bit her in half.

This led to Vert canceling the trial, and using the recently completed dimensional transport device, to commission some anti-apperation and anti-portkey wards for the basilicom, jails, and prisons.

The hired wizards, witches, and goblins were paid in gold bars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Time passed, and soon in was the Halloween feast, and Chloe's situation in her house had started to smooth out. She had some friendly acquaintances, but no real friends aside from her partner. Although she did stay in the School for a Hogsmead weekend out of curiosity.

She even found a friendly stray dog.

It was rather large, mangy and flea bitten.

The dog had cringed as CC mentioned those facts bluntly.

She also killed another twenty dementors that tried to attack her, before they got the hint.

There was also a bit of excitement earlier in the year, as Draco had insulted a Hippogrif and was nearly mauled it it wasn't for CC acting on instinct to protect a human from a beast.

The half horse's talons didn't even scratch her clothes.

This had caused a major annoyance for Cyberconnect2. One that would cause he grief for years to come.

She now had a fanboy.

A rather annoying, very bigoted, and egotistical fanboy, whom now was trying, unsuccessfully to woo her. His rationalization of his crush was that she's a close friend to the Goddess and her sister, so the political gain was high. 

And so the stalking of Cyberconnect2 began.

The woman was never so glad that Chloe was in a different house than the boy.

Shaking her head to get out of the recollection, Chloe focused on the food in front of her. The overly sugared food. Looking around she found a few dishes that were a bit healthier, not by much, but enough that she wouldn't feel like her teeth were rotting just by looking at the food.

Then the panic started. Sirius Black had apparently attacked the Gryffindor room portrait. The professors speculated that the man was after Harry Potter, not knowing that he wasn't attending the school, or unknown to the majority of the professors, dead.

Dumbledore knew though, and so did a few others, but only Dumbledore thought Sirius attempting to break into that dorm was odd. He knew that it was James Potter that cast the Fedelis charm. He knew that Sirius Black was chosen... wait a second.

He knew the secret, and it was Sirius that gave it to him, but it was given to him, written on a parchment. Not told to him verbally. Why? Unless... Unless Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper, but a decoy.

He thought of everything he knew of the group known as the marauders and cursed. He knew that three were animagi, but never thought that it could be that simple. He just wished that he could remember what they became, as he thought that it might be important. 

He recalled all the details from the case and realized two things. 

One, there was never a trial.

And two, the evidence pointed towards a setup.

The fact that he didn't put it together until now, was the fact that he was so busy after the war ended, that a problem not specifically brought to his attention was often missed.

With a sigh, he realized that Fudge was unlikely to believe him at this point. 

It was fortunate that he had a place to send the man if he was innocent, assuming he could convince the young candidate to agree.

It would bare thinking about.

Although he was curious about why Chloe never asked him about the Potters. It was almost as if she wasn't the least bit curious about her last life's parents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe was curious. This mass murderer, whom everybody spoke of in whispers, and that had betrayed her past life, why is he taking such a risk as to come here?

So out of Curiosity, she wrote to the DMLE for any information they could provide. Also to complain about the dementors attacking her. They were annoying and barely gave any experience, drops, or credits. 

She had no idea of the problems that her letter would cause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Amelia Bones was on a warpath mere hours after she received Chloe's letter. The search for information in Sirius Black showed that he had had no trial, he wasn't even questioned.

She was also pissed that the dementors were attacking students. She was shocked and secretly pleased to find out that someone can kill those blasted monsters. Now she just had to convince the Wizengomot to revoke the kiss on sight order, which is easier said than done. It was fortunate that there was no law against killing dementors, as they are considered both unkillable, and the darkest creatures in existence.

She would have to make sure nobody tried to pull a fast one, and arrest the girl for killing those monsters.

The part of the note about experience, drops, and credits confused the hell out of her though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was the second Hogsmead weekend, and Chloe had been convinced to stay in Hogwarts for the visit.

She was frustrated because she hadn't been given the information she had asked for, and so the girl was having some snacks while leaning against a building to calm down. She had also got some for the friendly dog.

A dog that was hit by a stunner out of nowhere.

Walking towards them was the Headmaster, who's memory had been partially jolted by seeing the dog wile on a walk. 

"Umm professor, why did you attack the dog?" Chloe asked as CC came back with some butterbeers. Neither likes the beverage much, but it was better than pumpkin juice. 

"Come with me, and I'll explain," said the old man.

They soon were entering the old man's office, and with a few spells, the dog was reverted into a man, then tied into a chair. 

Another spell woke the man.

"D-Dumbledore!" the man said terrified.

"Sirius Black, are you willing to be questioned under veritaserum? I have my suspicions, but I need them confirmed."

Chloe's eyes went wide at the name of the man, then flicked to the older man. Something was wrong here, or at least, something was wrong with the situation. So deep in thought she nearly missed the man's agreement.

"Your Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettegrew."

"Did you kill twelve muggles and Peter?"

"No, Peter killed them, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat, then escaped."

"A rat?"

"His animagus form is a large gray rat."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the fact, and he made a connection. A long lived rat with a missing toe, one that had vanished for most of the year after many years of doing nothing.

Scabbers.

Shaking his head he asked more questions.

"Do you mean harm to Harry Potter?"

"No, I'm his godfather."

At that answer, Chloe's head whipped around to look at the man. Until this point, she had assumed that she had either went to where Harry's parents wanted him to go, or that they didn't care enough to make arrangements. The fact that Harry had a godfather, whom was apparently in prison without a trial, made things look a bit different, although the fact that Harry was now dead, means that her curiosity towards the potters remained minimal.

Sirius meanwhile, in his drugged haze wondered why that answer startled the girl so much, but he couldn't, in his current condition, bring himself to care.

More questions, about how and why the man escaped came, and he answered, about his animagus form, and the paper he had gotten from the minister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile said minister was attempting to calm down Amelia, whom was bringing up the fact that the Wizenmot had ordered the execution of a man without a proper trial. And that there were problems with the evidence showing the man's guilt, namely the fact that there was no known spell that would leave just a finger of one man, but leave twelve relatively intact corpses from an explosion.

The Minister of Magic was getting frustrated, why can't the woman let it drop? Or at least give him time to think of a way to save his skin? If he had a few days he could think of a way to make himself smell like roses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was seated at his desk, with a recently freed from his bonds Sirius sitting across from him, and Chloe in another chair along with her constant companion.

"Sirius, at present, it is too dangerous to have you walking around since you have a kiss on sight order. Chloe, would you be willing to give him sanctuary in Leanbox until we get him a trial? 

Chloe was already texting her sister, as she could see where this was going, and when she got the reply she nodded, and answered, "My sister said it is acceptable, but he'll have to behave. The guest rooms are in the same building as our home after all."

Sirius sighed, he wanted to get the rat, but he also realized that things were getting too hot here. So he said, "Thank you, can you try and get the rat for me? He owes me a dozen years that he arranged to have me in prison, and is your sister hot?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed and said, "Try anything with her, and I'll personally castrate you. If she doesn't rip you limb from limb first."

Sirius swallowed thickly at the threat and made a note to not piss the girl off. 

Cutting the weekend short, Chloe personally took the man, with the help of her phoenix, to Leanbox.

She showed him to what would be his room, demanded him to take a bath, and told one of the servants to go out and buy some clothes for him and to burn the old clothes. 

The man came out of the bath three hours later looking like a prune, and found clean clothes, in approximately the right size on his bed, along with a booklet similar to the one given to Umbridge, and later Tonks, and a note that he had a expense account of seventy thousand credits for clothes shopping, as well as instructions on how to use it.

The man left the basilicom whistling, as he went clothes shopping. Something he was glad to be able to do as a newly freed man and was wondering if there was pranking supplies around. 

This would eventually lead to him being kicked out of the basilicom.

But that's a story for another time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


	16. Chapter Error: OMAKES!

Candidate Rebirth

This is just a few Omakes of ideas that might not fit in the story If people like them I might modify some to be used in the real story.

AN: People wondered why murder 1, instead of manslaughter, but I would like to point out leaving a child locked in a cupboard, without food, water, or AC in a heatwave, for a week, guarantees ANYONE's death. Saying, "I forget he was there," isn't an excuse.

AN2: begging me for chapters won't make them come faster.

Chapter... Error: OMAKES!

Omake #1: Adoption!

Chloe swore as the Dimensional Transporter glitched. She was heading back to Earth to look around. It had been centuries since she had graduated Hogwarts, and there were actually a decent amount of believers sustaining themselves on Earth that she visits once every few years. She had also buried her memories of being 'Harry Potter' quite well. Chloe also took to wearing a Sharicite Crystal around her neck, it wasn't large, but it would keep her around for up to twelve hours in a no share zone as long as no serious combat happens.

Making a note to have the transporter thoroughly examined when she gets back, she looked around.

The first thing she noticed was the complete lack of shares, but she knew she would be retrieved before the crystal ran out.

The second thing she noticed was four ten-year-old boys beating on a much smaller one.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, stalking towards the five.

Her fourteen-year-old body was bigger in height, though not in mass to the four boys that were beating up the fifth, and one looked up, and he said, "Look Big D, some girl thinks she can stop us."

"Hold down the freak, I'll send her crying home to her mommy," 'Big D' ordered.

The boy, who out massed Chloe by at least three times, waddled up to her, and threw a punch...

That was stopped by one finger. The girl then lightly slugged the boy in his giant gut, sending him flying back five feet and vomiting out his huge lunch.

"Anybody else?" Chloe asked while glaring at the three other bullies.

The boys scattered as they didn't want to mess with someone whom could do _that_.

Chloe moved to the boy and knelt down beside him. "Here, drink this," Chloe said while holding a Nepbull EX to the boy's lips.

The boy who was in too much pain to argue did as he was told, and was amazed that his wounds completely healed, and Chloe noted that the boy was now generating faith for her.

"Where do you live?" Chloe asked the boy.

"With my cousin there and my aunt and uncle."

Chloe frowned as she looked at the now unconscious boy lying near a puddle of his own vomit.

Something about this situation pissed her off, but she couldn't really think why. "Would you like to come with me? If you do, you will never be able to come back," Chloe asked. She was expecting a negative reply, seeing as she was a complete stranger, and while the younger boy was a bully, the rest of his relatives were probably better.

She was flabbergasted when the boy answered in an excited voice, "Please! Please take me away!"

She then spent the next half hour calming the happy boy down, and getting his name, until he fell asleep cuddling her. He was mumbling "Mamma, don't go."

Her communicator went off and she answered it softly.

"Hello dear."

…

"Yes I'm Fine, I have about ten hours or so on the sharcite."

…

"Yes I'm ready to come back, and I apparently accidentally adopted us a son. His name is Harry Potter."

…!

"He was so excited at the thought of being removed from relatives he fell asleep in excitement, and what's with your reaction to the name?"

Exasperated … then a thud.

"Hey, this is the first time I did something like this."

A different voice…

"Just bring us back so I can talk face to face with my wife, sis."

Just before Chloe and the boy vanished, Chloe wondered why she got the impression that her wife facepalmed hard enough to knock herself out.

They vanished in a flash of green light, in full view of over a dozen muggles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In Dumbledore's office, a half dozen devices blew up, causing a magical fire that destroyed everything in the office.

The old man was so panicked about replacing the portraits, hat, and other stuff, that he wouldn't know that Harry was missing until the letter refused to be written the next year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Omake 1.

Omake #2: Idol!

Chloe was Wandering around the Muggle world with her friend CC, she had wandered into a park near where Harry used to live. She saw a stage set up, and a very agitated crowd in front of it, and a man wearing a suit came by, and started speaking to her, "Can you help us, please? I'll pay you five thousand pounds to get up there and sing some songs, our star is late and the crowd is getting ugly.

Chloe shrugged and agreed, it seemed like a way to kill some time, and CC offered to take over the special effects since the guy traveled with the Idol that was scheduled to be there.

Chloe got up on stage and after being Introduced as Local Talent to warm the crowd up Chloe started singing.

Chloe Bowed to the crowd and Said, "This song is kind of my theme song, as it describes my past, one that I wish I could forget, I hope you enjoy it."

Then she started singing slowly with her hood still up:

 _Mirror, can you hear me?_  
 _Do I reach you?_  
 _Are you even listening?_  
 _Can I get through?_  
 _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes_  
 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
 _But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror_  
 _Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_  
 _That I can't be strong…_

A slight pickup in tempo:

 _I've been afraid, never standing on my own_  
 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
 _Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own_  
 _Listen when I say, I swear it here today_  
 _I will not surrender, this life is mine!_

The tempo picks up again, and Chloe lets down her hood showing her pretty face to the crowd:

 _Amazing how you conquered me, chained me in servility and made me see  
The world the way you told me to  
But I was young and didn't have a way to know the truth  
Born to live your legacy  
Existing just to fill your needs, a casualty  
Of this so-called family that you have turned into a travesty  
But I don't intend to suffer any longer  
Here's where your dominion falls apart  
I'm shattering the mirror that kept me split into pieces, that stood between my mind and heart  
This is where I'll start_

I'm not your pet, not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
Burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender  
This life is mine

She grabs her cloak and throws it off stage as she picks up the tempo slightly:

 _Shame that it took so long to rescue me  
From the guilt, you used to tie me to your family tree  
I guess your training failed, you're not in charge I'm free  
Your patriarchal prison won't hold me  
Now this conversation's finally over  
Mirror mirror, now we're done  
I've pulled myself together now, my mind and heart are one  
Finally one_

CC sets the background Display to show Leanbox Emblem as Chloe hits the final chorus.

 _I'm not your pet, not another thing you own_  
 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_  
 _Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore_  
 _I won't be possessed_  
 _Burdened by your royal test_  
 _I will not surrender_  
 _This life is mine_

A few songs later and the Star of the show arrived, only to be booed off both for being late and in favor of the 'local talent'.

The idol had never been so embarrassed, more so when her company had to repay the ticket prices because she had arrived after the end of her concerts scheduled time.

On the positive side, Chloe now had a contract for further shows, rare because of her school, and her duties, but enough that the amount of Leanbox shares exploded on earth.

It made crushing the dark lord when he came back much easier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Omake #2.

Omake #3: Confrontations.

Chloe was marching down a hallway towards a visitor room. As she did she wondered just why she was there.

Oh right, Dumbledore had insisted that she 'face her past' and visit someone in this prison. She still had her weapon with her, since the guards don't consider a book a weapon.

It was bad enough a couple of years ago her identity as Harry's reincarnation came out.

That bloody werewolf became even more bloody annoying since then.

Entering the room where she would meet Harry's aunt, the guard on duty, a Muggle-born, cast some privacy spells that would filter out mentions of magic, reincarnation, or any other supernatural issues.

Dumbledore was hoping that Chloe would forgive the woman, and offer her sanctuary on Gameindustry.

Already seated on the other side of the window was Petunia Dursley, and she looked worse for wear, as not many women, even criminal ones, appreciate someone who allowed a child to die in such a way... even child killers themselves because they usually made it quick.

Chloe grabs the narrator and shakes him to resume the story.

Anyway, Chloe sat down across from the woman.

"So, according to the old freak, you're the one that my freak of a nephew reincarnated into, you're probably just as much of a freak," the woman sneered.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, which was visible since the guards insisted she leave her cloak at the entrance, and responded, "I'm the freak? You really should look in a mirror before accusing someone as such a thing, you super freak." she then sneered at the woman, and snarled, "after all 'normal' people don't lock a child in the cupboard. 'Normal' people don't make a child sleep in a cupboard in a four-bedroom house, with only three other people in the house, while at the same time give another child two rooms." Chloe's voice rose as she started losing her temper, "and 'normal' people don't feed a child the bare minimum while feeding another child enough so that he could be classed as a baby whale. So if Harry, my previous incarnation, was a freak for being born with a rare ability, what does that make _your_ family, for _choosing_ to be abnormal, after all, you wouldn't have had me hide my situation, if it was 'normal' or 'legal'."

Petunia's face went red at the accusations, and snapped back, "He deserved everything we did, including leaving him behind that week. After all, we fed him, clothed him, and sheltered him, and yet when we accidentally left him there, and he died, our generosity was repaid by prison."

"Generosity? Table scraps, oversized castoff clothes, a cupboard, and many many chores, some of which shouldn't be done by a child _**twice**_ the child's age. You also received a stipend that would have more than covered appropriate clothes, toys, _and_ an adequate amount of food, that apparently you spent on gifts for the blob of fat you call a son. Most of which were broken within a month, so tell me, just _where_ was the generosity? Am I supposed to _thank_ you for cheating me when I was Harry?" Chloe snarled as the armrest of her char shattered in her grip.

Petunia looked white as a ghost, both at their families dirty laundry being aired in front of a police officer, but also that the metal armrests of Chloe's chair shattered like glass under her grip.

This was compounded when Chloe decided to formally introduce herself, just to rub in Petunia's face, "I just realized that I haven't really introduced myself, I am Chloe, Goddess Candidate of Leanbox, a country on the world of Gameindustry, and sister to the Goddess Green Heart of Leanbox."

Suddenly Dumbledore's warning to not piss of the reincarnation, as the reincarnation could possibly offer her sanctuary elsewhere made sense, and she had buggered it up from the start while thinking the man was lying.

Chloe calmed down, and said, "I made my point about your family, I did come here with an offer, one that could get your son out of juvenile hall, if you're interested. He ended up there after nearly killing some kids with his bullying in the orphanage."

Petunia calmed down, although she was angry that such 'lies' were spread about her 'innocent' Dudders. "Your offer?" she asked.

Chloe leaned back in her broken chair and said, "I have a friend, who has offered to take him as an apprentice guild member. It's a dangerous, but well-paying job. He would have to work hard, but he could be made into a productive member of our world, while he still would be incarcerated here another twenty-five, years with the additional trouble he caused in the jail. Dumbledore said he would get your son released, but he required your signature to do so. I, myself, am unconvinced that your son would either survive or take the training seriously, even with the threat of being sent back to the jail."

Petunia sat back and looked at the paper, and pen Chloe slid through the window, and after a moments thought, grabbed the pen, and shakily signed her name, and said as she slid the two back to the candidate across from her, "please try and keep him safe."

Chloe looked at her coldly, as she took the signed document, "I will protect him as much as any other citizen of Leanbox, no more, no less. I will take my leave, as I can barely stand being in your presence."

Chloe departed, leaving a woman who was half convinced that she had just signed her son's death warrant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Omake 3.


	17. Chapter 16: Other points of view, and ro

Candidate Rebirth

AN: I consider Dudley salvageable, at least at when the story started, as he was _also_ seven. He was at the start of a bad path, but proper guidance could allow him to recover. 

AN2: well most of what would've been Harry's third/Chloe's first year is over, Sirius is free, dumble knows of Peter, all that's left is to finish up dementors, and Lupin.

Chapter 16: Other points of view, and romantic sidequests.

In a part of Planatune, a thirteen-year-old boy was practicing with his new sword. The teen was fat but showed evidence of recent and rapid weight loss, and muscle development. 

He didn't know whether to curse or praise the girl named Chloe. She had gotten him out of juvenile hall, but at the same time, she had signed him up for this hellish training to join a dangerous profession. 

Yes, his trainer was cute, but she was a real slave driver. At the same time, she was powerful enough to, at his previous weight, pick him up and throw him one-handed. 

"That's enough for today," said trainer, a green-haired young woman wearing a mouse like outfit said after he hit his one-thousandth swing which was the last part of his daily workout. "do your cool down stretches then take a bath, and get your homework and studying done. You have a test tomorrow, and I expect you to do well on it... or else. 

The teen nodded and put away his sword. He really couldn't complain _too_ much about his current life, because it was better than the jail, and he didn't want to end up like his father. He had been instructed, by his new trainer and guardian, about why his parents were in jail. He was also shown the law books, and what would've been his fate if he kept on his current path.

He would most likely be in an adult jail as soon as he hit eighteen, on the other hand, even with the restrictions he found he had, that he wouldn't reach beyond level fifty, unless something extraordinary happened, he could become a respected, and relatively wealthy man in fairly short order, it would just take hard work, and some danger.

The healing spell he learned shortly after he started training was awesome, even if he couldn't use it too much.

He just wished he could apologize to Harry, he knew the boy was being left behind and didn't say anything about it. 

Shaking his head he finished his bath and booted up his computer to complete his online homework, and then he would play that new game from Leanbox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

As the trainer watched the boy leave she smirked, and took out her phone to give a progress report to her friend.

"Hello, this is Linda. Yes his training is going well, he was a bit of a brat to start with, but I beat it out of him, and he respects me now. He'll never get beyond fifty, but he could be an excellent low to middle-level guild member if he puts the effort in. 

Yes, I'll keep you posted. 

Thanks, and thank you for convincing your sister to get me out of prison, I think three hundred years was enough to make me learn my lesson. I'm just glad you didn't put me with someone I couldn't even try to beat into shape.

Oh? If he had refused to try you would've sent him right back? Good to know.

On a more serious matter, I've been hearing rumblings from my contacts. I'm not sure what they mean, but I will keep you informed. After all, you've treated me better than my old bosses, and with more respect than the rest of the candidates.

Well, have a good time at that school of yours, bye." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe sighed as she hung up her phone, it looks like her gamble was about to pay major dividends, getting Linda freed seems to have given them a chance to get ahead of a potential problem, or at least know one is potentially coming.

She sighed again, it was two days before Christmas break, and her coffee supply had run out the day before, and she was _not_ a morning person. She _needed_ her coffee, a brand designed for the goddesses and candidates, that would give normal humans heart attacks, to start her day without feeling like she was going to kill someone.

It was currently seven am, and she had to control herself from reaching through the phone to rip Linda's head off. 

Oh well, time to start the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Her house took one look at the candidate, and how her friend was on eggshells around her and parted like mosses purportedly split the seas before her. 

The rumpled hair and clothes, the badly done makeup, the glare from her bloodshot eyes. 

For a girl whose appearance was normally immaculate, outside of training, returning from training or combat, these were warning signs. Major ones. 

Nobody seemed to want to cross her at this point, at least nobody in their right mind.

Not after she tore the entrance to the common room right off with her bare hands at least.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with her?" Professor Sprout asked as she witnesses that feat. 

Cyberconnect2 turned back to reply, "She's out of her coffee."

CC then ran after her partner, as she had to prevent the girl from killing anyone in her bad mood. If she's lucky the girl would recover in time for lunch. 

If not then, hopefully by bedtime.

The next two days passed quickly with everybody avoiding the girl like the plague, until the last day, when Cyberconnect2 dumped three pepper up potions down the candidate's throat at seven am and promised herself that she would be bringing back enough of the coffee to least for an entire year, just in case. 

The teachers actually insisted on it, as the girl's magic was completely out of control, massively overpowering every spell.

She was her pleasant demeanor by ten am, just in time to catch the train, even though all she needed to do is call for a portal.

She was told it was a tradition. 

The ride back was quiet with most of the students still avoiding her, and so she had over five hours of video game play uninterrupted.

Cyberconnect2 merely napped the ride away, she had to prevent some students from committing suicide by Chloe, multiple times within that forty-eight hours.

When they arrived home Chloe was hungry and tired, she decided to catch an early dinner, and turn in for the night. When she arrived at the dining room after separating from her partner, in order to order her meal from the kitchens, she found Sirius Black reading the book she wrote when she was first reborn.

"and what do you think you're doing?" she coldly asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sirius black was board. It had been months since he was brought here, and he had quickly become frustrated. It was also nearing when Hogwarts would be letting out for Christmas break. Leanbox tech, which was the second lowest of the four nations, was far in advance of what he was used to. He was also getting bored of the games that he had access too, as he was more used to magical entertainment, and before he was arrested he had a job to occupy his time. The problem was he had no qualifications to be anything _but_ a guild member, something he didn't want to do.

He had had enough of risking his life for others.

He had also met Chloe's sisters, her very hot, immodestly dressed sisters.

Sisters that had shown zero interest in his flirting, in fact, one seemed to be in a relationship with another girl in a large coat. 

With a sigh, he started wandering around the basilicom, at least the parts he had access to and found himself in the privet dining room of the goddesses, and Oracle, which he was only allowed in because they weren't there. On the table was a handwritten book, stamped with the legend "For Vert's and Chika's eyes only." 

The warning made him even more curious, and he started reading.

It was about a person who was severely abused. There was no name for the child, but as much as he didn't want to keep reading he continued, a sinking feeling in his gut. 

He remembered Lilly's sister after all.

When he hit the three quarters mark a familiar voice coldly asked, "and what do you think you're doing?

He jerked around and saw that Chloe had returned, and she looked pissed.

"I was just curious..." he started.

"I think that the book being labeled for Vert and Chika should indicate that you aren't supposed to read it," the candidate continued, snatching the book from the man's hand, and vowing to tell her sister to be more careful with that.

"I think I have the right to know what happened to Harry!" the man snarled standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

"Why do you think this is about Harry?" the candidate asked not intimidated in the least.

Black sank into his chair with a look of defeat on his face as he explained, "the description of the child the book was about, and the fact that I can't imagine that there are too many Petunia Dursleys in existence."

"He's dead," Chloe said bluntly, as she acknowledged the fact that the man deserves to know, due to him being the dead boy's godparent. "They left him locked in a cupboard for a week during a heatwave with no food or water... is wasn't a clean death."

She then stood up, having lost her appetite, and headed for her room for the night, halfway there she turned and headed for her sisters. She knew that if she slept alone tonight that she would be plagued by the nightmares of Harry's death, only to remember a text stating that her sisters, both of them, were out of town for a week at a conference.

With a sigh, she headed to her room, resigned to a sleepless night. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In another nation, a short woman started giggling, she had a feeling that the first step of her self-given sidequest, the romantic one, was about to start. 

She had also heard that one of the others was going to throw her hat in the ring, but hadn't made any move yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe stopped as she walked to her bed, and stooped to pick up two objects off of her pillow.

One was her favorite flower, a dark blue winter rose.

The other was a note, with a simple message.

 _From an admirer_.

 _H~_

Chloe sat down heavenly on her bed, not knowing how to handle the fact that she's apparently being wooed, in a far, far more effective manner than the boy's at school had tried.

And then she noted that the note had something on the back.

 _Your sister approves of me trying._

 _H~_

The night would pass with Chloe staring at both the rose, and the note, unable to comprehend that someone wanted her, for her, and not for her position.

…

…

At least she didn't have to worry about the nightmares she knew she should've been hit with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN this felt like a good place to end it.


	18. Chapter 17: Winter break 1

Candidate Rebirth

AN: if you want answers to questions, log in. 

Note: I toyed with this idea in a previous AN, in a previous chapter, and I decided to go with it but didn't say it. If a human had been involved with the "Major" incidents, aka game level incidents, they gain a near unageing status... that actually includes humans on BOTH sides, as Arfore IS a goddess. 

Author request: even if I go in a way you don't like, please be CIVIL about complaining about it. No cussing me out about it, please. Someone did so in the latest two chapters of Dark Love because they didn't like the Oni I added. There is no need for that much cursing.

Chapter 17: Winter break 1.

The next day saw a very tired Chloe stumble into the dining room, alone. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, and it showed in her appearance.

Her skin was paler than normal, and had deep bags under her eyes, while her clothes were rumpled and looked like they hadn't been changed. 

She would never walk outside the basilicom looking like this, and normally wouldn't be seen looking like this even in the goddesses privet quarters, but today she didn't care. The combination of being reminded of her time as Harry Potter, combined with the flower and note left her unable to even try to sleep. She really didn't know how to handle someone trying to court her. 

Well someone trying to do so because they are interested in her as a person, rather than her position like the two Hogwarts boys.

She knew how to deal with the latter situation.

With a sigh, she ordered breakfast and the largest mug of her coffee that they had. 

The mug was of a size that it took two pots to fill, and considering the caffeine content of her coffee, it had enough to kill most of her dorm.

With luck, it would be enough to keep her up until bedtime.

After her breakfast, and a good quarter of her mug, she felt well enough to get ready for the day, and so she went back to her room to shower, and change.

She then moved to the main basilicom area, and sat at the receptionist's desk, the receptionist had called in sick, and it was a good place for her to work on her paperwork, and allow her to keep an eye on the basilicom. Paperwork that had been piling up while she was at her school and had been unable to keep up with while at the same time doing her homework, and classes. 

She had three hundred different documents to read, some of which were forwarded to her by her sister since she was going to be out of their nation, and nearly a thousand E-mails.

While she was working, a young woman in red robes and with a pink hair color came up to the desk. A woman who had been finally cleared to be sent in as a Representative of Magical Briton.

Chloe, who was just about finished with her current document, which detailed the agreement that all of her blitzball income was to be funneled to the largest orphanage in the nation, said, "hold on a few minutes, I'm nearly done with this."

True to her word, three minutes later Chloe had electronically signed the document and turned to the newcomer. "May I help you?"

"Er yes, I'm here to meet with the, er goddess. I'm supposed to be the new representative from Magical Briton," the young woman said nervously.

"I'm afraid my sister is out right now, but I can help you get settled in," Chloe responded warmly.

"Er sister?"

"I'm the Leanbox goddess candidate. My sister, the goddess Green Heart, is currently at a conference, and won't be expected back for nearly a week, but in the meantime, I can set you up in a guest room, and set up your expense account," the candidate replied while closing her laptop and standing up.

Then the Trainee Auror saw something that had her drawing her wand and pointing it at a man and screaming "Stupefy!" 

Her spell splashed harmlessly against the ceiling as Chloe roughly redirected the wand arm at the last moment. The shorter girl, while easily holding off the larger woman hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"That man is..." the trainee started.

"Wrongly accused. He had been questioned and granted asylum in Leanbox. Now put away your wand, or else," Chloe said slightly tightening her grip and causing the older woman to wince. 

The woman looked at the apparently fourteen-year-old girl, who let her arm go after the warning squeeze, and put her wand away reluctantly.

She also remembered she didn't actually have any authority in Gameindustry beyond her ambassador status, and the one stopping her is apparently considered to be the person with the second greatest authority in the nation.

So she simply settled for glaring at Sirius Black, unbelieving that he was innocent.

The man in question, while wanting to reconnect with his favorite cousin's daughter, decided to approach her later, with Chloe, Chika, or Vert if they have time, to act as an intermediary.

"Now, since that's settled," Chloe said a bit coldly, "Let's get you settled in. Follow me."

The Auror nearly stumbled at the cold tone of voice, so different than the previous warm reaction, and realized that she had already screwed up. 

The Auror trainee was taken to the same room that the previous representative had used, and that had been cleaned to the point that there was no indication that someone else had lived there. 

"This is your room, and here are some booklets we created for your predecessor. _Please_ read them. We don't want to go through another representative because they broke some of our rules. The books contain both laws that we won't ignore due to you being from a different culture, as well as instructions on how to access your expense account. Both I, as long as I'm not in a meeting, or other important duty, as well as the servants can help if you have problems," Chloe said while handing the young woman the books.

"Wait," the woman said, as the candidate started to move away. "I'm sorry for back there, my training took over as I was trained in law enforcement, and he is a wanted criminal where I came from. Can we start over? My name is Tonks."

Chloe sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep last night. Yes, we can. I am Leanbox Goddess Candidate Chloe, please call me Chloe, or when I'm in my... other form, Green Sister. My sister _might_ require a bit more formality in public since she's the goddess... but usually not." 

Tonks took a deep breath, not only did she not have to say her first name, but she managed to undo her lousy first impression.

She did have to report the fact that Sirius Black was here though, and that he was questioned and found to be innocent, but that was for later, for now, she had to study the books she was given. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day saw her leaving the basilicom to check out the shopping center, as she had a little under a week to go before the goddess came back to settle in and get used to her new home, at least for as long as the assignment lasts. She was surprised to see on her way out Chloe and Cyberconnect2 heading out as well. She would've thought that the candidate would be staying in the basilicom to take care of business.

She shrugged herself out of her thoughts and decided to go shopping with that rather generous stipend. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe and CC meanwhile were hopping onto a transport. They were going to a small town that was reporting an unusual amount of monster activity. On the way, she was setting up for the idea that the headmaster mentioned.

As all the current reports stated the place was calm at present.

That a small group of students, and a guardian for each child, be allowed to visit Gameindustry for a while.

Chloe was thinking that, minus the day they arrive, and the day they leave, that it would be best to plan for nine days. One day is their yearly fundraiser, and the other days spaced evenly between the four nations.

She did _not_ want to deal with, or have her sister deal with, the complaints of the other three primary nations that they were left out of the tours, of course, if one didn't want to be involved, the group would be welcome to stay in Leanbox for those days, but so far the responses from the other nations were positive, and the candidates from each nation would be the guides. 

Assuming nothing more important comes up.

In the thirty minute flight, she managed to hash out a rough plan and send it to the other nations. 

It was then that they arrived at their destination... 

and were promptly attacked by a monster as soon as the transport door opened.

Cyberconnect2 killed it quickly and then the two left the vehicle, only to find pandemonium in the town. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were in town, attacking buildings, civilians, and the few defense forces stationed in the town.

With a look, the two charged out of the vehicle and started fighting the, thankfully, low to middle-level monsters. 

Thankfully, because that allowed the duo to split up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Walking past a TV shop Tonks was startled by the special report that was on the screen, and she realized where the candidate had gone that morning. 

On the screen showed carnage, with Chloe and CC fighting large amounts of monsters, while defending the civilians, along with dead civilians and men and women in uniform.

Some of the bodies were heartrendingly small.

Her fist clenched. "I should be there," she whispered.

"No you shouldn't," a young woman in a large trench coat said calmly from behind the trainee. "You wouldn't be able to help. I, on the other hand, could help, but it'll be over by the time I get there." 

"Why couldn't I help? I'm a fully trained Auror trainee!" Tonks shouted angrily.

"You're weak," IF stated calmly. "you barely reached level twelve, most of those monsters are probably at least twenty."

The TV footage showed Chloe destroy an entire line of monsters with a single Holy arrow, as well as showing the level of the monsters being destroyed, all of which were between twenty and thirty.

The guild member nodded towards the footage, and commented, "unless you could even match _half_ of what she's doing, your better off staying here."

"But!"

IF glared at her and interrupted, "I can take you to some low-level areas if you want to train, and see how much you need to improve before you could even _think_ of joining in a fight like that. And even before that, you'd need to get some gear to survive, healing items, defensive gear, and a weapon."

Tonks narrowed her eyes and asked, "why would I need those? The healing I could understand, as well as the defensive stuff, but why a weapon? I have my wand." she finished by brandishing said stick. (EN)

The trenchcoat wearing woman looked at the stick and was unimpressed, "that thing would snap if an enemy gets a single blow on you. I would recommend upgrading to a staff, that way you can whack monsters that get to close with it." 

"I'll be fine," the Auror trainee stated with full confidence. 

"Fine, meet me by the entrance to the capital after you get what you need, and I'll show you the problem with overconfidence."

IF walked away, not needing to restock since she had a huge supply of healing items from drops, and chests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Half an hour later the new duo left for the lesson Tonks _needed_ if she was to survive in Gameindustry.

Knowing her limits. Currently, the young woman thought that her training in her old world would be sufficient to survive in battle in this one. 

She would be proven wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

This looks like a good place to end it.

EN: I'm not bashing Tonks here, but she's very new to Gameindustry, so she's underestimating the dangers... badly.


	19. Chapter 18: Winter break 2,and break end

Candidate Rebirth

Chapter 18: Winter break 2, and break end.

It was a battered, bruised and wearing torn clothing Tonks that returned to the Basilicom. She had left after buying only a few healing items, having assumed that a low-level area wasn't going to be dangerous.

She was wrong. She had started the sole fight she had started by using the spells she had been trained to use against hostile targets.

She winced as she remembered the sole fight she had been in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback!

The stunning spell knocked out the dogoo, and then the rest of the pack attacked. She had managed to disable a second before she had been tackled. The impact had knocked her backwards and forced her to drop her wand, which one of the blobs of dogeared blobs managed to bounce on and break. She had been hit some more when the woman she was with had caught up, as the Auror trainee had run ahead, while the other woman had just walked in the same direction, as she hadn't expected the changeable woman to start a fight without her.

Tonks watched in shock as the woman pulled out a pair of claws, and proceeded to shred the blobs with minimal effort.

So great was the shock that she didn't see the tulip behind her about to attack.

"Watch out!" a male voice shouted.

She turned in time to see a large boy of around fourteen cut the flower monster in half. Her eyes widened at the fact that a boy younger than her was able to so easily kill the monster.

"Hey rookie," the young man said, before he continued, ignoring how she bristled at the insult. "Why the hell did you come here without a weapon or armor?"

"Why you! I had my wand! And I was told this was a low-level area!" the witch snarled.

The large boy, who had been transitioning quickly from being fat, to well muscled checked her stats then snorted. "What did you do? Hung out with someone stronger until you hit twelve? Yes, the monsters here are between eight and ten, but you are nowhere _near_ strong enough to take them without a weapon, or some armor.

He then looked at the woman who was watching the confrontation between the boy and young woman, and he said, "Lady IF, why did you allow her to come here so unprepared?"

IF sighed as she responded, "I didn't _allow_ her. I told her to buy some gear before coming here. She ignored me, and it looks like I was right about her wand, she lost it in her first fight.

"What?" Tonks said, and she looked down and saw that her wand had been snapped. "No! My wand!"

IF shook her head sadly and simply said, while watching the young witch cradling the pieces in her arms, "I told you, you should've gotten a real weapon. We should leave, you are completely defenseless right now, and I assume the lesson I wanted to impart has been learned?"

"Lesson?!" the angry young woman shouted.

"Yes, lesson. You were being arrogant. You needed to see that in comparison to some of the heavy hitters here, or even the middle of the low hitters, you aren't that powerful. The boy here..."

"Dudley," the boy helpfully supplied.

"Dudley then is barely level twenty, and you were acting in a far more arrogant manner. I'm sorry your wand got broken, but I was expecting you to _wait_ for me before picking a fight," IF stated as she held a hand out to help the battered woman up.

Tonks sighed as she accepted the hand up. Had she really been that bad? Then the comment at the level of the monsters at her current location clicked, and she realized that she would have been butchered in the other incident.

Following the other woman back, she wondered why someone that was so much stronger than the area was training here but shrugged it off as none of her business.

Dudley watched her go, then shrugged. He had gotten both a new skill, and a new sword, and a low-level area like this was perfect for getting used to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Tonks sighed as she headed to her room, and wondered why IF had taken her wand fragments. Deciding to turn in early she was out like a light as soon as she hit the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

IF was in the Alchemy labs with the wand fragments, and she turned to her friend GUST. "Can you repair it?" she asked the young alchemist.

"GUST can, but expensive," the youngish looking girl wearing a rabbit hat said. She then started gathering what she thought she would need, and after calculating the cost, said, "with friend discount, it comes to fifty thousand credits."

IF shrugged, and simply transferred the credits. Really that amount was pocket change for her, almost literally.

Centuries of life, a blessing that occurred because she had fought beside the goddesses and candidates when Arfore tried to destroy the world, ensured that her bank account was high due to how many missions she completes.

It was a minor apology to Tonks, but she still felt that it wasn't her fault she had been ignored by the woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe, Cyberconnect2, and the Leanbox military had managed to take care of the attack in under half an hour.

The cleanup and body retrieval took four times that.

After the bodies had been cleaned up, she called the town and military to the town square.

Looking at the assembled people, who were looking at her, some with devotion, some with anger, and others worried.

"Today was a tragedy, and I am sorry for your losses. I have no idea how the monsters managed to penetrate the passive protections around your town, but I promise you that I will have it extensively investigated. until we have both answers, and a way to resonantly prevent a repeat, we will be stationing the units currently here as protection. I know that this will not make up for your losses, but the army engineers will be available at no cost to repair the damage. Thank you for your time, and again, sorry for your losses," Chloe said from the hastily erected announcer's podium. "If anybody has any idea why this happened, there will be a reward for any confirmable information." with the last bit said she bowed and headed back to the aircraft she came in with Cyberconnect2.

She wasn't happy with her impromptu speech, but she felt she did the best she could. Looking at the damage to the town, she cried herself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the headmaster of Hogwarts was sending out invitations to those he felt might be interesting in touring Gameindustry. The invites all said that the leaders of Leanbox would have the final say in who could come, but he was confident that his choices would be approved. Well most of them at least.

He had sent one to the Weasleys, with a reminder of the fact that two of them were banned, and he hoped that they would choose one of the non-banned individuals.

He could hope at least.

His list was relatively short, as he knew there would only be so many slots available.

So far he had:

The Weasleys.

The Longbottoms.

The Greengrasses.

The Bones.

Several Muggleborns.

And against his better judgment, the Malfoys.

His hope was to have Chloe become friends with some of the children so that when Voldemort returns she would be willing to help, and so, to that end, she chose people from a broad spectrum of ideologies.

A few more letters and he felt he had a good selection.

He even sent an invitation to that Granger girl who had been crippled.

He hoped that this would work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe entered her room and paused. Again, on her bed was another rose and a note. Deciding that it could wait until morning she changed into her night clothes and settled down to spend the rest of the day gaming.

The next morning she read the note and blushed again, but at least it didn't disturb her sleep like the last one.

She was wondering who 'H' was, and why she was being so subtle.

Then it hit her how she was so disbelieving about the first letter. If the other woman was going to go through so much effort, she would try and believe.

If it was a guy she would reject him, as the thought of being with a male that way disgusted her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the vacation went smoothly, and without incident, and with her new wand and humbled attitude, Tonks was accepted as the new ambassador from Magical Briton.

She was definitely glad when IF delivered her newly repaired wand.

Although she was getting used to the technology involved in Leanbox, as well as buying a set of equipment appropriate for her current level.

She also spent time speaking to Sirius, and upon discovering how he was interrogated, decide include the facts of the interrogation in her next report.

A report that would piss many people off for various reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, various people were looking at the invitations for the summer that they had received.

An aristocratic blond man was deep in thought. His 'son' had royally screwed up his first meeting with the candidate. The boy's lack of tact and subtlety had ruined his chances of being married to the future goddess of a nation, and that was not even counting the crush the boy had on the girl's subordinate.

The boy's words also made it difficult to come to a business arrangement with the nation.

After several moments thought he sent back an affirmative answer to the invitation, knowing that the final choice would be made by Leanbox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An older woman that normally wore a hat with a stuffed vulture looked thoughtful at the letter. She had already decided to go and had sent back her response, but she was planning on going for reasons other than just the tour.

Her grandson wasn't getting any closer to any 'appropriate' females during his time at Hogwarts, and she was thinking that the girl candidate would be an excellent bride for the boy, and the responsibilities he'd gain as her fiance or husband would help him learn to be a great man like his father without risking the family, or at least keep him out of the damn greenhouses.

After all, how could the girl refuse a prominent family like hers?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The acceptance letters flooded back. Well trickled since there were only a dozen or so families invited.

The Weasleys were the only ones that refused, or at least Arthur did. His reasoning was that his wife would try and force her and Ronald to go for the family, something that would end in their deaths.

The family of a bushy-haired crippled girl accepted for reasons other than the tours. Perhaps this Leanbox could help their daughter, and if not, at least it would be a vacation for her.

Many of the other families accepted because it either meant a free vacation for their child and one of them or at the begging of said child because they had been hooked on the systems themselves.

Chloe had actually bowed out on the actual choosing of the visitors, and left it up to her sisters, as she wanted the choices to be done without prejudice.

She would regret this decision during the visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the winter break went quickly without any major events. Although the visitors were shocked that there was no Christmas holidays, just a giant fair to commemorate the winter solstice. (EN)

During this time Sirius was working towards his guild accreditation so that he could eventually get his own place. The fact that he had to _behave_ in the basilicom made him itchy. He longed to prank the hell out the place, but couldn't until he found a place of his own. His weapon training, courtesy of a bored set of guards consisted on training to use a pistol he had purchased to use as a weapon. He was a decent shot, and he was able to survive some trips into the wilds but didn't want to push his luck without a partner or two, or a hell of a lot more training and levels.

His wand wasn't even considered as a weapon surprisingly, as he had been warned that it was too fragile to do much good.

This was hammered home when his niece Tonks came back battered and with a broken wand.

Of course, he wasn't stupid or cocky enough to charge ahead of his trainers like she did, as he had both completed his Auror training, and had actual combat experience, and knew that not listening to the people who have years of experience is idiotic.

And so he only was mildly bruised at the end of the day, although his escorts weren't impressed by his stat growth.

Shaking his head he prepped to see his current nation's candidate off, and then head to his final test.

He just wished he could try and seduce one of the Girl's sisters, as they were well within his strike zone.

The threats leveled at him, combined with his gratitude for the asylum had stayed his hand, although he saw plenty more girls that caught his eye.

Perhaps some would like some fun later with a fake ex-con.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe flinched as she hit earth again, directly at the gates of Hogwarts. The quality of shares between her home and there was still very noticeable.

She then noticed dementors starting to gather around her and Cyberconnect2. She started firing off holy arrows until they dispersed

After losing half their numbers.

Chloe frowned, there was something wrong here, the numbers of dementors was larger than ever, despite the fact that he had killed over a hundred of them.

Entering the castle, Chloe saw the headmaster at the teachers' table, alone, and doing some paperwork since someone had managed to detonate enough dungbombs in his office to render it uninhabitable for the rest of the day. Chloe smiled at the coincidence of the man she wanted to talk to was available, and approached him. The man looked up and frowned at the approaching candidate.

"Shouldn't you be on the train young lady?" he asked.

"Sorry, the drop point was set, without my knowledge, to the gates. I have to ask though, are there more dementors here than before I left? I was just mobbed by nearly fifty of them, and I thought I had eliminated enough to have them under that number here," came the candidate's response.

Dumbledore frowned. He hadn't authorized more to be sent, in fact, the Wizengamot was going to be voting to remove them, because of the detrimental effect on the students, and the fact that several students had nearly been kissed by them on a Hogsmeade visit.

"If there are, they will be removed. The fact that they keep attacking you without provocation, as well as the other students is not a good thing," Dumbledore said seriously, he then said, "You may go to your rooms now and set up, just be down for supper."

'Chloe nodded, and smiled a bit to herself, it had sounded, by Dumbledore's words, that those annoying beasts would soon be a memory.

She would be correct, just not in the way she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the depths of the forest, the surviving dementors were splitting their absorbed souls to increase their numbers. There were nearly three hundred of them. They would soon take their revenge on the one who dared hill them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: Christmas is a Christian holiday, at least that's where it started, so why would they have it?


	20. Chapter 19: The end of the school year

Candidate Rebirth

Chapter 19: The end of the school year.

With Sirius Black out of the dimension, and the dementors making themselves scarce for a bit, the rest of the school year passed quickly.

Until Chloe decided to take a walk alone after the year's final exams.

It was then that the dementors struck. Five hundred of them.

Chloe ran like hell, casting holy arrows over her shoulder. She could take them individually. She could take them by the dozens, but the chances of her getting kissed by that many was uncomfortably high.

Unfortunately, they were swarming her slowing her enough that the chances of her getting back to the castle was slim. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

From the castle windows, Dumbledore was shaking in rage. He saw that there were hundreds of dementors swarming somebody, and he left his office at a run to collect everybody that could cast a Patronus in the slim hope of saving the victim. 

Twelve minutes later he and the professors were heading out followed by a horrified Cyberconnect2 who had a sinking feeling about what was happening. 

Halfway to the swarm, the cloudy sky opened up as beams of light started falling from them. 

Cyberconnect2 was horrified, she only knew of one magic user around that could be possibly powerful enough to cast such a spell, and even then it was above her abilities.

Chloe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Realizing that she couldn't get to the castle in time, Chloe dug deep within herself, hoping that she could find a spell powerful enough to save her.

Something within her snapped, and she knew the words to a spell that she never used before, and she stopped, knowing that it was her only hope.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners! Judgment!" she chanted.

For a second nothing happened, and then she fell to her knees as her power drained out of her. The spell that was supposed to be learned when she hit somewhere in the mid-seventies was extracting a heavy price for being cast far too early. 

Her MP hit zero instantly, her HP dropped to the single digits, and her shares were not able to fully support her existence.

But the spell was cast, and massive beams of light rained from the sky, eradicating the hoard of dementors.

She then hit the ground fully as Cyberconnect2 finally reached her.

"Chloe! No!" she shouted as the candidate's body began to fade.

Dumbledore and the other professors arrived then and was horrified to see their student fading out of existence. 

"CC..." Chloe breathed out before losing the rest of her consciousness. 

Cyberconnect2 frantically searched her pouches for something that Chloe's sisters had given her. Then her hand closed in it, and she placed the objects she pulled out from her pouch on Chloe.

Dumbledore walked over to the human girl and put his hand on her shoulder and sadly said, "I'm sorry..."

Then his voice caught in his throat. The crystals that Cyberconnect2 had placed on Chloe started shining.

The crystals were sharcite of course, crystallized shares.

The crystals vanished as Chloe came back into a solid form.

It was then that Dumbledore realized that goddess might be more than a measure of power, or of authority, and that those shares that Vert demanded to be high enough might be more necessary than he thought.

"CC," Chloe mumbled weakly as she regained consciousness, and then promptly lost it again, still slightly translucent, but obviously on the mend.

"Thank lady Green Heart, you alive. You cut it too close," Cyberconnect2 said as she held her friend close.

Chloe was still weak, so the Gameindustry native human turned towards Dumbledore. "I'm taking her home, and Vert will probably want to talk to you about the fact that her sister was nearly killed at your school!" she declared harshly. "I will be back after bring her home to retrieve our stuff."

CC called for transport and the two vanished. 

Dumbledore sighed. He knew that he would get lectured, but he felt that part of the problem lied with Chloe as well. Everyone had gotten too complacent these last months since the dementors hadn't caused any more problems.

The minister should have removed them after the second time they attacked the candidate.

Now though, he had to find out why there were literally hundreds of the damn things on his grounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was lucky for Cyberconnect2 that Vert was not present when Chloe and Cyberconnect2 came back, and neither was Chika.

Both were planning on being back in three days when they were scheduled to return.

On the other hand, Cave was, and when CC saw her, she spoke to her, giving orders that she technically didn't have the authority to give, but was such good sense Cave... caved.

"Cave, Chloe is suffering from severe share depletion. Get some guards on her room and let no one besides me, you, or her sisters to enter."

Cave nodded at seeing her candidate's pale nearly translucent face and started barking out orders to her most trusted soldiers.

The candidate's survival takes precedence over procedure.

Although she knew simply being back in Leanbox, Chloe would recover faster. Using more sharecite could actually cause more problems than it solves, similar to overdosing on a drug.

The next day, her sisters returned... and after taking one look at her sister, and a transformation later, Green Heart departed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ten minutes later she was grilling the magical Briton's ambassador about both the location and how to access the ministry.

Tonks, seeing the near murderous rage on the goddess's face, gave the information up without hesitation, especially once the situation was made clear. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later, a pissed Green Heart was drawing stares in muggle London, when she found the entrance to the ministry of magic.

Entering the numbers 62442 in the phone booth that served as the entrance to the ministry she was asked her name the purpose and of her visit.

"Green Heart, and answers," she snarled.

The badge that dropped stated both since there wasn't anything to shorten.

In the ministry atrium, every magical stepped back as the goddess entered, venting enough power to level the place if she had channeled it into an attack.

Stalking up to the security desk, Green Heart glared at the man behind it, a man that was sweating like a pig, and snarled, "the person in charge of this country, where is he?

The man gulped, and replied, "In an emergency Wizengamot meeting," he squeaked.

"Where?" she snarled.

The man, a veteran of the war against Voldemort, and faced the dark lord himself a few times... fainted.

Green Heart grit her teeth, and in a disturbingly level voice asked, "Can anyone show me the way, or do I have to rip off every door in the place until I find it?"

One of the Aurors was about to protest but the look on the goddess's face stopped him.

"I will Lass," came a grizzled voice, and a man with a badly scarred face and a peg leg stepped forward.

"Thank you," the women said, in a voice that was intended to be polite but had wrath behind it.

The man nodded and didn't take offense, as it looked like the woman was pissed beyond belief. 

Taking the stewing women to the meeting chamber, that was sealed was easy, seeing her rip the doors off despite the spells sealing it, made him sigh in relief that he minimized the danger she represented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, a meeting was occurring, with lots of shouting. Dumbledore had called this emergency session because of the incident at Hogwarts and wanted to find a way to placate what he felt would be a vengeful goddess. 

The meeting had been going on for three hours, and a healthy majority of those present were of the opinion that they owed Leanbox nothing and that Leanbox owed _them_ for the destruction of so many dementors, ignoring the fact that they wouldn't have been destroyed if they hadn't attacked the candidate.

Or the fact that there wasn't supposed to be more than two hundred in _existence!_

It was at this point... that the doors were torn off and a woman wearing skimpy skintight attire entered, letting loose a maelstrom of energy.

Dumbledore knew who it was, even if he had never seen her like this.

He had on the other hand seen Green Sister.

Swearing in his head, he broke the silence by asking, "Lady Green Heart, might I ask why you felt the need to break in here?"

He already knew the answer, but he wanted everybody to know just what they were dealing with.

"You know very well what the issue is. My sister was nearly _killed_ because you stationed _five hundred_ monsters around your school, monsters I might add, that had been attacking her since the first time they crossed paths," she spat.

Fudge, who had been in the dark about exactly how many dementors there were, leaned back with his hand covering his eyes, and then after a few minutes said, "Enough! I specifically ordered a _dozen_ of the things to be at Hogwarts. Not five hundred. In fact, there isn't supposed to be more than two hundred _in existence!_ Somebody dropped the ball and allowed them to reproduce. Someone get me the name of the one that had supervised them!" Never let it be said that he didn't have a sense of self-preservation. 

An auror left, and then came back half an hour confused.

There were two sets of orders about the issue he had been sent to check. One was done by Fudge, who had the head of the regulation of magical creatures in charge.

The second had Umbridge's signature, stating that such supervision was both cost prohibitive, and unnecessary.

When he reported that, Fudge sighed in relief, he could honestly state he had tried, and that someone illegally countermanded his orders. 

One that was already condemned to death, as nobody except some random guildies knew that she was already dead.

"I see," Green Heart stated, then she continued, "but that doesn't explain why they were still there after your person reported Sirius Black was in my nation after he had been questioned under your most powerful truth potion." 

Fudge blinked, then blinked again. He hadn't gotten any such report. He looked over at the man that ran foreign relations, and that now included Gameindustry and noticed that he was pale. Fudge spoke up, and said, "Well Mr. Crouch, why didn't you inform me of that, so that I could send the dementors back to where they belong?"

The man was angry, he had concealed the fact that the man was innocent because it would be traced back to him, and what influence he had remaining would vanish. He tried to make up an excuse, "Well that is because..." and failed. It was his responsibility to inform the minister of such things. The first letters went to the minister directly because of his undersecretary, a pureblood was involved, but later ones went to him which allowed him to censor some information, and that now bit him in the ass. 

"Aurors, arrest him, and search his house, I want to know what he's hiding. Mrs. Vert..."

"Green Heart in this form minister," Green Heart replied, calming now that she had answers and the fact that the ones responsible were being punished. 

This was a great relief to those who were close to passing out by the sheer power the woman in front of them possessed. 

Those that served the dark lord were grateful the man wasn't around, it would be suicide to get on this woman's bad side.

Or, if what they heard from their children and evidenced by five hundred previously unkillable monsters being killed with a single spell, her sister.

Fudge thought for a bit, and then stated his decision, "I know this won't make up for the trouble that he caused your sister by concealing the issue, or that my undersecretary caused by removing the supervisor, but Conch's accounts will be given to your sister, as well as everything that Umbridge owned." 

After taking a deep breath, much to the delight of the heterosexual males in the room, the goddess nodded, and the last of the energy that she was venting vanished.

"Very well, subtract the damage I caused from the amount please," Green Heart stated.

She then called for a port back.

Fudge looked around the room before asking, "Any objections?"

He smirked at the silence and then left a stunned room. 

Stunned that the man they thought had a spine with the consistency of a wet noodle at best, managed to save their lives.

And many of them were convinced their earlier reluctance to reimburse Chloe for her near-death experience was a moment of insanity. 

Two fathers were pale because their sons had pissed off the goddess. 

At least one didn't completely fuck up. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Green Heart turned back to Vert as soon as she returned to Leanbox, and made a beeline to her sister's bed. A sister that was looking a bit more solid than before.

She wouldn't leave her sister's side for more time than it took to bathe until she woke up a week later. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, Sirius was thinking.

Something unusual for him.

He was thinking about why there was a book in another dimension that chronicled his godson's life.

Then it hit him, something he had read in Lilly's books one time when he was bored and flipped through a religious philosophy text she had been reading. 

It was the closest book, and he had half an hour to kill.

Reincarnation. The possibility of Harry being reincarnated existed, and there was only one person that fit the time period, that would be old enough to write the book and be that pissed that he had read it. 

Chloe.

He would have to talk to her once she recovered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A small figure was heading towards Leanbox, a get well gift for the one she had a crush on. The goddess that she served approved her vacation request instantly and gave her a mandatory month-long break. 

After all, the woman hadn't had a vacation in over four centuries, and the goddess hoped that once she finally got to dating, that she would loosen up.

Or at least take more time off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

By the time Chloe woke up, both Barty Crouch's were sharing a cell in prison. The raid on their household yielded both Jr. and evidence of Sr.'s crimes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, a rat was searching Albania for his master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


	21. Chapter 20: First meetings

Candidate Rebirth.

AN: Someone, a guest, finally figured out the romantic subquest! 

AN2: please get an account if you want to ask questions, like when someone asked me to do a fic, with werewolf Harry, and the answer is no BTW. I generally don't take requests, and I have many irons in the fire already. I also tend to delete guest reviewers that are either overly rude or aren't reviews at all. I don't delete negative reviews out of hand. 

Chapter 20: First meetings.

Histore was at Chloe's bedside. The candidate was no longer in danger, but she still tired easily. Vert had allowed the small woman in the room because of the condition that she tell Chloe that she was the admirer. 

On the side table was the gift she brought. She fell asleep and dreamed of when she first met the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

What happened before the dream.

It was shortly after the candidates first meeting with Blanc, Vert and Chika were needed for an important meeting with the companies involved in the flatter goddess's complaint. She needed someone to be there for her sister, but most of her friends were either busy with important issues or would be bad for her sister's recovery. 

Mina would have been good, but she had a perpetual babysitting job, and the two youngest, physically at least, divinities would drive Chloe mad.

On the other hand, there was one that she could think of that is a combination of kind and strict.

Chloe may not need the strictness, but she did need kindness. 

So Histore was contacted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dream start.

Histore was, for once bored. Neptune and Nepgear had finished their paperwork for the week and were now goofing off. 

Apparently, the two had decided that short bursts of work to get her off their back for goofing off longer worked better than getting constant lectures. 

Histore couldn't argue the point, but it ended up making her have actual time on her hands.

Then she got a call.

"Hello, this is Histore. Well yes, I'm free. Babysitting? Who? Oh, I see. Why? She seemed to be old enough, physically at least to stay alone for a few days." Histore's face fell as more words from the other line, then it hardened. "I see... I will express my... disappointment in her the next time we meet. Give me a day or so to get there. Your welcome." 

Histore hung up the phone with a frown. She had just been asked to look after the sole individual 'born' in Gameindustry that she had trouble tracking. Almost anybody else she could get their life story in three seconds, the longer-lived people might take three minutes, but she nearly ninety percent of Chloe's existence, since she was created in her current body at least, missing from her pages. 

It had put her on Histore's radar as a curiosity. Something that was extremely hard to do.

Shaking her head she went off to pack, and inform Nepgear that she would be gone for a week or so.

She just hoped that Chloe wouldn't be a complete recluse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A week later Histore was home and went straight to bed. 

That girl was hard to deal with, with mood swings that made Histore cringe. Going from giggling at Histore's stories to a depression so deep Histore was honestly worried for Chloe's life to raging where the Oracle thought she would have to restrain the girl. 

It was a headache and a half. The times when the girl was on an even keel made her good company, but the other times made the small woman want to tear her hair out in frustration.

She restrained herself because it would make things worse.

If only she could figure out what was wrong with her towards the end of the time.

She would deal with that another time, she thought while sitting on a bench, hopefully at a point that she wouldn't be about to fall aslee... 

She collapsed exhausted on a bench in the basilicom, fast asleep, and eventually was taken to her room by a worriedly amused Neptune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Histore? What are you doing here?" a faint voice asked, jostling the small woman awake, Histore pored a glass of water containing ground up sharecite while looking at the open, yet bleary eyes of the one she admitted that she had feelings for.

She also shook her head to clear the memories from her head.

Well to herself, Neptune, and Vert at least.

Shaking her head, Histore replied, "I heard about you being injured, and came to check on you."

"Why?" Chloe asked sitting up, then dropping down. She then scooted back so she was sitting against her headboard.

Histore took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. With a wry smile, Histore asked, "Who do you think kept sending you those flowers?" 

Chloe did a spit take, drenching the woman across from her. She shrieked with a brilliantly red face, "What?"

"Remember the first time we actually spent time together? It started then, and only grew the other times we were in contact, so I asked your sister permission to court you, and I figured going slow would be best. I'm going to be around for the next month barring emergencies, so um... would you like to go on a date after your mobile?" Histore asked nervously.

Chloe nodded, and replied, "according to the medics, I'll be mostly recovered in a few days, and the visitors from Earth will be here next week." 

Histore smiled cutely and said, "Plenty of time then. I see you're flagging again, please get some sleep." 

Scooting back down to a sleeping position, Chloe fell into a troubled sleep, wondering why Histore chose her, but more than willing to give it a try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile Vert was meeting with Cyberconnect2 and two others.

One was female wielding a large cross-shaped shield, and black armor that covered her torso and ended in a skirt like arrangement, elbow length gauntlets, mid-calf length grieves and had a sword at her waist. 

The other new person was male. He was wearing a black shirt with a split cross on the back that had a V-cut in front showing a section of his chest, black pants, and brown shoes. His messy brown hair made him look like a delinquent. (EN)

Mash, Yuri, I called you here because I want you to help Cyberconnect2 help my sister do something that I hate, but is necessary. I need you to help power level her to the point where she won't kill herself by casting the spell she recently acquired. Yuri, to you specifically, I would like to ask you to help my sister come to terms with her transformation. I know you have had gone through something similar when you were younger, so I feel like you would have the best chance to help her. Any questions?" Vert asked. 

Yuri asked, "I know you hate power leveling, so why, besides her being your sister with a spell too powerful for her, are you making an exception, instead of just sealing the spell?"

Vert smiled, glad that someone asked the question, and turned to Cyberconnect2, and asked, "What is Chloe's current level, what would you say is her skill level, and do you think she'll need the spell.

CC realized why she was being asked so that it wouldn't look like a sister bragging, so she responded

, "Chloe's at level forty-six, and has a skill level equivalent to a level sixty-nine, her spell is somewhere between level seventy-three and seventy-seven and considering she cast it out of desperation, I believe that she may need to use it again." 

The two were impressed, and now understood the seriousness of the situation, when Vert decided to explain further, "My main problem with power leveling is that people get the power, but not the skill to go with it. I believe that my sister would work to maintaining the skill level needed for a level that would allow her to survive casting the spell. I don't expect you to get her to the mid-seventies, but just high enough to make her able to cast it semi-safely." 

After getting the agreement of the two to help her sister, Vert smiled, things looked like they would be getting better.

They would start in a month, long enough for her sister to recover, give the tour to the guests from Earth, Histore to finish her visit and attempt to start a relationship with her sister and arrange the minutia that having Chloe to busy to do her normal work required. 

It would be a long few months until Chloe went back to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sirius was pacing back and forth. He had discovered what happened to his godson, and now he had to find a way to approach her, a divinity that he knows little about, and to his knowledge has nothing in common with. 

He had never heard of her liking pranks, she was too studious for his taste, and didn't even like Quidditch. 

In short, he didn't seem to have an opening. 

Well, he had to start somewhere, so he would volunteer to help with the incoming group since he had the experience of coping with the culture shock. 

He also heard gossip that there was someone trying to date Chloe, and he wanted to meet him or her.

He would wait until she was mobile on her own power to see whether he could become her Uncle Sirius since she probably didn't need a parent with her sisters around. 

At least he was better than his old friend, who wanted to take her away from her family... except he still hadn't cottoned onto who Harry was reincarnated into. 

Sighing he grabbed his laser pistol, and headed out to do some quests, he had a new model armor and weapon to buy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Remus Lupin looked at the bottle of fire whiskey and threw the empty bottle against a wall. He had blown his third guess by suggesting a first-year boy and was brutally mocked for blowing his last chance. 

With a drunken sigh, he looked around the shabby cabin he lived in and put his head back. Perhaps if he hadn't been so rude to that Chloe girl, she would have told him who Harry was now. He had read the books that Chloe had brought for Hogwarts, and was rather confused. Mostly at how goddess's and candidates just appear out of thin...

The werewolf blinked. Then started cursing. It was so bloody obvious he needed to be three-quarters drunk to see it.

With a sigh, he put his head back on his Lazy-boy recliner and bitterly laughed. He had blown it, the reincarnation of his best friends child was out of his reach. 

With his laughter becoming sobs he fell into a deep disturbed sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe was, now that she was up and around a few days later creating a rough itinerary for the guests while they were in Leanbox, and compiling it with the itinerary from the other three nations.

She had her date later in the day and wanted to lock down the generalities of the visit. She would give them choices, one thing she thought would be interesting would be a peaceful Chocobo ride around the capitol. The friendly large birds travel fast enough to get them around the city in a few hours, and would be a small activity for the day they arrive. 

She also already set up the accounts, ten thousand credits for each child and twenty thousand for the adults. Which is the equivalent of three hundred pounds for each pair, enough to allow them to buy some souvenirs but not terribly excessive, she would also buy the wizarding gold, silver, and bronze coins at the worth of the material if they wanted to increase their funds. Muggle money was, unfortunately, completely worthless in Gameindustry. 

She also made a note that one family wanted a medical consult, and scheduled it for that first day at a respected free clinic.

With some more keystrokes, she confirmed the number of people coming which was an even two dozen, one child and one guardian for each child. So she set aside three hundred and sixty thousand credits from her own personal account to provide the funds. 

She also noted a message from Sirius about wanting to help, and that he had something to talk to her about, and gratefully accepted the help.

Looking at the time, Chloe decided to get ready for her date.

An hour later she was dressed in a modest semi-formal dress in Leanbox colors, and waiting for the small woman to arrive.

When she did she was wearing a similar dress that suited her small frame perfectly and was in the purples and blacks of Planatune. 

The two smiled at one another while blushing like schoolgirls, and headed out on their date. 

Sirius who had been coming back from some missions saw them depart and realized that his reincarnated godson was dating another woman, and accepted it.

Besides, from what he had seen, both goddesses and candidates seemed to be attracted to their own gender, perhaps it was because from what he read they were all sterile, so they didn't have the biological imperative to reproduce or some other reason. 

Anyway, he was happy to see Chloe heading out on a date, even though his own efforts to get a date had... fallen flat.

Shaking his head to prevent his thoughts from going down the depressing path, decided to get some sleep.

Tomorrow was another day after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter

EN: Yuri Hyuga, the protagonist of the game Shadow Hearts. He wasn't originally the type of character I wanted to put in the last slot. I originally wanted a heavy hitter type to round out the team since they have an agility based character in CC, a mage in Chloe, and Defense in Mash, but then I realized that he would be perfect to help Chloe work out issues with transformation. 

He ended up being chosen after my friend suggested the muscle-bound vampire from the second game, then I made a leap to him, and then the positives, the fact that when transformed HE could act as a mage, while Chloe's HDD could be the heavy hitter. 

Not that either Mash or Yuri will play big parts.


	22. Chapter 21: The Visit: Arrival

Candidate Rebirth.

Funny thing, I got accused of being an SJW and a coward. The first because I complained about insults apparently, and second because I blocked someone FOR being insulting. (I would like to point out, that in the decade+ I have been on the site, I blocked a grand total of 2 people). In fact, now that I think about it, I think the person who said that was probably an alt account of person I complained about in the last chapter, the one that I had blocked. 

If so, the guy is an ASS for creating an account just to insult others who block him for being insulting.

AN: someone said that Chloe should have been power leveling from the start, but I would like to point out she had been steadily gaining in levels, and Vert specifically said WHY she hates the practice. Also, the fact that Chloe has other demands on her time. Plus it took Chloe time to shore up confidence, something that her other activities helped with. 

The same person said better unhappy than dead, but my response, better a bit of a lower level than overconfident because power outstrips skill, and get killed for it. 

Chapter 21: The Visit: Arrival.

Chloe was standing in the room with the dimensional transfer device and was waiting for the visitors from Earth. She would need to have words with the Malfoys when they came through, and warn them that, because of Draco's words on the train they would be watched a bit closer than the others. 

Histore had put the rest of her vacation on hold to prepare Planatune for the visit and would be helping Nepgear with the tour of the nation.

Chloe had, in her hands, the cards for the visitor's expense accounts, and a pamphlet on how to use them, and a rough program for the time they are there.

Rough because there was so much to see, that they might find things more interesting, to them, than what she had selected.

It should be noted, that entrance fees, lodgings, and food would not come out of the expense accounts.

Chloe did most of it during the week she was bedridden since she had nothing else but games and paperwork to do anyway.

Beside her were two other individuals, ones she felt could help the visitors adapt to being in Gameindustry for the eleven days they would be there.

Sirius Black, a pureblood wizard who lives in Gameindustry full time, and Dudley Dursley, a 'muggle' that also came from Earth. It should also be noted that he was close to being kicked out. The cleaners were complaining about the minor pranks, both getting caught in them, and cleaning up after them.

Chloe was personally surprised how Harry's cousin had improved since moving to Gameindustry.

In fact, part of the reason why he was there instead of questing with his instructor/guardian was that he was on medical leave. 

Chloe smiled as she remembered the first meeting with the boy since she had been reborn, as she had simply approved the paperwork for him to move, and assigned him, Linda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback!

Chloe was standing outside of a hospital room frowning. She didn't want to confront any part of her past life, but the boy's actions the day before deserved a reward, and considering where he had been injured, she felt she should be the one to do it.

Firming up her resolve she knocked.

"Come in!" a male voice sounded from within.

Throwing her ever-present hood off her head, she did so.

"Hello Linda, Mr. Dursley," Chloe said formally and was privately impressed by how Dudley had shaped up over the year. If she was attracted to males she would probably have some attraction to the heavily muscled youth currently covered in bondages (EN). 

"Chloe, why are you here?" Linda asked, surprised to see her sponsor for her parole to be there.

Dudley, on the other hand, tried to stand up and bow, despite the fact that he had two broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. 

"Stay down Mr. Dursley, I don't expect you to get up when you're injured. The reason I'm here is I heard that you jumped in to defend one of the orphanages I donate money to often, and I wanted to reward your bravery. You held the main entrance, alone, for two hours until reinforcements arrived." 

"Goddess, I..." Dudley started.

Only to be interrupted when Chloe walked over to him, and placed a hand on his forehead, and said in a formal tone, "I, Chloe, Goddess Candidate of Leanbox, grant full citizenship to one Dudley Dursley, with all the rights, responsibilities, and _potential_ of any other citizen." when she had finished a green glow surrounded the boy, and his menu opened, and where his level was, changed from, 26/50 to 26/99, and the exp for the next level decreased significantly. "I would also like to offer you official citizenship in Leanbox, but that is completely up to you. Get well soon."

With that, she left the shocked duo behind. 

"What just happened?" Dudley asked.

"She nearly doubled your potential growth and offered you citizenship in Leanbox. Well, that means I can increase your training," the green haired woman said with a smirk. 

The young man gulped and prepared himself for more pain when he recovered. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Outside the young man's hospital room Chloe was looking at her hand.

Her non-shaking hand.

She had looked at one of her greatest tormentors when she was Harry and felt... almost nothing. The most she felt was the pride that her gamble on bringing a bully to Gameindustry panned out, and he had been reformed.

Frowning she left to talk to her sister, this is something she needed help to understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Shaking her head to clear it as the transporter activated, she braced herself for the visitors. Even with Vert's and Chika's help she still didn't understand the lack of reaction, but she needed to concentrate on the here and now. 

The first to arrive was a bushy-haired young woman with haunted eyes in a wheelchair, and a woman who was obviously her mother, and then one after another the rest of the group arrived.

"Hello, My name is Chloe, the goddess candidate of Leanbox, and I would like to welcome you to Gameindustry, we have a full, but malleable schedule. Today I thought we would get you settled in, and then a Chocobo ride around our main city. Here are your charge cards, and instructions on how to use them, as well as a rough schedule on the attractions to visit. If the majority of you wish to see something that's not on the list, tell me and we can slot it in. We will be paying for food, lodgings, and entrance fees, so feel free to use the provided funds." 

Then a pair of blonds walked up to the candidate, and the older of which formally bowed, before saying, "Candidate, I wish to apologize for my son's words on the train ride, and wish to reassure you that he will _not_ be acting on his idea, I personally guarantee it. On another note, can you arrange a meeting with Green Heart for me? I wish to discuss opening avenues of trade."

"I thank you for your apology, and I will see whether she will have the time for a preliminary conversation on the matter," Chloe replied formally, and nodded her head at the man, while his son fumed quietly. "One last thing, your son will be under heavier observation than the others, given his threat to my sister."

The man nodded, while his son fumed at his father, they were purebloods! They should be ruling even here, not these so-called goddesses. 

An old woman with a vulture on her hat approached Chloe, and asked, "May I have a meeting set up? It's for an important matter."

After promising to see what she could do, Chloe was approached by the two in a wheelchair, and the mother asked, "Professor Dumbledore suggested that your nation might be able to help my daughter, is it possible?" 

Chloe frowned, and then said, "I can set her up for a consultation at a free clinic, but paying for the procedure could be a challenge for you."

"We have money," the woman stated.

Chloe shook her head, and responded, "What I gave you wouldn't be enough for a major operation like that, and your money from your world, is worth exactly what it's made out of, so it's almost worthless here, but we will see what the consulting doctor thinks."

The woman nodded as she walked off, pushing her daughter's chair, her heartbreaking as the hope seemed to get more distant. 

Then the machine activated again and to the surprise of everyone present, Minister Fudge walked out.

"Minister, What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Two reasons, one is I want to meet the rest of the goddesses and candidates, so that I will know who I might have to interact with later, and second is I need a vacation. I have some gold bars to exchange for local money."

Chloe shrugged, and said, "Let me get everybody settled in, then I can help you exchange the money." 

The minister nodded, and while he was upset at being sidelined, he knew that his presence hadn't been accounted for, so he was willing to wait... and incidentally not piss off someone that could break him like a twig.

Chloe set up the group in a decent, but not exceptional hotel, while she brought the girl and her mother to the clinic, that happened to have a consulting doctor available. 

After looking at the MRI, Magi-imaging, and X-rays the man sat across from the two females, while Chloe had left to help the other guests.

The doctor looked at the two females across from him and gave the good, yet bad, yet good news. 

"The good news is, there are procedures that can allow you to walk," as he said that, the two across from him brighten, only to have their hope crushed. "the problem is that the _cheapest_ option, is nearly a million credits, and I do not believe our goddesses will simply hand over the money."

Hermione shrunk into herself as her mother said, "So there's no hope then."

The doctor smirked, and said, "Not... necessarily."

"Explain," Mrs. Granger all but demanded.

"I checked with Chloe while going over your results. After two days in Leanbox, you are heading to Planatune, and _that_ is an opportunity. I have a friend there, that needed someone to use as a demonstration dummy at one of the largest teaching hospitals in Gameindustry. Normally they would use a simulacrum, but they _prefer_ a live human. If you agree, your back would be exposed to the students, but the procedure, materials, and medications would be free, so are you interested?" the doctor asked with a smile.

The two females looked at each other, and then Hermione smiled and replied, "Yes!thank you!"

Her mother was less enthused simply because she wanted to know what the procedure would entail, and the risks. She knew that her daughter wouldn't care about the first, as long as she could walk again, so she asked the second, "What are the risks?" 

"Negligible. The man is a professional, hundreds of operations of this type, no failures. This particular procedure was pioneered a hundred years ago, and is still in use because it's safe and often the most affordable option."

The woman smiled, and replied, "Thank you, please pen us in then."

As the two left to call for a ride to their hotel, the man typed into his computer, H. Granger, cybernetic spine repair, demonstration volunteer. (EN2)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Fudge was only slightly angry at being put at a second priority to the rest of the guests, as he was an unexpected addition. He decided to explore a bit while waiting for Chloe to finish with the rest of the guests.

Most of his anger had bled off when he saw what he thought was a sheer impossibility, magic users using magic openly, alongside nonmagicals who didn't care about said magic being used. 

Technology being used by all, as well as technomancy.

At this point, he was wondering what his undersecretary had been smoking with her complaints. Yes, things were different, and the place ran on different rules, but the place _worked_ with apparently fewer problems since there was only one society, rather than one hiding from another. 

He decided to take notes and speak to some of the citizens. 

He would make it clear that he was a visitor, and wanted to find out what the people here thought of their rulers.

When Chloe found him two hours later, he was confused. The goddess and the candidate were well thought of, more the candidate actually than the goddess, mainly because she was more visibly hard working. His notes have grown impressively, and while he knew that he couldn't _use_ much of what he heard, perhaps he could fake it.

He was seriously sick of being a puppet and hated that he was almost blackmailed into the position. He had grown to like the power the position gave him, but he was a puppet, and he knew it, but perhaps, after observing the rulers from each of the four nations, he could make himself less so. 

He followed the young ruler back to the hotel after she helped him exchange his gold for credits, after all, he had the first thing of her plans to experience.

The Chocobo ride. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chloe and Cyberconnect2 led the group to the Chocobo stables, where the large yellow birds awaited them. 

"These are Chocobos, they are the preferred mounts of those who don't like the more technological transportation or those not in too great of a hurry to use them. They are relatively intelligent, so please don't piss them off. Miss Granger, we have a saddle for disabled people here for you," Chloe said while petting the head of the sole gold Chocobo of the group. It was her personal mount. 

"So you ride on big dumb birds? Fitting for such a crappy society," Draco said with a scowl. He had _not_ been enjoying the trip so far. There were no house elves, none of his magical toys, and a, to him, idiotic monetary system.

His father facepalmed. He had been having trouble adjusting as well, but he also realized it was because it was simply different, and he could see that some would be interesting to import to his own world. 

He also observed that if the dark lord had tried to attack this world, he would have been mercilessly crushed by the military.

And now his son was trying to piss them off.

Chloe's eye twitched, and then ignored him.

Something that pissed the boy off, more than her shooting an insult back would have.

Chloe then explained how to mount the birds, and helping Hermione on hers, with Draco not following the instructions, having not learned from his first care of magical creatures lesson.

Finally, after everybody was mounted, Chloe led them on a ride around Leanbox's capital city... which was also named Leanbox, which was common for the capitols of the four major nations. 

Most of the ones present were impressed at the smooth ride the well-trained birds. 

Most. Draco was complaining about how it would've been better on broomsticks.

To be fair, the bird could tell it was being insulted so was giving him the most uncomfortable ride it could.

During the ride, Chloe was pointing out attractions as they rode.

"What's that large paved area over there?" Lucius asked pointing.

"The local military airfield, and where I park my private jet. Nobody seems to like riding with me, too scared of a few tricks I suppose."

"No," CC shouted, "you're just too insane!"

"I'll take that challenge!" Draco shouted, "No muggle aircraft could intimidate me!"

Chloe sighed and looked at the rest of the group, and was surprised that they all seemed supportive, as the blonde boy had been getting on their nerves.

"Fine, but you _will_ follow my instructions," she said and was feeling vindictive. 

Soon they had parked their birds at the airfield, and Chloe told Lucius how to get his son ready, and left to put on her own pilot suit.

The suit in question was reminiscent of the plug suit of the Evangelion series, as the skin tight nature, reinforced with some armor, helped keep blood flowing while pulling large amounts of Gs. 

She then climbed into the cockpit and taxied her aircraft to the takeoff field. 

It was a highly advanced fighter craft, further modified by her for responsiveness, acceleration, and top speed.

She was almost the only person that could use it to it's fullest potential.

And the only one insane enough to try. 

Draco looked at the craft and sneered before climbing in, and buckling up. A thin pane of plastic separated him from the part that Chloe was in, a necessity she had added ever since her sister had projectile vomited on her during a trip.

After checking that Draco was in, she started.

Throttle to three quarters, breaks on, and the frame of the jet started to groan, then with a practiced motion, before Draco could open his mouth, she stood the plain on its end, and opened up the throttle to full, causing them to shoot up like a rocket. Draco was pushed back into his seat, and if it weren't for the shock he would have been swearing. 

As the jet passed through a cloud Draco realized. He was higher in the sky than any wizard had ever been before, and the trip was just beginning, expetially with the nasty smirk the candidate was giving him. She turned the nose of the aircraft straight down and started corkscrewing rapidly, and Draco was glad he really hadn't eaten. 

He was also screaming in terror.

She stopped spinning just in time to have the aircraft inverted mere centimeters from the ground. She then pulled back into the sky to perform stunts that professional stunt fliers would look askance at.

Draco, by the time she landed, was catatonic.

After popping the canopy, she looked back, and said, "Oops."

"What do you mean... oops?" Malfoy Sr. asked.

"Your son's fine, just a tad catatonic. Let's finish our ride and get him to bed, he should be fine in the morning." 

The blonde man sighed, he really couldn't blame the girl, his son had been annoying _him,_ all day. So he used the incarcerious spell to bind his son to his bird, and he enjoyed the rest of his ride and ended up in a three-way conversation with Chloe and Greengrass about business. Chloe was an amateur, but her experience ruling helped her keep up.

Soon enough they had to stop, and the Chocobo Lucius rode seemed reluctant to let him go but eventually did. 

After getting the group back to their hotel, and having food delivered, Chloe headed back to her room, to get some relaxation. She didn't feel guilty about the condition of the boy, he had almost literally asked for it. Hopefully, he would be better behaved tomorrow when the real tour begins. 

She could hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

AN1: Neptunia 1: when Compa treats Neptune.

AN2: many games have such coincidences, so why not a land Devoted to em?

AN3: longer than expected.


	23. Chapter 22: The visit: day 1

Candidate Rebirth

 _ **AUTHOR MESSAGE: STOP SUGGESTING FIC IDEAS, IT IS**_ **REALLY** _ **GETTING IRRITATING!**_ Thank you. I will be posting the same message on all future updates because I get bloody requests almost every time I update a chapter, often for crosses I know absolutely _nothing_ about.

Besides, I have enough on my plate from MY OWN muse being kidnapped and/or fickle. I can't request they stop anywhere but here because they are almost _always_ guests.

AN: I had a complaint about my treatment of Ron. That he had never been shown to be a molester. I would like to point out that Ron is different than cannon, he was lacking the influences of Harry and Hermione. I would also like to point out he had grown up on stories that his mother had drugged Arthur. So 'just' doing something physical to a girl he was told he would marry, would seem like it was right and proper.

Just a note: _ **I do not support such actions.**_

Chapter 22: The visit: day 1.

Lucius Malfoy woke up to find a weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes he saw a dark blue bird head... a big one. (EN) 

Blinking twice he refocused his eyes to see the bird was awake and looking at him with virtual hearts in its eyes. He then recognized it, it was a Chocobo, and by how it was acting, it seemed to be the one that he had rode the day before. 

How the hell it got in his room without opening the door or window and being too big to fit through either he had no clue. 

Absently petting the head he wondered how he would explain this to his son, whom he was sharing a room with. He will have to speak to the boy before the tour continued, as he was sick and tired of the boy complaining. 

Yes the accommodations were less than home, and things were odd, but they were much better than staying at the Leaky Cauldron. The rooms were clean, neat, and meals were provided. 

He had two hours before his son and he had to head down to breakfast, and so he decided to get ready and read the pamphlet. He also planned on waking his son in an hour so he could get ready, and to lay down... _the law_.

He didn't want his son screwing up his chances at both a business deal... and an escape from Briton in case another dark lord comes. He had enough of serving the last one, the crutios alone made him not want to work with another. 

Besides, the ability to use magic almost unrestricted made the place very attractive despite the oddness.

Perhaps he could open a school to teach wizarding magic if he needs to run? Yes combat wise, if what he heard about what Chloe had done to the dementors was accurate, he had little to teach, but many of the other magics could be helpful. 

Taking the instruction pamphlet to read in the bathroom, after shoving the bird's head off his lap, he headed to get ready. 

To his shock, the monetary system was actually more streamlined, and secure, as it was by whatever fingerprints were, and the notation mentioned that they were unique to each person, and the fact that there were no conversions between nations or different currencies, made it simple to understand. 

The illegal spell list was short, and almost entirely based on who they used it on. Mind control spells on monsters perfectly allowed, while on a human, besides something labeled 'status' magics, and even then only in self-defense, would be an executable offense. 

He wondered how the killing curse would affect the monsters of this world.

Shaking his head to get the bad habits out of his head, although noting to try it if he was attacked by a monster, he finished the area's of interest that had been highlighted and the tentative schedule, and found it acceptable, if aimed at a bit younger audience for the most part. He would make a suggestion that some of the adults be allowed to visit a library if they weren't interested in the attraction in question, though the Museum that was first on the list looked fascinating. 

After getting ready, he decided to brave... the internet, for the half-hour before he had to wake his son, on the computer installed in his room. 

Half an hour later he was disgusted, aroused, fascinated, amused, informed, and wondering how the hell it was possible.

He had found various porn sites, Nepedia, cat videos, shopping, and various other savory and unsavory things.

The sheer volume of information he had found made his head spin, and he only had half an hour to explore it, and he had heard of some mudbloods mentioning that his world's muggles had created the same thing, even if it was in its infancy. 

It worried him. Something like this would be a game-changer, and he had no idea how to replicate it magically. 

After waking his son, he returned to the computer, and keeping in mind that he had to be careful with his searches, he decided to look up security. He was going to assume that the muggle world would gain similar features. 

Forty-five later minutes when his son exited the bathroom, complaining that they couldn't even give them proper hygiene potions, he had a cold sweat. 

If the muggles got even half of what Gameindustry has now, the statute of secrecy would be broken. The bird in the room rubbed against him to comfort him.

Noting that his son was out he shut down the computer, and ordered, "Draco, sit down."

When his son did so, he continued, "Draco, I am extremely disappointed in you."

"But..." Draco started.

"No, no buts. You acted deplorably yesterday. I had expected better from you. You insulted everybody and everything broke the rules of hospitality I had _drilled_ into you and had been a general boor to our host. All of this will stop... _now_ understood?" 

"But..."

" _ **Understood**_ _?_ "

"Yes father," Draco replied sullenly. 

"This is a _long_ -overdue lesson Draco. If you want to take my place later, you must learn. There will be times when you have to cooperate with people you don't like, play nice with your enemies, or refrain from insulting those who are different. If you can't learn to do so with people who are _neutral_ to you, how do you expect to do so with those that are nominally opposed to you? There will, from now on, be punishments every time I hear that you used _my_ name to intimidate others in school. If you continue to misbehave, I will insist that you be restricted to our rooms, _understand?"_

Draco paled, his father had never been this harsh with him. He scowled sullenly and stated, "Yes father" He then started planning on how to get revenge on Chloe when they were back at Hogwarts. 

It was all her fault his father was lecturing him.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, it was a western-style breakfast buffet. 

While they were filing out to head to their first destination Chloe approached Lucius.

"Mister Malfoy, my sister has an hour free after the museum visit. Its the first opening she has, I'll lead you there." 

"My thanks, by the way, that Chocobo that I rode yesterday is in my room. Could you get it out?" 

Chloe paused, then facepalmed. "No problem," she replied, then walked off grumbling at the fact that the bird shouldn't have been able to get in there in the first place. 

An old lady with a vulture on her hat narrowed her eyes that a Death Eater got his meeting before her. The fact that the man wouldn't be getting the engagement to Chloe tempered her response, as well as the fact that it would be exceedingly rude to cause a scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The National Museum of Leanbox and World History was a massive affair. five levels, and the size of a city block. It was one of six similar structures in the world, one for each nation, and was dedicated to both the history of the world before the four current nations and the nation it currently resided in. 

The fifth was made as a cooperative museum, one that highlighted the times that the nations cooperated.

The sixth was a monster museum.

They had passed through the shopping district on the way there.

The group entered into the atrium, which had four statues over twenty feet tall, well more like two and two in construction, Chloe's statues were only about half-done and were being carved on the spot. The atrium also had large murals depiction important battles in the nation's history. 

The statues had Green Heart standing beside Vert, and behind and to the side had the incomplete statues of Chloe and Green Sister.

Most of the visitors were impressed. 

"Welcome to The National Museum of Leanbox and World History, please only touch the exhibits that say you're allowed to, many of the displays are fragile and valuable," Chloe started, she then continued, "The best way to experience this place is to wander, so I suggest you split up. The directory is over there, but I'll give you a brief rundown. The first floor is the history of the world before the current nations existed, the second floor is Leanbox history, the third is where most of our interactive exhibits are, with a large selection of previous consoles and games to play, along with some pre-nation versions and arcade cabinets, the fourth floor is the history of Green Heart, and lastly the fifth is largely empty, as I am relatively new, and contains my personal history as a Candidate." 

The group split up, with almost all the children heading towards the third floor, while the adults headed towards the various display floors.

Draco was going to sulk on a chair in the Atrium and was debating on whether the punishment for breaking something was worth the idea of his father's punishment. He didn't even conceive that the local law might be the one to deal with him. The problem with his plan was that his father didn't trust him out of his sight. 

So he was just sulking as his father explored the history of Gameindustry. Including the failed nation of Tari.

The boy discreetly pulled out his wand, only to catch his father glancing at him, and he simply used it to clean a stain from breakfast before putting it back. 

The one thing he was interested in was the book on black magic that he saw in the bookstore. He would have to convince his father to allow him to get it, the fact that it was marked as master level, and had a prerequisite of level forty meant little to him, as he obviously was higher than that, and the magic of this area was so primitive to his eyes that the book was probably the equivalent of a first or second year textbook. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hermione had no interest in the video games, so she was exploring the personal history of the candidate, what little there was before she and her parents headed towards the goddess's floor. 

She was actually surprised at how little of the candidate floor was filled, not realizing that the candidate had only been around for under a decade.

In comparison, the Goddess's floor was almost packed with things to see or do. She did wonder what was with the skimpy outfit, but she felt it wasn't her business, especially since Gameindustry was getting her off the wheelchair access only list. 

She hoped that they could visit the other five museums that the museum information guide mentioned.

She had her doubts about Green Hearty and Green Sister being real goddesses, but after her time at Hogwarts, she held her tongue. 

While she was fascinated by the culture she was experiencing, she wished that they would have started with Planatune, so her back could be fixed.

It was too bad her parents made her promise to run any purchases by them, otherwise she would have hit the bookstore already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Neville Longbottom was having a good time with some of the archaic puzzle games. The rest of the children were playing the more action or violent orientated games, while he preferred the slow methodical game. 

At least his grandmother wasn't there to lecture him about his choices... for the twenty-second time that week.

He had seen two interesting books in the bookstore earlier, geomancy and plantmancy, and the introductory books were ridiculously cheap so that they wouldn't make much of a dent in his funds. 

His Grandmother had wanted him to try and court Chloe, but he had caught her shyly kissing that one fairy-like short woman.

He also wasn't that interested in her. They had no similar interests, and her ability with plants was plain horrible. 

He just hoped his grandmother wouldn't ruin their vacation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Said grandmother was looking through the history section with a barely concealed sneer. The fact of the matter was that Leanbox's culture was constantly evolving, with so very few traditions lasting more than a century. 

In fact, most of the older traditions are connected to the worship of the goddesses didn't escape her notice. 

She believed that once Green Heart signed the marriage contract between her sister and her grandson, more appropriate traditions could be placed, along with separating from the nonmagicals. 

Her hand twitched toward her wand every time she saw magic used in public, and she couldn't believe that this world flouts statute of secrecy so badly.

She would wait her turn to speak to the so-called goddess of Leanbox, as is only proper for a guest. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

After three hours of wandering the museum, Chloe got on the PA system.

"Will the party from Earth please return to the atrium? I repeat will the party from Earth please return to the atrium, it is time to leave." 

It took nearly half an hour for everybody to arrive.

They then piled into a bus to the basilicom for lunch.

The basilicom had a rather good cafeteria for he people who work at the basilicom, and it would also give Lucius his time with Vert, as it was scheduled as a lunch meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

As they were waiting for their meal to be delivered, Vert started the meeting, "So Mr. Malfoy, why exactly did you want to meet with me?" 

The man, noticing that the Goddess seemed to prefer bluntness, and he wished many more of his partners were the same started, "I wish to open up trade. I think I can make a mint off of goods from Gameindustry, especially among m-muggleborns." he had tripped over the insult he would have habitually used, and by Vert's eyes flickering she had caught it. "I think that it could go both ways of course." 

He then paused, before straitening up as the meal arrived. It was higher quality than the other guests due to the company he was in, and after the maid left, he said the other reason, "and to be frank, I want an escape route. I have no intention of serving the next dark lord, and there _will_ be another one. I had been tortured enough by the last one, and have no desire to repeat the experience by serving the next one." 

Vert had been eating while the man had spoken, and then once he had finished, she spoke, "A trade agreement, that would be doable, difficult because of how different our currencies and priorities are, but doable. The primary problem is the same as the idea of you moving here permanently." 

She glared at the man, and continued, "You all but admitted to being a part of a group that murdered, tortured, and raped whoever you wanted, whenever you wanted, just because they weren't 'purebloods'. Tell me, why would I want to allow someone like that to get richer, much less move here? I'm willing to be civil with you, and speak of this, but what guarantee do I gave that, if you, or your agents, are around more often, that you won't try the same here? Or cause unrest in an attempt to cause a coup?" 

Lucius winced. He had hoped she wouldn't catch the slip he made, and if she did, that she wouldn't hold it against him, as the crimes had been done on Earth. He took a deep breath, and knowing that this was the make it or break it part of the deal, replied, "I am willing to sign a magically binding contract. That I will not try to undermine your authority, and will only attack others in self-defense or defense of my family from a credible threat to their health, and I will not _knowingly_ send others to make trouble."

Vert leaned back, and stated, "Acceptable, just know that when you are here, it is _our_ laws you must follow, and that includes during your visit. Keep an eye on your son, his words to my sister, along with how he's been acting makes me think he'll try something. Now shall we get started with the preliminary negotiations?" 

Lucius smoothed his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to try something like Voldemort had done in Gameindustry, as they had a completely different society, but he knew he would have to be careful. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Chloe had been joined by Sirius, and made an announcement, "I will tell Mr. Malfoy when he gets back, but I have some last-minute business to take care of for the Annual Goddess Charity Event in a few days. So I will turn the tour over to Mr. Black. He will be taking you to the shopping district, just don't spend all your money, we will have time for another trip before you leave, so save some money for the other three nations, thank you." 

There was some grumbling about being foisted off on another person, but most understood about being a ruler taking time.

They did wonder what the charity event was though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Lucius was in a good enough of a mood to accept the change in guides, and he was curious as to what was in the shopping district. 

Unknown to the group, the Goddesses and Candidates from the other three nations had decided to pony up the same amount as Leanbox so they would have enough money to buy stuff in each nation and to try and drum up some shares from the other world. 

They had just forgotten to tell Chloe that. 

The group, almost universally hit the bookstore first, with Lucius buying the basic book of colored magic, and not letting his son buy the black magic master version.

He had no idea what levels were, or how high his son was, but from the way the shopkeeper was holding in his laughter, he assumed his son wasn't high enough.

Neville got his books while his grandmother's back was turned, something that the woman was upset about, especially when he turned out to be good at it, better than when he was using his father's wand.

He also met a cute girl with brown skin and green hair when their hands touched going for the same plantmancy book. 

The kiss on the cheek she gave him when he handed her the book made him go tomato red.

Then his grandmother came up to him, and asked, "What was that about?"

"Umm I just gave her the book she was reaching for," came the response from the blushing boy.

"Don't get too attached, I will be setting u a marriage contract for you soon," she said with authority. 

"Oh? To who?" Sirius asked as he had overheard the conversation.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I plan on arranging a contract between him and Chloe."

That comment made Sirius burst out laughing, making the woman scowled. When he had calmed down, he replied, "two problems, one Chloe doesn't _like_ boys like that, she's attracted to girls and Green Heart knows that, and two, someone already has been given permission to court Chloe, and has had some success with it."

"Shows what you know, I'm sure that this Green Heart will be honored to have her sister marry into an ancient and noble family."

Sirius simply shook his head and did some browsing for some gun magic.

Soon enough it was time to leave for supper and free time, and most had spent over half their money.

As day turned to night, most contemplated what they have seen, and many had favorable impressions.

Some did not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Draco was pissed, he couldn't get that book of what he thought was full of curses, because they claimed that he was too low a level, he would show them, he would show them all... tomorrow. 

After the two Malfoys turned in... a blue bird once again found it's way into the room and lay it's head on the stomach of the elder one, and fell asleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Fudge was wondering why he didn't get any 'screen time' and then he wondered both what the hell 'screen time' was and why he would think that.

At least he was enjoying his vacation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: FF7 Ocean Chocobo.


End file.
